Shadow
by VampChick00
Summary: This is the sequel to "Destiny". Bella's world is once again turned upside down and she has to fight for her own right to live, and many others. The main question is if she'll be able to save those she loves the most, or will she be destroyed trying?
1. Preface

_Okay, so here it is. Welcome to Shadows, the sequel to Destiny. I hope you all enjoy. There are a lot of plot twists and excitement in this story, and well here's the Preface. _

_**!! Disclaimer: I do not own anything (sadly although I wish I had Edward Cullen) Stephenie Meyer does. !!**_

Preface

_Bella Pov:_

I stood there, watching, holding my family close. I was ready to fight for the survival of my loved ones. I was willing to fight for everything I'd conquered, everything Edward and I had established, and tried for. It all lied out in front of us. Digesting this knowledge made me hold my family even tighter. If anything, they would live. I watched as the rest of the Cullens awaited their fate to come, and decided if we were to fight or not.

Aro finally stepped out of the circle he and his friends had created, nearing me. I held my breath, waiting for the first attack to be made. I squeezed Edward's hand in mine, letting him know that I would stand strong beside him no matter what. Then Aro stopped and looked at my family.

Would the danger ever end?

_Okay so that's it, the preface I came up with in science class. Review please? Okay so tell me what you think and let me get some feedback on what you think Bella's talking about. Thanks!!_


	2. Volterra

_Thanks to the many reviews I've gotten within hours of posting I have decided to put up the next chapter. I hope you like this. A big thanks to all of those who have voted on my poll, the many of you wanted me to surprise you, other want Renesmee, out of 9 voters, 3 didn't want Renesmee in it. So I guess you'll just have to wait and see. But if I do decide to put her in it, I can assure you it will be different than in Breaking Dawn. And if I do or don't decide to add her in, I hope I don't loose any reviewers. _

Chapter 2: Volterra

_Bella Pov:_

I'd been lying here for what seemed like days, but I knew it had only been hours. I peaked my eyes open to see a young girl looking down at me. Her hair was long and black, her face angelic. I could tell she was immortal by her red eyes that seemed to shimmer. Her skin seemed papery, delicate, but I knew all too well that that was not the case. I sat up and looked around me, many others were in the room as well, staring at me. Every mind was throwing questions at me, about me. Every face was unfamiliar and immortal, everyone's skin was paper thin and delicate as well. Everyone's emotions ran in a different direction, some excited, other afraid, a few even fascinated.

"Isabella Swan." The young girl said, calling my attention back to her.

"My name is Isabella Cullen." I hissed. She looked surprised.

"Not anymore." she replied. This bothered me. I was a Cullen, am a Cullen, and always would be a Cullen. I shoved my thoughts aside for a moment to focus on the real situation at hand.

"Who are you?" I asked.

I am Jane, that is Alec, Rose's siblings." Jane said. I scowled at the twins.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Easy Bella. You belong to this coven now." Alec spoke, his voice was childlike, almost identical to Jane's.

"I don't even know who this coven is!" I snapped.

"We are the Volturi. That is Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Our leaders. You follow their orders." Jane said.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"You'll find that out only soon enough." Jane hissed with a smile on her face.

"Bella right?" Aro asked. He had walked over to "greet" me. He held out his hand, but I looked away from it. "Come on Bella. I don't bite." Aro said, I wasn't in the mood, but I took his hand. As soon as I touched it I felt power run through me. I enjoyed the feeling, but I pulled away when he closed his eyes and smiled.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Reading your mind. Edward and I have a very similar gift. He can read the thought you have that instant, and from a distance, but I can read every thought you've ever had, through touch." Aro explained.

"Give him your hand Bella." Jane ordered.

"No." I said. He didn't have any right to be in my head. She shoved me towards him.

"Jane dear, don't get upset. She'll learn to obey." Aro said to Jane, then he turned to me. "You are a very powerful newborn Bella. I am honored to have you join my coven."

Jane scowled at me. Then after a few moments she hissed. "It won't work."

"Jane, you can torture through touch, so can Rose, so can I." I said, smiling at her.

"Jane, she tells the truth. But there's only one difference, she can bend the use to fit her needs. She is a very powerful newborn." Aro stated. Jane looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked. I froze. How much did he learn from me?

"I learned a lot from her. She far more capable of our expectations. Whatever person she touches she gains their gift. She can bend the powers she has to her own needs and wants, and she can turn them off. She is able to project them as well." Aro stated.

"What?" another man from the group asked.

"Demetri, what I tell you is the truth." Aro said. Demetri was his name.

"What abilities does she contain so far?" Jane asked.

"So far she can mind-read like me and Edward, see the future, control emotions, electrocute through touch, torture through mind, and morph into people she sees." Aro replied, watching me. I was glaring back at him. Did I even get a choice? I wanted to be with Edward!

"How does it work?" Alec asked, amazed. Jane was speechless, jealousy and frustration rolled off of her in waves.

"I'm not sure, she pulled away before I could get any more information out of her." Aro said, disappointed. Alec turned his scorching eyes on me.

"Aro, what about her eyes?" Alec asked. I kept quiet.

"That is also a mystery to me." he said. Jane shoved me again, but this time I grabbed her arm and shocked her. She jumped back in surprise.

"How could you?" she shrieked. I hissed at her. Alec jumped in and growled at me. He looked fierce, but I was tense as well.

"Later Jane, Alec. She looks weak, she needs to hunt." Aro said. A smile crept upon Caius and Jane's faces. Before I knew it tons of humans poured into the large room. I backed up, pressing myself to one of the coo, stone walls. The many heartbeats pounded, and my throat was set to fire.

"We hunt differently Bella. We're human blood drinkers, we have to animal diet." Alec whispered into my ear. I scooted away from him, farther down the wall. Different scents touched my nose. I took a deep breath which only made it worse and then closed off all of my airways, smothering the fire a bit.

"No use in fighting it Bella. They taste better than animals, they make us stronger. It's just one little bite." Alec said again. He was next to me once more. I reached over and grabbed his arm, turning up the electrocuting to the highest level I hit him with it. He jumped back in surprise, rubbing his arm, he walked away towards Aro. I looked the other way and then saw her. There was a little girl, alone in the room, clinging to herself. Fear emanated from her, and in her eyes she was scared. Where was her mom? I walked over to her, she backed away.

"No, it's okay. I won't hurt you." I whispered, comforting her. She looked into my eyes. Hers were a beautiful green. "Where's your mommy?" I asked. She took a step forward, walking towards me.

"Welcome guests, to Volterra!" Aro called. The girl stopped and looked toward the cloaked man. I knew I had to get her into my protective arms before it started. I reached out and grabbed her, pulling her towards me. I was very careful, realizing what Edward had said about me being extremely delicate. To my surprise she didn't object, or shiver when our skin met. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. She had long black hair, straight and smooth. Her scent blew into my face, and I inhaled sharply. My throat began to burn more intently now, she smelled sweet. One side of me tried to persuade me to kill her, but looking down at the helpless figure in my arms, I couldn't do it. She jumped when she heard screams erupt from around us. I lifted her into my arms and carried her to the farthest wall from the slaughter. Blood was spilled around me, making it harder for me to resist anything. I closed off my airways and turned us away from the scene. I hid her small body from the Volturi. Alec appeared at my side, his face caked in blood.

"Nicely done Bella." he commented eyeing the child in my arms. She was shaking and looking up at me. I wouldn't kill her.

"Where's your mom?" I asked when Alec disappeared. I needed a distraction and so did she.

"I don't know." she said. Her voice was beautiful and childlike, but your could hear it shaking.

"Is she here? Did she come with you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't remember her. I haven't seen her." she replied, crying now. I bounced her up and down in my arms, calming her the whole time.

"What's your name?" I asked. She shrugged, her mind blank as well. One more scream and everything was quiet except for the pounding of her heart.

"Is it over?" she asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper. Her question surprised me. Did she know what was going on here?

_This is how we live Bella. Kill her so we can clean this mess up. _Aro commanded. I hissed at him.

"No." I growled still looking into her eyes.

"She'll have to die, she's seen what we are and what we do." he said. The girl clung to me, quivering. She hadn't seen anything.

"I won't kill her. She's seen nothing Aro. Touch her and see." I hissed. Jane growled at me. I pressed the girl's face into my chest, carefully, not letting her see the bloody mess that was guaranteed to be around us. I turned to face Aro, annoyed now.

"Aro." Jane gasped. In her mind I saw my face, eyes a blood red.

"If you won't kill her then… Alec." Aro said. Alec took a step towards me and the child. I let a snarl rip from my chest. The girl whimpered and I held onto her.

"What's going on?" she asked, frightened. I sent out waves of calm, she relaxed a little.

"Nothing. You're okay." I comforted, eyes locked on Alec. Then the little girl screamed. I turned my attention on the now glaring Jane. She would torture her for no reason? I shoved against the torture power until I felt the girl's heat with me. She stopped panting and screaming although her face was stained with tears. The only thing I gave her to protect her from Jane was that, I couldn't give her anything else. She wouldn't be able to handle it. Jane growled.

"Sorry Jane. Did I ruin all of your fun?" I asked. Alec took another step forward, larger this time. "Stay away from us." I hissed at him.

_Bella, I'm coming over to take her from you and let her go. _Alec said.

"Let me do it." I suggested.

"Not a chance. How do we know you won't run?" Alec asked. Jane caught on.

"You don't even know her, how can your risk your life for her?" Jane asked.

"Because she's defenseless, and I see nothing wrong in what she's done." I said.

"She'll tell someone." Jane insisted. I glared at her and she hit the ground, panting and cringing. Alec bolted at me but I caught his arm and electrocuted him. The girl screamed as he thrashed at us, growling the whole time. Aro, Marcus, and Caius caught me, and Alec snatched the girl away from me. My projecting was going too far away. She clamped her eyes shut and screamed.

"Let her go!" I yelled. Loosing all concentration on Jane, she hoped up off of the ground and pulled the girl away, being rough with her. Jane dropped her on the ground and the girl began to cry again. She grabbed the child again and smiled wickedly as she walked away with her. I passed out as the distance weakened me.

_So there it is. Isn't Jane a brat? So let me know what you think about it. Alright so I guess that's it. Review and keep checking in, I'll be posting up soon. Thanks!!_


	3. Escape

_Well here's the next chapter. I figured it would be unfair to leave you guys hanging as to what happens with Edward back home while Bella's stuck with the Volturi, so I added it in there too. For some strange reason, when I wrote about the little girl in the last chapter, I fell in love with her. So far she's nameless, but in my mind I can see her face clearly, and she's adorable. I plan on having her play a huge role in this story!! So anyway, read and review, thank, enjoy!!_

Chapter 3: Escape

_Edward Pov:_

"Rosalie, what have you done?" I growled.

"Exactly what this family needed." she snapped, returning to the mirror.

"Where did they take her Rose?!" I yelled. They took her, my Bella. And it was all Rosalie's fault. I shouldn't have gone hunting and left Bella with the two self-absorbed morons in the household.

"Why should I tell you? You'll only go and bring her back." she asked lightly as if this whole conversation was a bore to her.

"They went back to the Volturi, they went to Volterra didn't they?" I asked.

"No, Jane wouldn't tell me actually, and Alec was too absorbed in Bella to say anything." she replied. Absorbed in Bella?

"What do you mean "absorbed in Bella"?" I asked.

"You may have some competition brother. He's in love with her too. Liked her the minute he laid eyes on her little crumpled up body. That just comes to prove how strong she really is." Rose said.

"Rose I swear to God, tell me where they took her. She could get killed! She's just a newborn, she's alone and scared." I hissed. I was about to rip her head off in a minute. She knew where Bella was, I could see it in her face, and she refused to tell me? How dare she deny me of my wife?

"Do I look like I care? The Volturi would've come for her anyway, I just quickened the process. You'll get over her Edward, she's stupid." Rosalie replied in her self absorbed voice.

"I won't get over her. I love her Rosalie. What would you do if Emmett suddenly disappeared and you didn't know when or how to get him back?" I asked. She looked up at me, and I saw a quick flash of emotion in her eyes. Sorrow? Guilt? But she recovered herself too quick.

"That's different." she snarled. I balled my hands into fists, I felt the monster side of me come out. I wanted to hurt, I wanted to kill. Jasper came in then and put a hand on my shoulder. Calming me was not going to work this time.

"Edward. Stop!" Jasper growled. I forgot, emotions in the room effected him too. So now he wanted to kill Rosalie as much as I did.

"Come on, let it go." Jasper said. I calmed myself a bit and left the room. Once I was in my room I heard Alice yelling at Rose.

"You don't have to be such a-a…" she shouted, and then groaned. In her mind she was cussing Rosalie out, but none of those words seemed to fit her this time.

About an hour later I was sitting in my room, staring at a picture of Bella. Stroking her face with my finger. I didn't want to live without her, I just couldn't.

"Edward?" Alice whispered through a crack in the door. I hadn't heard her come upstairs, or anywhere near my door, I was too absorbed in Bella. What else was new?

"What?" I asked.

"She's with them, the Volturi." Alice whispered. At this one piece of information I felt hope again, joy. I sat up and motioned her to come in. It was 4:00 a.m., I hadn't been able to stop thinking about my angel since last night, when she first disappeared. Alice came in and sat beside me.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." she whispered as she replayed the vision in her head.

Bella was weak, her eyes like black ash except for the ring of color that was dark blue. She was thirsty, and locked up in a dark room. There was more than one figure in the darkness though. There was a little girl, chained to a wall, she was shaking. The Volturi was forcing Bella to kill, to make her first hunt for human blood, a little girl at that.

"God, they're torturing her Alice." I said. I had to get there, to help her. NOW.

"What? How?" she asked.

"Look Alice, don't you see? Bella doesn't want to drink human blood right? But that's what the Volturi do, they're human blood drinkers. So she refuses, and they decide to lock her up in a room, that has no fresh air, and chain a little girl with her. Eventually it's going to get harder for her to resist…" I said but Alice interrupted.

"Into something she doesn't want to do, giving the Volturi the advantage." Alice finished. I nodded as I rushed to pack a few things. "Wait for me. I'm coming too." Alice said and flew out of the room.

"Make it quick Alice!" I called as I slung the duffel over my shoulder. I ran downstairs and out my stuff in the trunk of the car.

_Where are you going? _Carlisle asked.

"To Bella." I said, knowing he'd hear me.

_Wait, you found her? _he asked, confused.

"No, Alice saw her, she's in Volterra. I'm going with Alice to save her. Bring her back here." I replied. He didn't answer. I leaned against the car impatiently as I listened to Alice and Jasper fight.

"Jasper, I'm going with Edward, that's the end of it." Alice snapped.

"Alice, it's too dangerous. What if they kill you too?" Jasper asked, desperate.

"Jasper, no one is going to die. I'll come back okay?" she asked. I heard the metallic zip as a zipper was pulled.

"Let me go then." Jasper said.

"No!" we both shouted in unison. He shut up and with one last kiss goodbye, Alice climbed in beside me.

_Edward, do me one favor? If she is going to die, call me and tell me, I want to say goodbye one last time. _Jasper said. I nodded and sped down the drive and to the airport. Carlisle had already called and told them, they had the tickets awaiting our arrival.

_Bella Pov:_

The clinking of chains brought me back to consciousness. I sat up and looked around, I was in a dark room, surrounded by walls, and I wasn't alone. The beating of a heart and the scent of sugar told me that before anything else did. My throat was set on fire, burning. The little girl was here with me, struggling with the chains that had bound her. It was my little girl, the one I'd met before I passed out. She looked pale and tired. Her lips were chapped. They hadn't killed her, they expected me to.

"Hey, stop. You're okay." I whispered into the darkness.

"Help me." she cried. I drew in a deep breath and held it as I crawled forward to help her. As soon as she saw who it was, she relaxed. She felt safe around me? The one who could kill her with one wrong touch, once diverge in attention. But she felt safe.

"You're going to be okay." I whispered as I squeezed the chains, they crumbled under my touch. She watched in amazement, and then crawled into my arms. She didn't even seem surprised when our skin met. Hers felt nice against my own. She still had the steel wrapped around her wrists, but she didn't seem to care.

"You want those off too?" I asked. She nodded and handed me her hand. I could feel her pulse under my fingertips, gradually slowing as she began to feel calmer, and safer. I gently wiggled my finger between her flesh and the steel, she watched as I closed my fingers and pulled, releasing her entirely.

"My Baba told me about you." she whispered. I froze.

"What's a Baba?" I asked.

"Baba is my daddy, but he's not a real daddy, he took me and my sister when I was real young. He told me about your kind." she whispered.

"Oh? And what did he say?" I asked lightly. She looked up at me.

"He said your kind is beautiful, strong, and fast. You drink blood and kill a lot of people. But I don't believe him." she whispered into my ear.

"Look, you can't tell anyone that. They'll kill you and your Baba, and your sister." I breathed. She cuddled up close to me, resting her head on my chest.

"I don't want to die. You won't kill me will you?" she asked. Those very words stung, made me feel like I just got stabbed in my chest.

"No, I promise." I whispered and I realized it was true. I didn't know why, but from the moment I laid eyes on her beautiful, childlike face and her pure green eyes, I loved her. I didn't want her to suffer. The pain I had to go through to sit here, holding her to my chest was nothing compared to what I would feel if she were killed.

"Thank you." she whispered as she snuggled closer to me. Once her breathing began to even out and her heartbeats began to get into a rhythm, I knew she was asleep. I could "hear" her dreams, at least not through Edward's gift, but maybe through Aro's. I just watched her.

"Baba stop." she mumbled. I looked down, but she was asleep. I carefully stroked her face with the back of my hand. She began to cry suddenly, I pulled my hand away, afraid that I'd hurt her, but she wouldn't stop, even after a few minutes of me not touching her. I lightly pressed my palm to her wet cheek and was tossed into her dream.

_There were two girls in the room, cuddled together on a bundle of blankets. One of them was smaller, the other was her. Another person entered the scene, a man. He ripped the younger of the two from my child's arms_.

"_Stop Baba." my girl yelled. _

"_Kira say goodbye to your sister." Baba replied. Kira? That was her name? _

"_No Baba! Give her back! Please?" Kira yelled. _

"_Kira, I cannot keep both of you. Nata will go to someone else." Baba said. _

"_Please? I'll split my food with her, just don't give away the rest of the family I have." she whispered, hopeless. Baba took Kira's hand and placed it in her sister's. _

"_Kira, she is your sister, and I am your Baba. I took you when you were a baby to protect you from the vampires. And this is how you repay me?" Baba asked. _

"_No Baba. But she is my sister. Let me go with her." Kira said. Baba shook his head and lead her down the street. Leading them to a shabby house. I noted every street, every turn. Paying close attention to every little detail of the house. _

"_Here is where you part." Baba announced. Kira held her sister for dear life. Scared to let her go. Then another child came out and pulled Nata away from Kira. They both sobbed as they went their separate ways. _

"_Be strong Nata. I will come back for you someday." Kira called as her Baba took her and pulled her along. As they walked away they took the dream with them, and I pulled my hand away from her face. I hugged her closer to me, but she woke up. _

"What?" she asked.

"I know your name." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Kira." I replied, her face fell and she pushed away from me.

"That's not my real name. Baba gave me that name, to hide my identity. I hate him. He took my sister Nata away from me. Nata is her real name." she replied sharply, remembering that day.

"How'd you get here?" I asked. She came and cuddled up to me, seeking warmth that I could not give.

"Baba was mad at me. All I did was cry, ever since he took Nata away. So he took me to the big clock and left me there. They pushed me in with the others, and brought me here. I knew what was going on before it started. Baba told me about this place too. He said whoever came in that was human, never came out." she whispered. So he knew what would happen if she were taken?

"Did he want to you to die?" I asked. She nodded and began to cry. Her thoughts on Nata.

"I know where she is. I can take you there." I whispered. She stopped crying and looked up at me. Green eyes with a spark of hope.

"Really? I get to see Nata again?" she whispered in excitement. I nodded, smiling down at her. "How are we going to get out of this place?" she asked.

"I have a plan. But you'll have to play along." I breathed into her ear. She nodded.

I placed her by the farthest wall and then smashed into the brick. It turned to dust and I continued the process until I finally broke through. I saw the light that came from a little hole in the ceiling, the sun was up, it was day time again.

"Bella! What a nice-" Aro began but they he saw my blackened eyes and the child behind me.

"Aro, I need to speak with you." I said politely. He smiled and nodded. Jane moved toward the child but I caught her in my arms before anyone else could touch her.

"Still stubborn I see." Jane noted. I smiled as I pushed out the mind torture and electrocution towards the little girl.

"What do you want Bella?" Aro asked politely, but I could hear the fake emotion behind his voice.

"I will feed, but I want her to be hunted with the others." I said. Aro raised his eyebrows in surprise at such a request. Her breath caught.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"But… I want her to be my kill, along with her sister Nata. She lives here." I said. I guarded my thoughts about my plan to escape and then pressed my finger to his hand. He nodded and smiled.

"Alec, Bella and the child will show you the way to Nata's house. Collect her and bring them both back along with a group of others. Bella is ready to create her first kill." Aro said excitedly. The child froze in my arms and looked up at me. Scared for her sister.

"Come on Bella." Alec said, reaching for my hand. I ignored it and balanced her on my hip.

"Alec, don't touch me." I hissed at him, he dropped his hand away. "Aro, what about the sun?" I asked. He smiled.

"You learn quick. Here, take this." he said and handed me his black cloak. I put it around me and the child who was now quaking. I needed to tell her something, but how. I followed Alec out into the sun, it shone on the black and began to heat both of us. I kept my skin away from the rays, careful not to attract any attention.

"Nata?' she whispered.

"I won't hurt her. I'm going to take you both and run with you." I breathed into her ear, quieter than she'd been. Alec was ahead of us, but he was still whispering.

"Bella, why her sister?" Alec asked.

"Because I think that they deserve to die together." I said, the words hurt to say.

"Okay." he said back. Her heartbeat was picking up as we talked about death between her and Nata.

We walked at a faster pace than humans, but not one that would attract too much attention. We reached the shabby house in perfect time.

"This place?" I asked. She nodded.

"Alec, I'm going to need your help. We've got to ambush them, give them no alternate option except give us the child or die." I said.

_Got it. _he replied. I knocked on the door, a pudgy woman opened it. She gasped when she saw us. Especially when she laid her eyes on Nata's sister.

"We want Nata." I stated. She gulped.

"May we come in?" I asked, forcefully. She shook her head and slammed the door shut. I growled, low and threatening and then forced the door open. Screams erupted from all around.

"Please don't take her. She's just a little girl!" the woman shrieked. She was clinging to a little black haired girl. She had the same shade of black hair as my child. It was straight and long. Nata's eyes were different though, they weren't green like her sister's, they were a pure blue. Beautiful as well.

"Give her over and no one gets killed." Alec stated. Three other children whimpered from the other room. Nata was staring at her sister who was clinging to me.

"Kira?" Nata whispered, disbelieving. She climbed out of my arms and ran to hug her sister.

"Kira, is that Nata?" I asked gently. She nodded, clinging to her. "Take them." I ordered. Alec trudged forward and ripped Nata and the other child from the woman's arms.

"Here Bella." he said handing them over to me. I took Nata in one arm, the nameless girl in the other. Nata was shaking hard, her heartbeat had picked up as soon as she was taken from her foster mother. She shivered when our skin met, eyes on her sister.

"I'm not mean. I'm going to get you out of here. Come easy okay?" I breathed to Nata. She froze and looked at me. Then nodded. Alec was looking at the other children, deciding whether or not to take a few more.

"No Alec. They belong to her. I only wanted this one." I said as I bounced Nata in my arms. She locked eyes with her sister, scared to death.

"Alright, let's go then." Alec said, walking to the door, but eyeing Nata the whole time. I hissed at him and he walked faster. I winked at the woman on the floor, tears running down her cheeks. Then I turned for Alec and scowled at him. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. This was my chance. Still concentrating on him I ran for the door and bolted away as fast as possible. Alec was still withering on the floor in pain and I was getting farther away from Alec every minute.

"Are you okay?" I asked Nata. She was amazed. Her sister touched her arm, and Nata looked up at her.

"Nata, she's good. She helped me, she didn't kill me. She doesn't drink blood." she said. Nata was confused.

"Okay, what can I call you?" I asked. The green eyes girl shrugged. "Can I just call you-" I began.

"I used to call her Nana when I was younger." Nata said. I looked toward the green eyed girl and waited.

"You can call me Nana for now, but I want a different name." she whispered. I nodded.

"Okay, Nana has it wrong. I do drink blood, but not human blood. See, I was kidnapped too. I am not from around here. My family is from America, they believe in drinking animal blood instead. I won't hurt you, but I do plan to take you there. I have a good family, they'll accept you and you'll be well protected." I explained. They were both staring at me.

"You had a family?" Nana asked. I nodded.

"Those vampires back there weren't my family. I had a boyfriend, actually he proposed to me." I whispered, sadness in my voice, Edward was probably going nuts back home. I broke my contact with Alec when I moved out of range. I had appeared in a town, I didn't know where though. "Nana, where's the airport or at least a phone." I asked nervously.

"I don't know. But I see a phone right there." she said, pointing to a pay phone. I walked over there and picked it up. I popped in the amount of money and dialed Edward's cell.

"Hello?" his velvet voice asked. I sighed.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella? Where are you?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared. I'm going to catch a flight with a few new friends." I said.

"I'm already on a plane, were landing in a few minutes. Try to catch a ride to the airport, as soon as you can." he said, excitement in his voice.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, so much. Alice is with me." he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. In the background I could hear one of the flight attendants telling people to shut off all electrnic devices.

"You've got to go." I stated.

"Yeah. See you in a few." he whispered.

"Love you." I replied and hung up.

"Where are we going?" Nata asked.

"The airport. My "fiancé" is meeting me there. You're coming with me." I said as I tried to catch a Taxi. Finally one stopped. Nana and Nata scooted into the backseat, I followed.

"The airport." I said sternly and slammed the door shut. The driver nodded and sped down the rode. Nana and Nata were filled with their own conversation, a lot to catch up on. I sat in my black cloak, protecting myself from exposure. My throat was on fire, and it was worse now that I'd added Nata to the list of people to try not to kill. I watched as the scenery changed from city to a bunch of streets until finally the airport. I threw several dollars up front and pulled the two sisters into my arms again. They got quiet as they looked around, from their thoughts they'd never seen an airport before. As soon as I got inside I looked around me.

"What's your name?" Nata asked.

"Bella." I replied.

"Bella, where are we going now?" Nata asked.

"To find my family." I whispered. She nodded and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Bella?" Nana asked her voice sounded weak and airy.

"Oh. When was the last time you ate?" I asked.

"I don't know." Nana replied.

"You feel faint?" I asked. She nodded. I found the gate where Edward's plane would be landing and a café right across from it. I sat them on my lap and got them each an apple and some water.

"Until we're on the plane." I said. They nodded. Nana bit into her apple and I smelled the juice that flowed into her mouth. It smelled revolting and as I stared at the water bottles I wanted to puke.

"A345 now landing." an overhead announced. I stood, carrying Nana on my back and Nata in my arms. I walked over and took a seat in one of the blue plastic chairs.

"Now what?" Nana asked. Her voice sounded better now that she'd eaten.

"We wait, and then we meet Edward, and then we board the next plane to America." I said. I stopped breathing. There were too many people around us, I was in a lot of pain.

"This is hard for you isn't it?" Nana asked. She'd noticed that my chest had stopped moving up and down.

"Yes, I haven't had a drink in about four days. Protecting you and fighting against the Volturi is something that weakens me." I replied. She nodded and scooted away from me. I smiled.

"Just trying to help." she said.

"I know. Thanks." I replied. She smiled and it took my breath away. Her smile lit her whole face up.

_Bella? _Edward asked. I became alert and looked around desperately.

_Edward? Where are you? _I asked searching faces.

_Getting off now. _he replied. I was filled with happiness, hearing his voice again was refreshing to me. I stood up and looked towards the gate. Alice danced out and then Edward.

"There they are." I whispered. Nana and Nata took my hands, and I led them through the crowds of people. Edward heard my voice because he turned and looked right at me. I smiled at his expression. Human speed wasn't fast enough for me, I picked up Nana and slung Nata onto my back. I jogged to him and then felt his arms around me. I breathed in his scent and filled with happiness.

"Bella?" Alice asked nervously. I pulled away.

"Hi Alice." I said. She was staring at the two kids I was holding.

"Who are they?" Edward asked. I looked down at Nana, who was staring at Edward.

"This is Nana, but that isn't her real name, just a nickname. And this," I said pulling Nata off of my back. "Is Nata." He watched in amazement as I set them both down, gentle.

"Hi." Nana said. Nata was nervous and was still clinging to me.

"What are they doing here?" Alice asked as she looked them both over.

"The Volturi tried to kill them both." I whispered. "So I ran with them."

"Bella. I'm scared." Nata said suddenly. I looked down at her.

"Of?" I asked.

"I don't want to die." she said and began to cry. Nana was there in an instant, comforting her little sister. I stroked Nata's face lightly.

"You are not going to die." I said. Then I turned back to Edward.

"How are you doing that?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Handling them with so much care, doesn't it hurt to be around them?" he asked.

"Yeah, a lot." I whispered and then hugged him again.

_I missed you. _he said.

_Me too. _I replied. He kissed my forehead. I smiled and kissed him passionately. I'd missed him, and now we could be together. Alice sighed.

"We'd better get going. The danger isn't over yet." Alice stated. I broke away from him and picked up Nana. Edward took Nata. We headed for one of the desks and bought five plane tickets, for first class. Then we boarded easily and waited as the plane took off.

Alice took to the girls quickly, and that gave me some time with Edward.

_They're cute. _Edward commented.

_I know, I'm scared for them. I don't want to see either of them get hurt. _I replied.

_I know. _he stated.

_You know, Nana and Nata already knew about our kind. Before I even said anything. They knew what I was. _I said.

_How? _He asked.

_Their Baba told them. He's sort of like their father, but he kidnapped them when they were little. They don't have any parents, or a home to go to. Nana doesn't even have a name. _I replied just as surprised as he was.

_Really?_ He asked curiously.

_Yeah. I want to adopt them. They have a right to live. I love them too much to just let them go. _I stated.

_Bella…_he began, hesitating.

_I'm not saying it's official, it's just an idea. I fell in love with Nana when I first laid eyes on her. _I explained.

_She's very pretty. _he replied, looking at the green eyed girl who was staring out the window.

_Can we talk to Carlisle? _I begged.

_We can try. _He replied.

And then Nana crawled into my lap and fell asleep. Nata was playing with Alice, I could tell that this was all going to work out somehow. Edward took my hand when I stopped breathing.

"You want me to take her?" he asked. I shook my head.

"If I'm going to be around her I might as well get used to it." I stated. He didn't like it, me putting myself in pain for a stranger. He'd warm up to her. After several hours, the plane finally landed and as I stepped into the familiar brisk air of Denali I felt relieved. Nana and Nata were freezing. I handed them the cloak and they wrapped each other in it. Edward led us to his car, and Alice and the girls sat in the back while Edward and I took the front. He drew little circles on my hand with his finger and due to his speeding we reached the house in record time.

"Ready to meet your new family?" I asked the girls. Edward grimaced at the use of the word family. He hadn't exactly accepted them yet. Then both nodded and smiled. I led them into the Denali household, and watched their faces as they saw everything around them.

_Cliffhanger! LOL! I will try to update more later on today. Read and review. Like I said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Here's two questions I would like you to answer. _

_1. Do you think Edward will accept Nana and Nata? _

_2. Do you think Bella will be able to adopt them? _

_Okay, I'm anxious to hear what you think. I'll try to get another chapter up tonight, but as for now I'm exhausted and I think that if I type anymore my fingers might fall of! Lol! So anyway. Read and review. DON'T FORGET THE QUESTIONS! Thanks!!_


	4. Family

_As I promised, I am updating again. Okay, so what do you think so far about Nana and Nata? A few people have asked me if Nana is Renesmee and to all of those who have asked… You'll have to wait and see. Okay so enough of my pointless chatter. Here's the next chapter for you guys._

Chapter 4: Family

_Bella Pov:_

Nana and Nata were amazed at the amount of vampires that surrounded them. Everyone was downstairs except for Rosalie and Tanya. They looked around at the whole family, everyone confused and surprised at the two little girls that were there.

"Everyone, this is Nata and Nana. They're sisters." I said.

"Welcome to your new family." Edward said from beside me. I looked up at him, and smiled. Was he really accepting them as a part of his family? I was excited now.

"Really?" I whispered, he nodded and I threw my arms around him. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. "Thank you." I whispered into his ear. Nata was hugging Alice tightly, she really loved her. Nana was busy studying the faces of my family members.

"Bella!" Kate yelled as she ran through the back door. She hugged me tightly and then looked down, noticing the little girl who was surprised at the addition. She looked scared.

"Nana, come here." I whispered, holding out my hand. She placed hers in it and I pulled her gently towards me, Kate, and Edward.

"Who is she?" Nana asked.

"Nana, that is Kate, she's one of my best friends." I replied. Kate smiled at Nana. I picked her up and walked over to the rest of the family. Jasper seemed uncomfortable so I kept her away from him. If they did stay, Alice and Nata were going to be inseparable. Edward chuckled.

"Who are they?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"This is Esme, my mom, Carlisle, my dad, Emmett and Jasper, my brothers, and these are Kate, Alice, and Irina, my sisters. I have two more but they're busy right now." I said introducing her to everyone. Carlisle smiled at us, but underneath all of that he was confused. I looked outside and noticed how dark it was getting.

"Where'd they come from?" Rosalie asked ignorantly at me and then she saw the two children.

"That is another one of my sisters. Her name is Rosalie." I said to the girls. "Rose, this is Nana, and that is Nata." Tanya appeared behind Rose in an instant, curious as well. "And that is my other sister, Tanya." Nana was watching me.

"Can I hug her?" Esme asked. I looked up and nodded. Nana looked at Esme and then wrapped her arms around Esme's neck. "She seems comfortable around our kind." Esme noted. Nata yawned largely and it caught everyone's attention.

"Tired?" I asked. They both nodded.

"They can sleep upstairs in our room." Edward said. I nodded.

"You want to take her?" I asked Edward. He reached for Nana, Alice refused to let go of Nata.

"Where is he taking us?" Nana asked suddenly, she seemed scared to be away from me.

"Upstairs so you can sleep." I replied. Fear shot through her. She really was scared to go without me. I walked over to her and stayed behind Edward. He was confused, but he went upstairs. Alice followed behind us.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Nata asked Alice. I smiled to myself.

"Ask Bella." Alice said as Edward laid Nana down.

"Go on Alice, let her sleep." I replied. Alice was happy, she loved Nata the way I loved Nana. Alice left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Are you going to be okay in here?" I asked Nana as I tucked her in. She nodded and hugged me. I kissed her forehead gently, and my throat burned more.

"Yes. Thank you." she whispered. I nodded and walked to the door, Edward hugged Nana as well. Then he followed me out.

"Mommy?" Nana called. I froze. Had she really just called me mommy?

"Yes?" I asked, my throat a bit dry.

"I love you." she replied. I smiled.

"Me too." I whispered and then disappeared with Edward down the stairs.

"She's happy here." he noted. I nodded.

"She called me mom." I whispered happily. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, are you ready though? To be one?" he asked. I nodded.

"She hasn't even seen the whole family yet. Where's Jake?" I asked.

"He's coming back tomorrow morning. He was too mad at Rosa to stay with us." Edward said.

"Bella? Can we talk to you a minute?" Carlisle asked from downstairs.

"Yeah." I replied and flew down to meet them in the living room.

_Okay, so I know this is short, but it served it's purpose so I hoped you all liked it. I will update one more time today. So how'd you like it? Nata is really taking to Alice huh? Edward is really warming up to them too. So anyway, I'll keep updating. Thank you for reading. _


	5. Answers

_Here's the next chapter. I'm addicted to this story line and this website. On my profile I have pictures of Nana and Nata's eyes, so if you want to you can go and see. I think the colors are really pretty. Okay so anyway, here's the next chapter. _

_Chapter 5: Answers_

_Bella Pov:_

Sitting on the couch next to Edward made me realize that I really was back with my family. I never wanted to leave Edward's embrace again.

"Bella, could you please explain what's going on?" Carlisle asked. I looked up at him and realized that the family was still entirely clueless as to how the girls survived, and how I had managed to be so careful with them. Upstairs was quiet except for the steady heartbeats and even breathing form the girls.

"As you probably all know, Jane and Alec came and took me back to the Volturi. They tried to make me feed, but I refused and managed to rescue Nana. They took her away, I passed out, and woke up this morning to her chained to a wall. Completely helpless. They were counting on my newborn thirst to drive me to kill her, but I busted through the wall after learning about her sister Nata. Alec took me and her to Nata's house, their Baba separated them when they were little, and I took Nata from her foster mother. Then I tortured Alec and ran with them." I said quickly. Rosalie growled at the fact that I'd hurt her sibling but I hissed at her and she managed to shut up.

"Okay, a few questions. What's a Baba?" Carlisle asked.

"Her "father". He kidnapped them when they were babies. He told them about our kind too. I don't know how he knew about us, but he did and he told Nana and Nata. But Nana isn't her real name, he used to call her Kira, but that's not her real name either. He left her where he was sure the Volturi would find her. She was of no use to him and he wanted her dead since all she did was cry when she and her sister was separated." I said.

"How are you resisting?" Jasper asked suddenly. I looked up at him, he had his arms wrapped around Alice.

"I don't know. I was just gentle and I held my breath really. I mean don't get me wrong, now I know what Edward went through, trying to be gentle and not kill me. That's hard. But I did it." I whispered. Jasper was surprised at my answer.

"What?" I asked but before I could answer Carlisle asked me another question.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"I want them to stay, but if they do they're put in a lot of danger. I won't just give them up though, I love Nana too much, and I'm sure Alice would die for Nata." I stated, looking at Alice who smiled at me. "That's what I thought." I replied.

"The Volturi will come after them." Carlisle stated.

"They know too much." I replied.

"Then let's just get rid of the problem." Tanya suggested as she jumped up and headed for the stairs. I was on her in a minute, fighting her. She was not going to touch them.

"Don't you dare." I growled.

"Get off!" Tanya said. I hit her with all the torture I had and ran upstairs. Alice was already guarding Nata. Holding her to her chest. I ran in and took Nana off of the bed. She screamed and froze. Had I hurt her?

"Nana? What's wrong?" I asked. I realized she was still asleep. I ran with her into Alice's room.

"What's wrong Bella? Is she okay?" Alice asked eyeing the child in my arms.

"She's having a nightmare." I whispered. Alice nodded and we listened for footsteps coming upstairs. I let Tanya up, and waited. Nana's heart was beating faster now, my throat was torture, and my mouth filled with excess venom, readying myself for the kill. Tanya was quick, she came in and snatched Nana away from me. Running with her.

"No!" I yelled and went after her. I was faster, and caught up easily. "Give her to me!" I yelled. Nana had woken up and was screaming. I reached for her and Tanya moved away from me. Edward was in front of Tanya within seconds. Rose was with him.

I ripped Nana into my arms and held her close, careful not to harm her. I stopped running and sat down in the snow. Nana was sobbing, scared to death. Edward and Rosalie were yelling at Tanya.

"Nana, shhh. You're okay now. I'm here." I whispered into her ear. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my chest. I froze as her throat was next to me. I wouldn't hurt her. I fought against myself, but I wasn't winning this time. I stopped breathing but it didn't help. She was shaking hard and sobbing into my chest.

"Bella?" Edward asked nervously.

"Take her." I gasped. He reached out for her, but she clung to me.

"Nana, I don't want to hurt you so please go with Edward." I whispered. She looked up at me.

"This is hard for you isn't it?" she asked, copying her words at the airport.

"Very." I replied with a smile. She let Edward take her.

"Just trying to help." she said with a smile.

"I know. Thanks." I replied. Edward was confused, but when I showed him the memory he chuckled.

--

"Bella? Is she okay?" Alice asked running out to meet us as we emerged from the woods. Then she saw the limp figure in Edward's arms and was scared.

"Alice, she's asleep. Rose is chewing Tanya out still, and I think they're going to be fine. At least for now." I whispered. Alice nodded and automatically felt relieved. We carried them back into the house and laid them on the couch. I sat down and stroked Nana's face.

"Are they okay?" Carlisle asked suddenly. I nodded.

"Nana's asleep, Nata's going to be pretty soon." I replied.

"I'm sorry about our sister." Irina said. I looked at her.

"It's okay." I replied, but it wasn't. How could I keep Nana if Tanya was going to try and kill her every time I was away?

_I won't let anything happen to her. _Edward said. I smiled and nodded, feeling reassured.

The feeling disappeared as soon as Tanya and Rose came in through the back door. Tanya sat across from me and Nana, eyeing the child with envy. I growled at her and she looked up at me.

"I've heard of something that might help our situation." Carlisle stated carefully. I heard everything before a word was out of his mouth, he was thinking about what he'd learned of.

"What?" Alice asked anxiously. Nata was curled up on her lap, slowly falling back to sleep.

"It's never been done before, but I know for a fact that venom reacts to itself. Maybe if you and Edward both bite Nana or Nata, she'll stay human, but she'll be different. I'm not sure if it'll work, but it may. Venom repels itself." Carlisle stated. I nodded.

"What are the chances it will work." Edward asked.

"It's fifty-fifty. There's a chance that it'll work how we want it to, as being she stays human but her senses are strengthened and she becomes as durable as us. But there's also a chance that it might not. She might be changed, but she won't stay human at all. If she does, she'll have to be killed. Immortal children are too dangerous to handle, and those who bite her will be executed along with her." Carlisle said.

'I'm not sure. I know I couldn't kill her, but I want to do everything possible to protect her." I said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"It's your choice." Carlisle stated, but I knew that was not true at all.

"No it's not. It's hers." I said. She turned over in her sleep.

"Let me go!" she murmured. I looked down at her, confused. I laid my palm on her cheek and her dream surrounded me.

"_Let me go!" she yelled at Jane. She had a good hold on her while Alec put me in the dark room I had woken up in. Then Jane shoved her to the ground and drug her by her hands to the room where I was. They chained her up and while I was asleep, Jane tortured her._

"_See what she's put you through? If she would've just killed you from the start you wouldn't have to go through this." Jane said. She screamed again and Jane growled at her. Jane walked over and kicked me in the side. I didn't even draw in a breath. _

"_No! Don't hurt her!" Nana screamed. Jane hissed and kicked me again. Then they left. _

I pulled my hand away from her face.

"Oh my God." I gasped.

"What?" Edward asked. I looked at him curiously.

"You didn't see?" I asked. He shook his head.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Watching her dreams. Dreams are only thoughts, and I touched Aro's hand." I said. He was confused.

"Can you hear her?" he asked.

"Not unless I'm touching her. Why? Can you?" I asked. He shook his head. "They tortured her before I woke up, and I didn't even know about it." I whispered.

"What did they do?" Edward asked.

"Jane did it. She kicked me a few times, and she tortured her the way I tortured Tanya. And Nana had to watch all of it." I said. Edward growled when I told him about Jane kicking me. Rosalie hissed at the fact that Nana was tortured at all.

"Poor girl. Did you know this?" Alice asked. I shook my head. And then knelt by Nana. I lifted up the back of her shirt and drew in a deep breath.

"What?" Edward asked. I carefully pulled the fabric off of her back to show them the nasty bruises and cuts that were on her back. Her whole back was covered in black and blue patches. Fresh cuts and scrapes were scattered over her back. On the back of her leg she had a blister that had turned red.

"Oh my." Esme said as she came over to get a closer look.

"I didn't know she had these either." I said.

"Nata doesn't have any." Alice said.

"Nata wasn't thrown on the ground and dragged across the stone floor by Jane either." I said. Carlisle went to get his doctor bag.

"Does she have any other cuts?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I said as I woke her up.

"What?" she asked.

"Dr. Carlisle's going to clean up your cuts okay. I need to know if you have anymore." I said. She nodded and lifted up her shirt till it was just over her belly button. A large deep gash was ripped wide open and dripping blood. I froze. Jasper grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from Nana. She moved forward, towards me, but Edward held her back.

"I want her!" Nana said struggling with him.

"Nana. Look at me." I said. She met my eyes. "You'll be okay. I can't be here right now. I'm going to leave for a little bit and then Edward will call me when you're all better. It's too hard for me."

"Don't leave me." she said.

"Just for a while." I whispered and then I bolted. The room was too heavy with her scent, I couldn't handle it.

"You okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Thank you." I replied as we reached the woods.

"You're doing good, self control is the hardest issue to accomplish and you're blowing it off as if it wasn't important." he commented. I smiled. "You do need to hunt though."

"Yeah." I said. As soon as I said that the hard pounding of a heartbeat caught my attention. I stopped and focused in on my surrounding. Then I looked up and saw a cougar twitching his tail. He hadn't noticed we were here, hunting him yet. Jasper nodded up at the cougar, motioning for me to attack. I nodded and climbed up, jumping from branch to branch until I landed on the cougar's back. He let out a roar as he fell out of the tree. I snapped his neck and bit down hard against his neck. Blood flowed into my mouth and I swallowed, putting the fire out completely. I buried the remnants and then returned back to Jasper. I felt a little bit better, but I was still thirsty.

"Full?" Jasper asked. I shook my head. "Your eyes are back to normal."

"I'm still thirsty." I said, and darted forward. I pounced and landed on a deer, not needing to think I drained it within minutes. I felt stronger almost automatically. The fire was extinguished and I was no longer thirsty.

"Okay. I'm good. You need to hunt?" I asked.

"Nah. I hunted this morning, after Alice and Edward left." Jasper said.

"What do you think about them?" I asked.

"They're hard to be around, but they seem like nice kids. Alice is really attached to Nata, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a father." Jasper said.

"I know what you mean. Nata does love Alice though, and I can see how Alice acts around Nata. Alice is ready to be her mom." I replied.

"If she decides to adopt her I don't think I'll be able to help change Nata. I'm too scared that I'll kill her." Jasper said. We were sitting on a tree branch now.

"I'm scared of that too. Do you think we should change them?" I asked. I tried to imagine Nana as a vampire, but I couldn't because I knew that wasn't a possibility.

"There's a big chance they may make it, but there's an equal amount that they might not." Jasper said.

"I know. I don't want to put Nana in danger. I don't think I'd be able to kill her if she didn't turn out right though. It would hurt me too much." I said. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the tree trunk.

"Hey, It'll be okay. You don't have to do this though. You don't even have to mention it to Nana." Jasper said.

"Yes I do. If I were Nana I'd want to know every option I had, and by not telling her it might put her in, more danger that she'd be in if she just knew all of her choices." I replied.

"What do you think about Edward tough?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I mean, do you think he's ready to be a father?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm really not sure." I replied. I heard a scream then. I jumped down and looked around. It had come from Nana, I knew that much.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked. I felt my whole body go numb, I couldn't move.

_Edward? What's going on? _I practically shouted.

_Carlisle's just stitching her up. It hurts is all. Don't worry. _he replied.

"She's in pain. Carlisle had to give her stitches for that gash she had on her stomach." I said to Jasper.

"You want to go back?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to put her in danger. What if there's a lot of blood?" I asked.

"Bella, I won't let you hurt her, but as a mom, I think she'll probably want you." Jasper said as he landed next to me. I nodded and darted towards the house.

"Jasper hold on to me." I said as we reached the back door. He caught my arms behind my back. I locked my muscles into place and walked into the house. As soon as I reached the living room saw Nana's tears as Carlisle gave her a few stitches.

"Edward, she shouldn't be here. Get her out." Rosalie said. I growled at her. Nana's head snapped up and she reached for me.

"Mommy." she said. I took a slow step forward, gouging my reaction and making sure I could handle it. Rosalie was blocking me before I could even reach her.

"Bella, you're putting her in danger. Your just a newborn." Rosalie said.

"Get out of my way Rose. She wants me. Besides, I have a right to see her if I want to." I hissed, and shoved at her. She just pushed me backwards.

"Mommy." Nana cried out again. It pained me to hear the shaky desperation in her voice. I fought against Rosalie, and with Jasper's hands securing me, I walked closer to her. Jasper stopped breathing.

"You okay?" I asked him. He nodded. Nana's face was tear stained. Edward was beside me, he added his hands to my arms, restraining me.

"Bella?" Edward asked nervously.

"I'm okay. I just want to be there for her." I said. He nodded and helped me forward. Finally I reached the couch and sat beside Nana. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. I leaned my head against hers and tried my best to make her feel better. As soon as she touched me the emotion of pain was strong. I relaxed and comforted it.

"Almost done." Carlisle said as he pushed the needle through her skin one last time. He tied it up and cut the string. He cleaned her stomach of all the blood that covered her skin and Jasper and Edward let go of me. I wrapped my arms around Nana and rocked her with me.

"Thank you." I said to both Carlisle and Jasper. Edward had his arms around me and Nana. I twisted my head around to meet his lips with mine.

"I love you." he whispered into my ear.

"Me too. One more month." I whispered back.

"I can't wait." he replied.

"Me either." I said, concentrating the excitement to remain between us. There was a lot of it. I pressed my lips to his once more.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled. Rose slapped him in the back of the head. I laughed at the bickering couple and took Nana upstairs to our room.

"Are you tired?" I asked after she was finished with a yawn. She smiled and nodded.

"Will you lay with me?" she asked. I nodded.

"We both will." Edward added. I smiled and laid her down. She winced.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The stitches hurt." she said.

"Stay here with Edward." I said, she nodded. I ran downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing. You have any painkillers? Nana's in a lot of pain." I said.

"Here, give her a half teaspoon." he said as he handed me an Advil bottle. I nodded.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. I turned around to look at him.

"You're going to make a good mother." he said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered and then went upstairs.

"Nana, come here." I said. She came over to me. I poured a half-teaspoon into the measuring cup and handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Medicine. Drink it and you'll feel better." I said. She gulped it down and handed the cup back to me.

"Done." she said. I smiled and put the bottle up on a shelf.

"Good job. Now go lay down." I said. She went and laid beside Edward. I smiled and followed her over. I wormed myself between them.

"Night." she whispered and closed her eyes. I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Night." I replied.

_Edward Pov:_

She was so gentle and careful around her. I was amazed at how much she had attached herself to this little girl over the three days they had together. She sat on the couch, rocking Nana, comforting her. I wrapped my arms around both of them.

"Thank you." she said to Carlisle. She twisted her head around to press her lips to mine. I'd missed this for the four days she was away from me. I missed holding her in my arms.

"I love you." I breathed into her ear.

"Me too. One more month." she whispered to me.

"I can't wait." I said excitedly.

"Me either." she said. She must've felt the excitement in me because the whole atmosphere became happy and anxious. She pressed her lips to mine once more. I loved her so much, she was my Bella and she always would be. I forgot about everything else, all my worries.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled bringing me back to reality. Rose slapped him in the back of the head. I heard Bella laugh at the fighting Emmett and Rose. She stood up and took Nana into our room.

"Are you tired?" Bella asked Nana who'd just gotten over a huge yawn. Nana smiled and nodded.

"Will you lay with me?" she asked and Bella nodded. She was ready to step up and be Nana's mom.

"We both will." I said, Bella looked at me and smiled. Then she went over and laid the little girl down. Bella noticed when she winced.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking her up and down. Worried.

"The stitches hurt." Nana said.

"Stay here with Edward." Bella said, she nodded. Bella ran downstairs leaving me to sit with Nana.

"You like her huh?" Nana asked lightly.

"Very much. We're getting married soon." I said happily.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked sadly.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked her.

"I want to stay. I like Bella. I want her to be my mommy. Your nice to, I wouldn't mind if you were my daddy either." she whispered. The words smacked into me. She liked me too?

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, you're really nice and Bella loves you a lot." she replied. "I think you'd be a good daddy."

"Wouldn't I be your Baba?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"No, my daddy, but never my Baba. My Baba was too mean. he tried to kill me. I like you and Bella a lot more than I like him." she said. I nodded.

"Nana, come here." Bella said as she came into the room. She carefully poured some medicine into a measuring cup and then handed it to Nana. I could see she was gagging at the sight of it, now that she was immortal, she would be disgusted at the sight of human food.

"What is it?" Nana asked.

"Medicine. Drink it and you'll feel better." Bella said gently. Nana gulped the blue liquid down and handed the empty cup back to Bella.

"Done." Nana said. Bella smiled as she put the medicine on a shelf out of reach of Nana.

"Good job. Now go lay down." Bella said. Nana came and laid beside me. I bundled her up in a blanket and smiled. Bella came and wormed her way between us, wrapping her arms around the bundle. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Night." Nana whispered and let her eyes slip closed. Bella pressed her lips to Nana's forehead.

"Night." Bella replied.

_She loves you, you know. _Bella said.

I thought back to our conversation while Bella was downstairs getting the medicine for Nana, _I know. _

_She said that to you? _she asked, reading my thoughts.

_Yeah. _I replied.

_Is it wrong to say I'm scared? _she asked.

_Scared of what? No one's going to hurt you Bella, I won't let them. _I said not understanding.

_Not that, I scared about her. Either choice always leads to danger, they both can lead to death. I'm scared to make the wrong choices as a mother and a wife. _she replied.

_I know what you mean, I'm scared to be a father. _I replied. I was surprised, she seemed so ready and sure about being her mom.

_Jasper's scared too you know. He doesn't want to kill Nata if they decide to bite her and make her more durable. I think he'll be okay. _She said, reassuring me.

_I feel bad for him. Alice wants to make Nata hers. She loves her too. _I replied.

_What should we do? _she asked.

_I'm not sure. It's her choice not ours, but I think she should stay human. She's so young, and she doesn't know what she's giving up. _I said.

_See, but she can't miss what she never had. _she said. I nodded in agreement.

Nana had fallen asleep, and with a little effort, Bella had successfully removed her arm from around Nana without disturbing her. We both went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"She wants a different name." Bella said.

"I know." I said.

"I'm thinking about mixing two names maybe. But I don't know what two names." she said, frustrated.

I shrugged, "Let's figure it out later. Right now we've got to figure out what we are going to do. What do you think?"

"I think, we should talk to Carlisle." she said as she jumped up and took me with her.

_Bella Pov:_

I pulled Edward with me as I headed for Carlisle's office. He was sorting through papers, not busy at all. I knocked lightly.

"Come in." he said. I peaked the door open and walked in, Edward right behind me.

"Carlisle, we need advice. What should we do?" I asked. He motioned for me to sit in on of the chairs beside Edward.

"The choice is entirely your own Bella. All I can say is that you must be prepared for the worst to happen." Carlisle said. I scowled at him.

"That doesn't help any. What would you do?" I asked.

"I would try to make her more durable so at least you tried, but I'm not as attached to her as you are." Carlisle said.

"I want to try, as long as she's okay with it." I said quietly. Edward was staring at my face.

"Your going to take her life from her?" Edward asked.

"For her existence and I won't do it if she wants to stay human. I won't force her into anything. But if she wants to become immortal I won't stop her. Better now by choice than later by force." I said. Edward nodded, understanding now.

"Well, you've made your decision, and I hope you follow through with it." Carlisle said. I glanced at the clock. It was 11:30, both children were asleep. I sighed and went upstairs to Alice's room.

"Come in Bella." she said. Psychics.

"How's she?" I asked. Nata was cocooned in Alice's body, wrapped in a blanket.

"She's okay." Alice said.

"Alice, did you decide yet?" I asked. She sat up, surprised.

"What do you mean? You're her mom." Alice said.

"No, Nana is my daughter, Nata is yours. You decide." I said. Alice got up and hugged me.

"Thank you Bella." she whispered excitedly.

"Were going to try to change her." I said.

"I don't think Jasper is going to be able to. He's not ready to be a father, and he's scared of killing her and ruining my happiness." Alice said.

"I won't let him, but the choice lies in your hands just as much as it does Nata's and Jasper's. He'll make a good father." I said to her. Edward was talking to Jasper outside, about Nana and Nata I'd guessed.

"I know. But he doesn't." Alice said, sad now.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I think tomorrow we have to plan an all day shopping trip with the girls. They are in desperate need of clothes." I said. Alice cheered up automatically.

_Okay so there's the fifth chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Okay so I will try my best to write more tomorrow. Right now I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. Thanks for reading. Review please? _


	6. Options

_Here's the next chapter. Okay so I have to hand it to all the writers who've been doing this for about a year, I thought it was easy, but let me tell you, working writing around school, chores, and other activities is NO walk in the park. So I thought I'd just get that out there. I have several reviewers who say they won't quit reviewing if I put Renesmee into the plot line, and others I have no answer for. I am very nervous about that because I really want to put her in it, but personally I'm scared to loose too many of my reviewers. So anyway, enough of my pointless chatter, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!!_

Chapter 6: Options

_Bella Pov:_

Edward and I laid with Nana all night, comforting her when she cried out in her sleep and all the while spitting out names. We hadn't settled on any yet and became silent as we watched the clock tick time away.

_How's Jasper? _I asked carefully.

_He's scared to be a father, just like everyone else in this house is. He doesn't want to kill her and take away Alice's happiness. _Edward replied. This surprised me a bit. He was scared of being a father too?

_Are you scared? _I asked.

_Yes, I want to make the right choices, and I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. Especially if I took her away from you. _he replied.

_I'm right there with you. This is all new to me, but what am I supposed to say? Sorry you're not welcome here because your blood is too tempting, go home? I can't do that to her, she is counting on me to do everything right. _I said. He hugged me tighter. The padding of feet on the ground told me someone was coming. I sat up and looked over at the clock again, it was 6:30.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Does Jake know I'm back?" I asked.

"No. He's on his way here though." Edward said. I nodded and slid down to the foot of the bed. I slipped off and walked over to the door. Edward didn't follow, he stayed with Nana, comforting her like I did. I smiled and flew downstairs.

"Jake." Alice said. She'd been sitting on the couch, looking through magazines. I nodded and walked outside into the winter air. I liked the fact that I couldn't get cold anymore. I sat down on one of the porch steps and waited for him to reveal himself.

Eventually a russet brown wolf appeared out of the tree line. When he saw me sitting there he stopped dead in his tracks. 

_Bella? Is that really you? _he asked carefully. 

"Yeah Jake, it is." I replied. As soon as he heard my voice he came running. Stopping just inches from the step I was sitting on. I petted his head.

_When did she get back? _Seth asked. He came running out from the forest too. Obviously glad that I was back. \

"I got back yesterday." I replied. Seth touched his nose to my leg. I smiled. "Hi Seth."

_Tell me what happened. Did they hurt you? _Jake asked, looking me over. I sighed.

"Jake, I already go the thirty times over by Edward, I don't need it from you too. Phase and I'll tell you." I replied as I stood and walked into the house. Seth whined. "You too Seth." I said. They ran back into the woods as I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch across from Alice. Jake walked in soon after, followed by Seth, and without thinking, wrapped his arms around me. The pain that shot through me was unexplainable. I remembered laying my hand on a hot stove when I was younger and burning myself, but this was one-hundred times worse. I shoved him away and locked my lips around a scream. If I screamed, Edward would come running and I would probably wake up the girls. Instead I screamed in my head.

Edward was at my side in a minute, "What? Bella what's wrong?" Concern was in his voice and emotions, Jake was both sorry and upset for hurting me.

"Don't do that." I hissed. Jake gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry Bells, I'm just so used to hugging ya." Jake said. I smiled at him.

"Who's been here?" Seth asked suddenly. I froze and then I remembered the two human children upstairs.

"Yeah, Bella I hear heartbeats. Whoever it was is still here." Jake said. I sighed, and opened my mouth to explain when Nana screamed. It was loud and fearful. I caught my breath and threw myself upstairs.

The window was open and Nana was lying in front of a dark figure. The scent was unfamiliar, but definitely vampire. No heartbeat. I hurled myself at him, his skin as pale as my own. He growled and snarled at me as I shoved at him.

"Edward, get her out of here." I said, breathless as he pinned me. He shook his head as Alice fluttered into the room and grabbed Nana off of the bed, carrying her into the other room. Edward smacked into him and helped me up. Jake flicked on the lights and we had a full view of our opponent who stopped once he saw we were outnumbered.

"Laurent?" I whispered. He looked down at me and a smile crawled onto his face.

"Bella? How? I thought James killed you several months ago." he said. I ignored him.

"What are you doing in here?" I growled.

"I smelled fresh meat. Sorry, but is the kid tagged?" he asked, I knew exactly what he meant by that. I curled into a protective stance, ready to pounce when I got the chance. Edward grabbed me.

"No, that "kid" is our child. Now get out before I let her rip your head off." he growled. I stood back up and danced into the other room to comfort the now sobbing Nana.

"Rough first night huh?" I asked playfully as I rocked her, burying my face in her neck. Jake came in to see if I was alright, he stopped dead when he saw me with the child in my arms.

"No Bella!" he yelled as he ripped her from me.

"Jake, what are you doing?!" I asked in surprise.

"She's a child Bella, she has a life to live too. Don't take it away from her." he said as he held the confused and scared Nana above my head.

"Jake, she's my daughter, give her back!" I growled as I jumped for her. Alice was scowling at him.

"No, you were drinking her blood." he said ignoring Alice.

I laughed, "Jake, I gave my life to save her, not kill her myself. Look at her neck, I didn't bite her." He checked.

"Oh." he whispered as he handed her down to me. I sighed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and held on for dear life. "Sorry. Who is she again?" he asked warily.

"She's my daughter." I said, smiling.

"What?! Bella, who's the father?" he asked.

"I don't know." I replied. His eyes grew wide.

"How do you not know? Bella you're too young to being doing _that_." he said, and then something clicked. I giggled.

"No Jake, not like that. She's not mine biologically, she was with the group that the Volturi were going to kill, I grabbed her and ever since I've protected her. She's basically my daughter now, but it's been one heck of a first night for her. Right?" I asked her but she was already asleep. I sighed and laid her down next to Nata and Alice. Alice was stroking Nata's face gently, laughing at Jake's assumptions.

"Who's she?" Jake asked.

"That's Nata, my daughter's sister, and Alice's daughter. Nata just took to Alice and so I told Alice she could adopt her." I replied. Alice looked up and smiled at me.

"Thank you." she whispered. I nodded and smiled back.

"Let's go downstairs, there's some things I need to tell you and ask you about." I whispered. He nodded and descended down the stairs. I went into my room first and saw Edward talking to Laurent.

"How's everything?" I asked as I went to sit with Edward.

"Fine. Laurent was just leaving." he replied I scowled at Laurent.

"I was?" he asked. His reply angered me.

I took a step forward, Edward caught my arm but I quickly reassured him. _I'm not going to touch him. _

_Careful. He wants you dead. _Edward cautioned but dropped his hand away from my arm.

"Laurent, have you ever seen what a lioness will do to protect her cubs?" I asked, he shook his head. "Would you like to? I'll be glad to show you." I hissed. He back away as my eyes went crimson.

"N-No." he stuttered. I smiled, showing my perfectly white, and sharp teeth. He stumbled out of the window and disappeared into the night.

"Come on, let's go." I said as I went into the hall. I walked back into Alice's room and gently lifted Nana. She didn't stir at all.

"Where are you going?" she asked in alarm.

"Downstairs, just incase he comes back." I replied. She nodded and took Nata too. Edward was looking me over, and then he began his thorough inspection of his own daughter.

"Who's that?" Seth and Leah asked at the same time. My head snapped up to look at Leah.

"This is Nana. My daughter." I replied. Seth went wide eyed, but Leah didn't seem to care.

_Already got the information from Jake. She's adopted right? _Leah asked. I nodded.

"What?" Seth whispered.

"She's adopted Seth, relax." I said as I laid her on the couch. Alice did the same with Nata. "That's Alice's daughter too." I replied.

Seth nodded and went over to get a closer look at the sleeping children. Alice looked up and hissed at him as he tried to look at Nata. He backed away, and looked at Nana instead.

"Let's go outside." I suggested. The tension in the room was getting hard to handle, where was Jasper when you really needed him? Jake darted for the door, apparently he was stressed about being around so many vampires. Edward twined his fingers through my own.

"Alice, can you watch her?" I asked carefully. Alice looked up and nodded.

_Of course Bella. _she replied. I nodded.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked her.

_Hunting, he's scared of being around them when he's the least bit thirsty. _Alice replied sadly.

"Don't worry, he'll come around." I replied. She nodded as she looked over towards Nana.

"Come on Seth." Leah called. I smiled as he followed her into the winter air. Edward pressed his lips to my forehead and pulled me outside with him.

_He will, as soon as he sees how much it's hurting Alice to have him missing all the time. _Edward replied. I nodded and pressed my lips to his lightly. Tanya growled from her room.

"Okay, so what did you need to talk to me about?" Jake asked. I turned to see him tensed and shaking. I sent out waves of calm to him, he relaxed a bit.

"The way we see it, there's three choices we have with our daughter." I said, Edward tensed beside me.

_You're going to tell him? _he asked suddenly.

_Yes, he might be able to help. Besides, I want his opinion and his word that if we change her,he won't attack her or us. _I replied.

"What are they?" Jake asked, interrupting our conversation.

"The first is obvious, we give her away, and hope for the best, that the Volturi don't find her and that she forgets us." I whispered, the words pained me to say, I didn't want to leave her. "The second is basically the same, we keep her, let her grow up with us, and hide her from the Volturi, God forbid if she they come here and find her and we can't protect her she dies." I said, looking away from him and into the tree line.

"And what's the third?" Jake pressed. I looked back into his brown eyes.

"The third is probably the best choice. Carlisle has heard of something that may work with her, but before I tell you, you have to swear to me that you'll keep an open mind and listen to what I have to say before you object ok?" I asked, he nodded once.

"Ok, just tell me." he said, frustrated now. I knew I was procrastinating, but I was scared to tell him. I projected my mind reading, shoving it to Alice. She would feel it when it touched her.

_Bella? _Alice asked.

_Relax, do me one favor though? I'm about to tell him, about our options, and I don't know what his reaction will be so please protect them. _I said.

_You think he'll try and hurt them? _she asked me, worried.

_Maybe, just please? _I begged.

_Yeah, sure. _she replied, ready to rip them up with a second's notice because that's all it would take, a second. After all, the children were only human.

"Bella, quit procrastinating. If it's that bad then why even bring it up?" Jake asked. I sighed and looked up at him.

"The third option is the one we've decided to go with as long as our daughter will let us. Carlisle thinks that if Edward and I both bite her, the venom will react, repel itself, causing her to remain human, but become more durable, and her senses would be heightened. This could go three ways. It could work how we want it to work, she'd stay human, but she'd be more durable, and better senses. But it could also lead to death as soon as the venom hits her system, because she may not be able to handle it. Or, she might become a full vampire, if she does, we'll have no choice but to destroy her, or hide her away forever. If the Volturi found out that we have an immortal child they'd destroy her, and Edward and I too." I replied, by the time I was finished I was looking back towards the forest, and shaking with the fear of having to kill my own child. Edward wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head.

"Let me get this straight. You two want to gamble with your daughter's life?" Jake asked, disbelieving. I closed my eyes, and shoved the thoughts of her being destroyed out of my head.

"No, we're going to try to save her life." Edward interrupted, seeing the distress in my thoughts.

"How are you saving her? You're killing her by changing her into one of you." Jake accused. Leah and Seth remained quiet, their thoughts undecided.

"Jake, she's not going to be purposely changed into one of us. We're going to try to make her more durable, able to defend herself if one of us can't." I whispered.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"Tell us you'll be there with us. You won't hurt us or them." I replied.

"It's against the treaty. You break it if any Cullen bites a human, _bites _not kills a human, the treaty's over. You do understand that don't you?" Jake asked.

"Yes, but if you give us your consent, your permission, it's not against the treaty." I said, hopeless.

"I was against you loosing your morality, I don't think I could let you do it to anyone else. Especially not a child." he said.

"Listen Jake, they're going to come for me sooner or later, and they're going to want them too. This is one way to save them, and if they do get kill them and us, I'm going down with a fight. I want to know that I died trying Jake." I whispered. This was hard for me to say, not even Edward knew this was how I felt… until now. Jake hesitated.

"Do we have your consent?" Edward asked. Jake looked into my midnight blue eyes, filled with emotion. If I could cry I'd be pouring a waterfall.

"Yes, as long as the situation doesn't change, you have my consent. Just let me know that you won't do this against her-" he began.

"It's her choice to make, not mine, not his, and not yours. Hers. I won't force her into, and I won't do it against her will. You have my word." I whispered. He nodded, still unsure if he was making the right decision or not. I sent out waves of calm.

"Jake, thank you. This really is the right thing." I said carefully. Comforting. He smiled my smile, the one that said he was really Jake.

"I miss your human self." he said. I knew what he wanted, so I stepped forward carefully and wrapped my arms around him. He was surprised, and I'll tell you that it really did hurt, but it meant a lot to him. He hugged me back, trying to keep his skin from mine. It helped a little.

"Bella? Nana's awake." Alice said, loud enough for us to hear. I smiled to myself.

"Go on mom. See how she's doing." Jake teased. I smiled and danced into the living room. Happier now, but I was still scared to change her myself. When I got into the living room I stopped dead in my tracks. The sight was amazing.

Nana was sitting in Alice's lap, and next to Alice sat Jasper, hugging Nata. He was breathing, but the breaths were shallow. I smiled and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms. They seemed like a family.

"Bella is she o-" Edward asked as he walked in and saw them. Jasper looked up and smiled at me. I pulled in my projection, expecting the dizziness that I'd usually felt, but this time it didn't come. I smiled as I pushed it back out to Jasper. It felt effortless, and it took nothing out of me.

_Doesn't it feel nice? To have her just lay in your arms like that? _I asked after I built a wall around us. He didn't look up at me, trying to make it seem as if we were paying no attention to each other.

_Yes. I think I am ready to be her father now. Thank you. _he said. I smiled at him.

"Mommy!" Nana yelled as she jumped off of Alice's lap and ran for me. I smiled and lifted her into my arms. Edward smiled at her and she laughed.

_Enjoy it. It won't last forever, unless the Volturi somehow change their rules. _I said. Jasper looked up at me.

_I still haven't talked to Alice yet. But I think I might do it. If I do though, I want someone strong to hold me, to pull me away incase it's too much. _Jasper said. I nodded.

_I'll be there. We're in this together. I'm scared of killing her too you know? _I asked.

_Yeah, being the weakest links isn't the easiest role to play. _he muttered. I smiled and left them alone. Pulling everything back in and breaking down the wall that I'd built. Edward looked at me with a strange look on his face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Don't you feel dizzy?" he asked I shook my head, he wasn't stupid, he knew what we were doing, and he expected the feeling of dizziness to take over.

"No, I'm getting better at this." I replied. Nana was looking outside, at the sky that was brightening by the minute.

"Who is he?" she asked suddenly. I touched her hand, she was thinking of Jake.

"That's one of my best friends. His name is Jake. You want to meet him?" I asked. She looked down at me, green eyes shining bright in the sunlight.

"Yes." she said. I smiled and handed her to Edward.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Let me go and get changed. Alice, you might want to do the same, we have a big day ahead of us." I said and went upstairs. She followed close behind. I ran right to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a sleeved top. Of course Alice would object, but this was me, and this was how I dressed.

"Where'd mommy go?" Nana asked. I smiled to myself as I ran into the bathroom, brushing out my smooth and knotless hair. Alice appeared beside me, disgusted at what I was wearing.

"Alice, keep your mouth shut or we won't go at all." I snapped before she could even open her mouth. She opened it as if she were going to say something, but snapped it shut again.

"Here," she said as she pushed a small silver barrette into my hair. It pulled my bangs back, into a side pull and made it look nice. Simple but beautiful, exactly my style. "Is that okay? Or are you going to rip my head off?"

I scowled at her, "You know Alice, if you dressed me in my style everyday, I don't think I'd car as much, but since you insist on designer and thousand dollar items, I think you can just stick to the minimum." She pouted.

"Jasper seems better." I breathed. She nodded and smiled.

"He's says he's ready to be her father, he says her life is too short for him to miss out on all the chances, he wants to try." she whispered back. I turned on the sink water, so it would be harder for them to hear us.

"He wants me to hold onto him if he can't stop himself, he's going to talk to you about it though." I said, whispering still. She nodded and flicked the water off.

"Mommy? What are you doing?" Nata called. Alice's face lit up.

"Go, I'll be right down." I said, she pranced down the stairs. I followed soon after. Never as graceful as little Alice.

_No, as graceful as my angel, Bella. _Edward said. I rolled my eyes and took the squirming Nana out of his arms.

"Yeah right." I said.

"Alright guys, we'll be back in a little while." I said as Alice joined me with her child.

"Bella, we're going to need coats, they'll freeze to death." Alice said as she looked down at the barely covered Nata. Nana had jeans on, but her shirt was took thin and summery for her to walk outside with it on.

"Come here." I said as I picked Nana up. I carried her upstairs and began to dig through Alice's closet. She was smaller than I was, and her clothes would fit them better. I snitched two jackets from her closet and carried them downstairs. "Pink for Nata, Red for Nana. Okay?" I asked as I tossed one to Alice. She worked quickly, as did I, and in less then a minute we had the jackets zipped, and the sleeves rolled.

"Be back soon." Alice said as she kissed jasper quickly. He kissed Nata's forehead as well.

"Me too." I said to Edward. He brushed his lips lightly against Nana's forehead, and then kissed me quickly but passionately.

"Hello?! You're going shopping and you didn't bother to invite me?! Thank God I heard you guys!" Kate exclaimed as she flew to m side. I sighed.

"Ready?" I asked Alice, she nodded and we carried the kids out to the car. Nata was shivering like crazy, Alice was afraid to touch her, but Nata held on tight. Nana was the same way, but she didn't mind it too much. Jake stood as we approached the front of the house.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, we've got to get these two some clothes." I replied. He looked at the shivering Nana in my arms.

"Hi Nana." he said. She smiled at him.

"Nana, this is your Uncle Jake." I said. He smiled at the use of his name.

"Hi." she said. Her voice was soft and shaky.

"Here, carry her. She's too cold." I said as I handed her to him. She struggled, and refused to let go. "Let him carry you. You'll feel better. Just until we get t the car." I said. She nodded and let go.

_Wow, she's really attached to you isn't she? _he asked.

"Yeah, she is." I replied.

_She loves you, a lot. Did you tell her yet? About the whole change thing I mean. _he asked warily. I noticed Nana relax into his warm embrace.

"No, but I will. I plan on introducing it today." I said. She remained oblivious.

_Okay. _he said as he sat her in the back seat, next to her sister. Alice already had the heat turned up, and the car warm.

"Be back soon." I said. He nodded and shut her door as I walked around and slid into the passenger seat. He smiled and headed for the woods, phasing like Seth and Leah already had. Alice stepped on it and we were flying down the road. The girls were paying no attention to the road passing by, and I was glad. I knew it would freak me out, it did freak me out, and I wasn't even that young.

We were at the mall within minutes.

_So there it was, I hope you all liked it, I know I liked writing this chapter. Not too much suspense, but the perfect balance between that and fluff. Anyway, review please, and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I'm open for any ideas, I took the Alice becoming Nata's mom from one of my reviewers, so I'm open for others too. _

_**!! THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT I WILL USE **__**ALL**__** OF THE IDEAS, JUST A FEW, BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE SOME!!**_

_So anyway, review please? Thank you!!_


	7. Decided

_Thank you for your ideas, those of you who have reviewed. Also, thank you for those of you who reviewed and told me that if I put Renesmee into the story line you would still read and review, that helped a lot. I just don't want to loose reviewers if I decided to put her in it or not. Anyway, I'm sure you guys really don't want to hear me talking to you as much as you probably want to read the story right? So to make you all happy, here you go. _

Chapter 7: Decided

_Bella Pov:_

The mall was crowded, that was the first thing I'd noticed. Thankfully, I'd fed recently and the burn in my throat was ignorable. I followed Alice in, Nana on my back, forming a chokehold on my neck, making it harder for me to breathe, this helped too.

"Where do we go first?" Alice asked.

"No designer if she doesn't want it." I said.

"Oh fine." Alice said with a pout. "But Nata is wearing designer if she wants to."

I shrugged, "She's not my daughter. Do what you want." Nana looked at me.

"Mommy, can we go there?" she asked as she pointed to a little pink shop. Alice laughed.

"Yeah." I said, giving in with the dignity I had, and that wasn't much. It was a designer of course. I started for the shop. Those who saw me either shot me a look that came with nasty thoughts, or acted as if I were invisible.

_Too young. _one thought said.

_I hope my daughter never gets involved at that age. _Another said.

Personally, I was proud of this, I was accepting the role of motherhood. Finally, we managed to step into the shop. Human pace felt so slow to me, too slow.

"Bella, their sizes are over here." Alice said as she walked over and looked through several racks. I made a huge mistake, this shop looked small from the outside, but it was huge. There were two floors, the bottom was for children, the top for teens and adults. I set Nana down and led her to the racks that she would fit into. She picked out ten outfits that I thought looked adorable and she loved too. Several of them included jeans, only two were sweatpants. The shirts were all long sleeved, a few turtle necks, and others were just sleeved.

"That'll be 900.00 dollars, will that be cash or credit?" the lady asked. Alice handed her a golden credit card. She scanned it and then, before handing it back, looked me and Nana over. She was settled on my hip.

_Too young to give up her life for such a responsibility. Poor kid, she'll grow up with an inexperienced mother who can't even pay for food and no father because he'll probably leave her if he hasn't already. _she thought. I sighed and placed my hand on the counter, purposely showing off my engagement ring as I waited for the card. She smiled a fake smile and handed the card back to me, clearly seeing my point. Alice took the bags, and making sure Nata had a good hold on her back, left. I slipped the card into my pocket and carried Nana out too.

"You want me to run these out to the car?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" I asked.

"Watch her." Alice said as Nata slid off of her back and walked over to me. I sat down on one of the benches and laid my head back. I stared at the ceiling, thinking of names for Nana.

"You still want a new name?" I asked her.

"Yes." she whispered innocently.

"Just making sure." I said. She nodded and began to chatter with her sister.

"Okay, so where next?" Alice asked, I wasn't the least bit surprised. I heard her dainty footsteps from before she walked into that door.

"I was thinking GAP?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, but gave in. I took Nana's hand in mine and led her to the next store.

I yanked a few outfits off of the shelf, and let her pick a few things. She liked a lot of them, but for some reason she seemed to shy away from the color orange. Everything orange she walked away from, or turned down. I planned to find out why.

"Okay, so now you've done this shopping, can we please go to a designer store now?" Alice asked.

"I guess, it's up to Nana. Do you want to go to another designer store?" I asked her. She shrugged and pointed to another store, I knew as soon as I looked into the window that this was not a designer store. It was J C Penny.

"I guess not. Grin and bear it Alice." I said smugly. Nana pulled on my hand, leading me to the store and pointing at a blue sweater.

"You like that?" I asked, she nodded.

"They have other colors. They have green, red, purple, hey what about orange? I've never seen you in that." I said. Her eyes grew wide and she turned away, pointing to the blue one. I sighed and handed it to her, making sure it was her size.

"Nata and I are going to another store. Keep your cell on Bella." Alice called as she headed out of the store. I rolled my eyes. She treated department stores as if they were a disease or something. I turned back and helped my daughter shop as well. When Alice rejoined us she had at least ten bags on her arms. I was holding twenty-five.

"Ready to leave?" I asked. We'd been in the mall for over five hours. Alice shook her head no, but Nana's loud yawn stopped her. I smiled. "I think Nana's had it for today too." She scowled.

"Can we go home now?" Nana asked, as if to support my theory. I nodded.

"Yes baby, we're going home." I said as I stroked her face. "Let's get something to eat first though. You've got to be hungry." I said. She shook her head.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Baba didn't usually feed me breakfast, and lunch was scarce. I'm kind of used to it." she said. I was surprised and my heart reached out for her. Poor girl, neglected her whole life.

"Okay, well today you are both getting a full breakfast, lunch, and dinner." I announced. Nana's face seemed to light up at the sound of it.

--

We sat at a booth in a diner, Alice and I watched the girls eat their pancakes. I held my breath and tried not to watch as they chewed. I felt as if I were going to throw up. The food that I once adored now smelled and looked revolting. When I thought of food I thought of deer, or bear, or other animals. Not that.

"Are we going home after this?" Nana asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, daddy misses you and me." I said thinking of Edward. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, are you on your way home yet?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, we're getting the girls breakfast and then were heading home. Why?" I asked.

"No reason, just wondering." he replied, his voice didn't sound like anything was different. I sighed.

"See you soon." I said.

"I love you." he replied.

"Me too." I said and then disconnected.

"Daddy?" Nana asked me, I smiled and nodded. I looked down at her syrup covered plat that was now empty of all her pancakes. Nata's matched hers.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Yep." they both said as they slid out of the booth and into the cold air. We did away with their old use for coats and bought them their own. They both shivered a little until the heat was turned on and the car was fairly warmed up. The heat on my skin felt nice. It was scorching like Jacob's skin, but it wasn't so dull I couldn't feel it. Alice slipped into the passenger seat and I drove home, not rushing, just driving my natural speed. We were home fast enough.

As I pulled into the driveway I noticed a big russet brown wolf lying on the front porch. What was wrong? Jake got up and shook the snow out of his fur.

"Jake? What's wrong?" I asked. Nana was confused.

"That's a puppy." she said.

"Nana, that's your Uncle Jake, he's a werewolf. He's a nice dog though. He won't hurt you." I said, reassuring her. As if she needed it, as soon as she saw the "puppy" she went right over to it. I lifted her onto his back and she settled on the spot between his shoulder blades.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

_Nothing. _he replied.

"Yeah right. Why are you waiting for us then?" I asked, Alice was getting Nata in the house and carrying bags with her.

_I was excited to see you guys. _he said. I rolled my eyes. Sure he was.

"Whatever, I've got to get the bags out of the car. Take her inside, she's probably freezing." I said. I turned around and ran right into Edward. He caught and steadied me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, we all are." I replied.

"Oh ok. You looked upset." he explained.

"Nah. I'm okay." I said as I walked to the trunk and pulled out several bags.

"I've got some good news." he said.

"What?" I asked as we carried the bags into the house and went back for more.

"Carlisle found out that the ratio was messed up. It wasn't fifty-fifty. It was fifty-twenty five-twenty five. That is really good." he replied, excited. I smiled and shut the trunk, following him into the house.

"Where are we going to do this at?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Tell her." I replied.

"Our room I guess." he said, tense.

"Please relax. Neither of us is going to push her into to it, or pull her out. It's her life. It's her choice." I said. He nodded, but he never calmed down.

"Nana." I said, walking into the living room. I saw her playing with the human Jake. I smiled as I dug through one of the bags, pulling out four t-shirts. "Here Jake." I said as I threw them to him. He looked confused for a minute, but eventually he caught on.

"Thanks." he said as he pulled the red one on.

"It's the best I could do, sorry." I said. He nodded as he began to play with Nana again. "Besides, it's time." His head snapped up as his eyes met mine.

_So soon? _he asked.

"The longer we wait, the more human memories she'll have, the harder it will be." I stated.

_Fine, but it's her voice right? _he asked carefully.

"Yes, the final decision lies with her." I said. Nana came over to me, confused and scared. I calmed her.

"Mommy, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Daddy and I need to talk to you about something." I said, she began to panic. "Relax, it's nothing bad." I said, she looked at me.

"Okay." she said. I smiled and led her upstairs. Edward was already sitting on the couch. He looked so peaceful, and if I didn't know vampires couldn't sleep, I would've thought he was. He opened his eyes when Nana sat beside him.

_Ready? _I asked him.

_No. _he replied with a smile. I sighed and went to sit with them. Nana crawled onto my lap.

"Nana, Dr. Carlisle has found a possible way to save your life But it could… kill you… as well. We've thought it over and came up with three possible options. But we won't choose for you. Do you want to hear them?" I asked her, my eyes locked with hers the whole time. Edward's eyes were on my carefully composed face. She nodded.

"The first option would be for us to put you up for adoption, and stay out of the rest of your life." Edward said. Pain flashed through me, not physical, but emotional. She became scared and began to cry.

"Listen it's your choice remember. You get to choose." I said as I wiped her tears away. She looked up at me.

"No, I don't want to leave." she said, her eyes strong but her voice weak. I nodded.

"The second option is, you stay with us, and we hide you and your sister from the Volturi. They don't give up easily, and they'll come for you." Edward continued. Her eyes grew wide.

"Will we die?" she asked shakily.

"It's possible, but as I've done before, I'll protect you. I'll give my life for you." I said, Edward tensed at that. He didn't want to live without me, and he didn't want me to have to make sacrifices.

"I'll think about it." she replied, I nodded.

"The last option has a lot of risks to both your life and ours. Dr. Carlisle says there's a way that me might be able to make you more durable, and make your senses stronger. Vampires have venom right?" I began, she nodded simply. "Well, that venom repels itself. Dr. Carlisle believes that if we both bite you, the venom's reaction might work in our favor, meaning that it repels itself and you'll stay human. You'll have stronger senses, you'll be faster, just like us, only your heart will still beat. See, but the thing is, there's also a chance that it will work against us. If the venom doesn't react the way we want it to, you'll either die instantly, or become a full vampire." I said, she was watching my face carefully.

"And if I become a full vampire?" she asked.

"Three things. One, you'll be hidden because the Volturi will come for you and us. Two, you'll be destroyed by one of us. Three, we could just hand you over to the Volturi and allow them to do it." I said, she trembled.

"It's fully up to you." Edward said. At that moment Rosalie burst through the door.

"How could you?1" she screeched. "How could you leave such a big and important decision to your own daughter?!"

'It'll be easier for her now than it will be in a few years if she decides she wants us to try and change her." I said, holding Nana tightly. Careful not to crush her.

"You are an idiot! Bella, if you know how to be a mother at all, you won't let her do this! Gambling with your daughters life as if this were a game of poker. Disgusting." she said. Her words stung me like a slap across the face.

"Momma, I want to try." Nana said. Silence fell around us as we all stared at the little child. Her eyes showed no sign of bluff, and her emotions were determined. I nodded.

"When do you want to do this?" I asked. Rosalie hissed at me and I ignored her.

"The sooner the better." Carlisle said as he walked in. Rosalie left.

"Are you sure? Nana once it's done you can't change back. Mare sure you're positive this is what you want." Edward said. She smiled and nodded.

"Now?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me." she replied.

"I want them to both go under at the same time. That way one doesn't have to see the other struggle." I said, Alice's thoughts told me that Nata had chosen the same thing.

"Here she is Bella." Alice said as she laid Nata on the bed beside Nana. Alice was nervous, as she looked down into Nata's blue eyes.

"I love you. No matter what happens." she said into Nata's ear. Jasper appeared behind us. I smiled as I projected the mind reading to him.

_I knew you'd do it. You want to go first? Or should I? _I asked.

_You're the newborn, you go first, and then you can restrain me. _he replied. I nodded and knelt beside Nana.

"I love you. Know that okay? I always will love you, and you have my word. If this doesn't turn out right, I won't be the one to kill you. I promise." I breathed into her ear. She poked my nose lightly.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"Very." I said. She smiled.

"I love you." she said. Edward came over and hugged her.

"Love you." she said to him as well.

"Love you too." he said as he backed away from her.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked as he motioned for us to choose a place. Edward took her ankle and I had her wrist. "Now, you're going to feel a lot of pain, that's normal and temporary, but it'll stop within three days or so, maybe a little shorter, maybe longer."

Jasper came over and held my arms. I felt other hold onto me as well. I turned around to see Emmett as well as Jasper, Kate, and Irina.

"Thank you." I whispered. They smiled at me, all except for Irina, she was against this as well. Edward took my hand, giving me his support. I leaned my head forward and bit down hard on the skin at her wrist. Blood flowed freely into my mouth and tasted delicious. I felt stronger as soon as it had touched my tongue. Nana. I remembered who I was drinking from and pulled back, struggling with my instinct to drink, but I managed. Jasper kept his hold tight on my arms. Edward watched me as I backed away from the open bite mark on Nana's arm, it was still gushing blood.

_Good job Bella. _Carlisle congratulated. I looked away from the screaming child on the bed and darted from the room. I needed fresh air, I needed to soothe the burn in my throat for more.

_Are you okay? _Jasper asked, following me for the same reasons.

_I will be, just give me a minute. _I said as I inhaled a few deep breathes of fresh air.

"Bella?" Esme called, appearing by my side, I gave her a weak smile.

"I'm okay." I said. She nodded. Nana's scream pierced through me. "I'm going back. I have to help you." I said as I smiled at Jasper.

"I don't know if I can." he said.

"I won't let anything happen to her. For the sake of you and Alice." I said as I swallowed a few gulps of air and ran into the house, Jasper right beside me. Edward was sitting next to Nana's unconscious figure. She screamed out in pain and I grimaced.

"Jasper? Are you sure?" Carlisle asked nervously.

"He'll be fine." I said as I urged him forward. He could do this. I grabbed his hands and pulled them behind his back, locking them in place,. Emmett helped too. Kate and Irina were watching Nana. Then Jasper bit down, quick and hard. Nata's eyes slipped closed and I pulled at his arms. He let up and let me pull him away, he didn't struggle at all, his mind was focused solely on one thing. Alice's happiness and his soon-to-be daughter.

"Jasper, you did it." I said. Emmett watched me as I let go of his arms and opened the windows. The winter air rushed in, mixing with the scented air.

"I did." he said, amazed. I smiled at him. Nata screamed out, and Alice was by her side in a minute.

I went over and lid next to Nana, cocooning her body in mine. She had a sweat on her forehead, and was shaking in pain. The tension and hurt in the room was very strong. I looked up at Jasper who now had a hand on the skin where he'd bitten into. Nata screamed once in a while, but it was less now. I did the same and ultimately felt her relax.

I pulled in my projection and gained strength. I pressed all of this out, focusing it on Nana.

_You did good today. _Edward commented. Alice had lifted Nana into her arms and was carrying her to their room. Edward laid beside me, stroking my face with his hand, I kept my hand firmly on her bite mark. He pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Bella, are you okay?" Kate asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Let me know if you need anything." Kate said. I nodded and watched her leave. Everyone knew that I was not leaving Nana's side until she woke.

_And there you go. Next chapter Nana's name will be revealed along with a big twist! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thank you to all of my supportive reviewers who have said that they would read this story no matter what. So It's about 12:00 pm here and I'm exhausted. Nite-Nite and Review!_


	8. Fate

_So this is it guys! In this chapter you're going to find out what Nana's name is, and as I promised in the last chapter, a few twists to the story. Once again, thank you for all of the support, it means a lot to me._

Chapter 8: Fate

_Bella Pov:_

I hadn't moved from her side in two days. That's when she started the change and since then the only thing that escaped her lips was a scream, and even that was rare. I was so scared for her. She hadn't died instantly so that only left two options. And they could both lead to death.

Either she was fully changed, or she remained human with vampire features. Tomorrow was the third day and hopefully she'd wake to new life. My throat burned fire, I was thirsty, but I was too scared to leave her side. What if she took her last breath while I was gone? Edward was worried too, but he was worried about me as usual. He desperately wanted me to hunt.

_Bella, you're putting her in more danger than she needs to be in. Go hunt. _Edward begged, he was right. She was changing but she still had a beating heart and human blood. I could snap any minute, but wasn't that why he was with me? To protect me from myself?

_No. I can handle it. She's not going to be alone through this. _I replied.

_She won't be, I'll stay with her. Even Jasper has gone to hunt. _He pressed, wrapping his arms around me. I looked into his dark eyes, he stayed with me through all of this, and although he hadn't hunted, his eyes weren't as dark as mine because he wasn't using Jasper's "gift" for two days straight and slowly draining yourself.

_So what? _I asked, but I knew exactly what. He didn't want me to be so weak and defenseless. It killed him to watch my eyes get darker by the minute, and to be in so much pain.

_So if you pass out for a few days, you won't be any help to anyone. _he said. I sighed.

_I know, I'm just scared. _I said. He held me tighter.

_Everyone is. _he stated.

_If I leave she'll be in pain. _I said. He shrugged.

_And if you don't and you pass out she'll be in pain. _He said. He had me there. I nodded and carefully sat up, keeping my hand in her injury.

_Do you want me to come? _Edward asked.

_No, here. _I said as I took his hand and projected Jasper's "gift" to him. Then I quickly removed my hand and placed his on her injury. His face twisted in pain.

_Edward Pov:_

I felt so relieved. For two days she'd been "killing" herself slowly, and I was so scared. Every minute of the day and night I was worried about her. But I finally got her to go and hunt.

_Do you want me to come? _I asked.

_No, here. _She replied. She took my hand. I knew what she was doing, but before I could stop her I felt the tingle of power run through me. Her eyes locked with mine and they grew blacker. I felt the emotions around us, hers especially strong. She was scared, but this fear was not for herself, but for our motionless daughter. She placed my hand on the skin where she'd bitten. The pain that shot through me was torture, my face twisted in pain and I fought the reflex to pull my hand away. Had she gone through this for two days?

"Yes." she said, answering my thoughts. She wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her forehead lightly. The fact that she'd gone through this without my knowledge sickened me, but I didn't say anything about it, or she wouldn't go because she'd feel bad about putting me through this.

"take your time. You need to get out of the house." I said, uncomfortable with the fact that when she touched me the pain ceased to exist.

"I would under any other circumstances, but not this." she said. I hugged her tighter to me, capturing her lips in an unexpected kiss. This had been a lot easier for me now that she'd become like us.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"Me too." she replied happily. The happiness soon turned to fear when she saw our child lying on the bed.

"Love she'll be-" I started, but a scream interrupted my words.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. The excitement rolling off of her was overwhelming.

"What Alice?" Bella asked.

"NATA! BELLA SHE"S AWAKE!" Alice yelled. Bella's head shot up.

"Go on. I'll stay here." I said. She nodded, and left the room. In her mind I saw Nata.

_Bella Pov:_

Nata had woken up. That little sentence had given me a spark of hope. She had survived the change, and that told me that Nana still had a chance. Standing in front of me was a little black haired girl. She had green eyes, and slightly paled skin. Her heart was beating like a normal human child's would. Alice was clinging to her. The rest of the family soon appeared and were staring in at the child Alice was hugging.

"She has a heartbeat." Alice whispered. She sounded if she would cry, if she could. Happiness pulsed through her.

"I know. I can hear it." I said enthusiastically. In reality, I was scared. Why hadn't Nana woken yet?

"Jasper's going to be so excited." Alice said. I smiled at her. Esme brushed past me and kneeled in front of the child.

"My granddaughter. She's my granddaughter." she whispered. Alice nodded and let her hold Nata, who was still buzzing over her new senses.

"We should call Carlisle and tell him, he'll want to know what's going on." I stated. She nodded and handed me her phone. As I dialed, Rose appeared. I moved to let her in.

"It worked." Alice announced proudly. Rose looked at Nata and smiled, then turned to glare at me.

"What about Nana?" she asked, sneering her name.

"She hasn't woken yet." I whispered, looking away from everyone.

_You were a brat to gamble with your own daughter's life. She'll probably die, and if she does It'll be all your fault. _Her word cut into me, and I knew they were true as well.

"STOP IT ROSE!" Edward roared from the other room. She smiled wickedly at me and then danced into Emmett's arms. They both left, Emmett whispering apologies to me the whole time. Kate stayed by my side, even when her sisters left. I dialed Carlisle's number and listened to Edward's thoughts as I waited for him to pick up.

_You know it's not true, she's only jealous because you have what she'd give anything for. _Edward said.

_What? _I asked, confused.

_Love, you have a child, she'd give anything to be a mother. She's wanted it for a very, very long time. _He explained. This surprised me, for someone who wanted a child, she sure did seem to hate mine.

_Oh. Well, I'm going hunting. _I said, Carlisle picked up then.

"Alice? What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"No, it's Bella. Nata just woke." I said.

"Really? So soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, she looks different. Her features are sharpened, her eye color is dark green. Her skin has paled slightly, but not as white as ours." I said.

"And the heartbeat?" Carlisle asked, both anxious and worried, I could hear it in his voice.

"She has one, the normal pace of a human's." I replied, he sighed in relief.

"I'm coming back." He said, in the background I heard the sound of his footsteps and a metallic zip as he zippered up his jacket. He didn't need it, none of us actually did, but he had to put on a good show. I mean what would the humans think if he walked out into thirty degree weather and wore no coat. What would he say? 'Oh, no I'm a vampire so this feels natural to me'? I don't think so.

"Okay." I said and disconnected. As soon as Alice heard the phone snap shut, she looked up at me.

"So?" she asked, picking up Nata. Esme smiled and lightly touched my arm as she left.

"Carlisle is amazed. He'll be here soon." I said, she nodded. "She's beautiful." I whispered as I stroked Nata's black hair.

"Yeah she is." she agreed as she handed Nata over to me.

"She has your hair." I said as I looked her over. Nata smiled, her thoughts told me she remembered me clearly.

"Yeah, but she has Jasper's human eyes." Alice said, her smile identical to Nata's. I nodded as I handed the phone and the little girl back to Alice.

_Go hunting before Carlisle gets back, he'll be upset if he sees you so weak. You're getting weaker by the minute. _Edward suggested. He was, once again, right. I was getting very weak, and besides, I had to find Jasper, he didn't know yet.

_Be back soon. _I said. I turned and bolted downstairs and into the night air. As soon as I hit the tree line I began tracking. I found him in no time, his trail was very announced. He was hunting a small group of polar bears.

_Hi Bella. See Edward got you out of the house. _He said. I looked up and smiled at him. I was too weak to try projecting to him, I was barely holding on with Edward. He darted out and caught one of the larger bears. Once he broke it's neck, he bit down. The smell of the blood drove me crazy. My throat was on fire, burning hotly. Extra venom filled as it always did. Jasper stood up again and walked towards me, his clothes unruffled.

"So, how'd he manage to get you out? Bribe you or something?" He asked as he licked his blood smeared lips.

"Something like that." I said casually.

"Go hunt. I'll wait." He stated, encouragingly. In his thoughts I saw my eyes, pitch black. I ran out, sniffing the air. I was exhausted, stretching my limits to a fine line. The familiar scent of polar bear struck me. I stopped and turned my head to the right and breathed in. The scent was strongest there. I bolted for the scent and pounced, landing perfectly on the largest polar bears back. I crushed it's chest. The heart stopped and I sunk my teeth into it's neck. The blood flowed freely into my mouth and I swallowed it down, extinguishing the fire in my throat. I felt stronger, and the projection felt easier, more natural. After draining the body of all blood I went after a herd of caribou. I took two down easily and making sure my thirst was quenched, headed back to Jasper.

"Full?" he asked casually.

"yeah." I replied. He smiled at me. "What?" I asked, confused.

"It's been two days since they've gone under the process. I've fed four times, and you've only fed just now. You never cease to amaze me." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a mom Jasper, I don't want her to be in any more pain than she needs to be." I said, trying to find a way to bring up the fact that his daughter had woken up.

"I can't wait to see how you turn out when your year mark is up. You've got this much control now, and you're so powerful now, I wonder what you'll be like when you're a year old." He said.

I shrugged, "I do what I need to do. I know my limits, but I'd give my life for my daughter or Edward. I'd give it for any of you guys." I said.

"I can see that. Alice is so scared Nata won't wake up." Jasper said. He was my chance.

"Not anymore." I whispered. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" He asked, disbelieving.

"She woke up while you were hunting. I came out here to hunt, but I wanted to tell you too." I said.

"Is there a-" He began. Before he could finish I had his hand and was showing him his daughter.

"Alice says she has your eyes, from when you were human I mean." I said. He was smiling.

"Yeah, they were green. The exact shade of mine when I was human." He replied happily.

I smiled at him, "You're going to love her. Esme's ecstatic." We started walking again.

"Is it wrong to say I'm scared?" he asked, carefully. I was confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Does she smell like food?" he asked. I shrugged, not really sure.

"I don't know, I held my breath around her." I said. He hesitated so I took the time to try and encourage him into it.. "Jasper, she's amazed at her new senses and remembers you faintly, but if you don't meet her then she'll probably forget all about you. You won't kill her."

"How do you know?" he asked. I sighed.

"If you would decide on something, I could tell you." I muttered in frustration, now I knew how Alice felt about being blind.

"Alright, I'll go." He said.

"Jasper, you have to fully decide." I said, he nodded. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a moment and then was thrown into a vision.

_Jasper was holding his daughter tightly. They were both smiling, and they both seemed relaxed. _

I gasped as I was brought back to the scene around me. Jasper was watching me with wary eyes. I smiled up at him.

"How'd the future look?" He asked hesitantly. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand to him. He looked at my face and then took my hand. I showed him the vision, from the moment I closed my eyes to now. He let go and smiled at him, less nervous now.

"I told you, you'll be okay." I said. He nodded and then took off for the house, me after him, just as anxious to reclaim my position as Nata's mother.

_Edward Pov:_

I lost her, Bella was hunting and then I lost her thoughts. _Out of range_, I kept telling myself. I knew that was the case, but I couldn't help being nervous. Then, as if I'd just hunted, my throat stopped burning and I felt stronger. I didn't know why, and this surprised me. In Alice's room, Esme was-once again- cooing over Nata and Alice was talking to Kate. I looked down at the pained child lying beside me. The fire increased for a minute and then weakened. Bella's thoughts came back to me. She'd found Jasper and was telling him all about his daughter. I smiled, she seemed happier though, getting away from the stress filled environment.

"Mommy, where's Nana?" Nata asked from Alice's room, she vaguely remembered her older sister.

"She's still asleep. Are you thirty?" Alice asked. Changing the subject.

"Yes." Nata said, her voice suddenly scratchy. I felt her thirst as clear as I felt my own.

"Then you need to hunt. I'll take you out as soon as your father gets back. Remember him? Remember your daddy?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Nata replied. She was in the hallway now, exploring the house. Alice was right behind her. Her faint little footsteps told me she was right outside my room.

"She's in there." Nata whispered, her thirst even stronger now. I cringed.

"Yes she is." Alice whispered as she picked Nata up and brought her back to her own room. She had seen what would happen if she let Nata see her still human sister. I heard the quick footsteps coming upstairs.

_Hello love. _I thought.

_Hi. How is she? _She asked opening the door. I smiled at her healthier figure. Her eyes had returned to her color of purple, the usual color around me. The black completely erased from her beautiful pale skin. She looked stronger, as if she were able to stand on her own feet for more than just a few minutes.

"Did you go hunting?" She asked as she studied my face.

"No, why?" I asked casually. I really wasn't sure where she was going with this, and I didn't want to intrude on her thoughts. I tried to do that as little as possible with anyone, but with her it was especially hard.

"Your eyes are gold again." She commented.

"No, I didn't. What did you catch?" I asked as she came to lay down between Nana and I.

"Polar Bear and two Elk." she said as she switched our hands out. I felt the tingle as she pulled her "gift" back into herself. I felt the burn in my throat as if someone just shoved a match down my throat. She was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you thirsty again?" she asked as she sat cross legged next to Nana. We both heard the roll off tires as Carlisle pulled into the driveway.

"Yes. Why?" I asked, confused.

"When I pulled in, your eyes went black." She whispered, amazed.

"Project again." I ordered. She gave me a look of pure confusion, but the tingle of projection shot through me.

"Your eyes changed to gold again." She said, I nodded.

_She's hunted correct? _Carlisle asked as he came upstairs.

"Yes." I replied.

_The strength she gains when she hunts is transferred from her to the one she's "connected" with while she's hunting. And vice versa. If she's not "connected" with anyone, she keeps the strength to herself. _Carlisle said, guessing. I believed it.

_Bella Pov:_

I could feel Nana's pulse under my fingers, quick and announced. Edward took my free hand, twining our fingers together and drawing little circles on it with his thumb.

_It's okay, the venom is pumping through her system, changing her. _Edward said, trying to comfort me. I nodded. Jasper was in his room with Alice and Nata. She hadn't smelled tempting to him at all, and he was handling parenthood well. Carlisle was taking measurements, and studying the new species of vampire. He hadn't gotten to see how Nana was coming along yet, but I guessed that he would be following the same procedure as he was now with the awakened Nata.

_Bella, how is she? _Jasper asked, feeling my stress.

'Same old, same old." I replied. Edward stroked my face and pressed his lips to mine, giving me a quick kiss.

_Are you okay? _He asked. All of a sudden a stab of pain shot through me. I cringed but kept my hand pressed on Nana's arm. Her heart was racing, increasing in speed, her breathing was coming in quick, ragged breaths. Carlisle was there in an instant, looking her over, trying to figure out what was wrong. Jasper was right behind him along with the rest of the family. Everyone except Tanya and Nata.

"Let her go." He commanded. I looked into his bronze eyes. _Bella you have to let her go or I won't know what the real problem is. _He stated. I pulled my hand away reluctantly and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

:"What's wrong with her?" I asked. She gulped a deep breath and then her heart stopped. I watched her face, waiting for her to open her eyes, to take another breath. Minutes passed and her heart never played another beat, she never took another breath.

"is she-" I whispered, my voice shaky. I couldn't finish that sentence. Carlisle looked at Edward, then returned his attention back to me. He did not answer.

"Is she dead?" I demanded, clamping my eyes closed and waiting for the final 'yes'.

"I'm sorry Bella." Carlisle said. I was frozen, unable to move, unable to breathe. I didn't want to. All I wanted was for her to come back and to be with me like she was two days ago. I wanted to scream. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I went to pieces. The rest of the family left, and finally I was alone with him. I looked at Nana's dead body. She looked so peaceful for someone who was tortured to death from a pain she'd chosen.

"She was supposed to be our daughter." I sobbed. So this was how it felt? To cry tearless sobs?

"Shhh… I know Bella. I know." Edward breathed into my ear, his voice thick with emotion. I couldn't stay here, not now. I tore from his arms and ran downstairs. Esme caught a glimpse of me before I ran outside and into the comfort of the darkness.

_Bella? Where are you? _Edward asked. I climbed into a tree and curled up on one of the branches.

_I just want to be alone. _I said.

_Okay. _He replied, trying to sound emotionless, it wasn't working. I buried my face in my hands and cried.

_Edward Pov:_

_Bella? Where are you? _I asked. She was in so much pain, and then she just ran. She couldn't stay here right now, not with our dead daughter lying on our bed. I knew exactly where she was, curled up on a tree branch, crying. I felt so helpless as I ran out of the door and into the night.

_I just want to be alone. _She said, barely concealing all the emotion in her voice. She was still sobbing, and I wanted to go to her.

_Ok. _I whispered as I returned back to the house. What I wanted and what she needed were different and she needed to decide for herself. I went back upstairs and sat on my couch, staring at the ceiling and thinking of Bella. Her whole fight, to keep her daughter alive was lost in a heartbeat, and there was nothing any of us could do about it. I tried to ignore her thoughts, to keep out of her head, but I felt myself drawn to it. This was the only way I could be with her.

_She was ours, she was ours. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. She was supposed to live with us forever, and be out daughter, be our Renesmee. _She sobbed. Renesmee? She heard me.

_I named her, I messed with the names Renee and Esme a little and that's what I came up with. I was going to tell you when I came back but then-_She began explaining and then cut off, sobs replacing words.

_What was her middle name supposed to be? _I asked, curiously.

_Carlie, like Charlie and Carlisle mixed together. _She whispered. I wanted to run to her, to cradle her in my arms and to never let her go. Then she was gone, just like that. My eyes flew open and I began to panic. Jasper calmed me down easily.

"Alice, where'd she go?" I asked, seeking answers.

"She's fine Edward, she just couldn't take your pain and her own too. She'll come back, she's just hurting. We all are." Alice replied as she came in cradling Nata to her chest. I held my arms out.

"Can I?" I asked, this was as close as I would get to holding our own daughter. Alice smiled and handed her to me. She was already staring at her dead sister, sad as well.

"Nana!" she screamed. She ripped out of my arms and flew to her side in a minute, newborn blood pulsing through her, strong and vicious. Her green eyes were like emeralds, her skin was slightly paled and her hair was black, the same as Alice's. she threw herself at her sister, and buried her face into Nana's chest.

"Nata, come here." Jasper said as he went to retrieve his own grieving daughter. _Sorry. _he silently apologized.

"No, she's fine. Nana was with her all her life, let her say goodbye." I stated, as I looked at the sobbing child. Alice stroked her hair and Jasper had his hand on Nata's little hand. Then she did the most unexpected thing. She laid her little palm on Nana's cheek.

_Come back to me. _She said, desperate. I felt a new twinge of pain as she was dragged from her sister's corpse. Then the most amazing reaction.

_Bella Pov:_

I turned off the mind reading, unable to bear Edward's pain, as strong as my own. I curled into a little ball and lay frozen on the branch.

"Nana!" Nata screamed. The feeling behind her voice was torture to my ears, I just couldn't take this.

"Nata come here." Jasper said as he stepped forward towards his pained child.

"No, she's fine. Nana was with her all her life, let her say goodbye." Edward said, his voice showed emotion. Strained and painful. I began to cry and sob, angry and depressed. I fell from the branch and landed with a crash on the forest floor. I laid there. Not moving, not breathing, not blinking. Nothing. Snow began to fall, normally cold and icy, it began to cover me. Normal to my skin. I felt cold and icy, completely numbed to the very core of my existence.

"Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?" I whispered into the ground. The snow falling only grew harder, and I was covered in it, not caring if no one ever found me again.

A darkened figure peered over me, I closed my eyes, and turned inside myself, waiting for the final blow to be made. But it never happened.

"Bella?" the familiar husky voice asked. My eyes flew open and I inhaled a breath, the first I'd taken since I'd learned my daughter was gone. I sobbed into the forest floor, and ignored the stabbing pain that touched me when I thought of her peaceful face.

"What happened to you?" he whispered as he knelt beside me. I couldn't see past the snow, but I knew he was probably in jeans, his torso bare as usual. I hadn't heard his voice since Nana had made the choice to be changed.

"Jake, what's going on?" someone else asked, the crunching of snow under feet.

"Whoa, what's wrong with her?" he asked, Seth Clearwater. Of course.

"I don't know Seth, I'm trying to figure that out." Jacob replied. "Go tell the bloodsu- Edward that we found her." I would normally be growling at him for the use of that name, but I didn't care anymore. I was one too right? I was a bloodsucker, and I agreed with him on that. The tear of fabric told me that Seth had phased, and was now running back to the house.

"Bella, what happened?" Jake whispered, right beside me now. I pressed my face harder to the ground. Letting the pain wash over me and swallow me in the wholeness of it as I thought about what actually had happened.

"She's gone Jake." I whispered.

"Who?" he asked.

"Nana, Jake she just died, and I had to watch the whole thing." I sobbed. He reached out for me, but then froze and dropped his arms. I wished he would forget what I said, I wished he would do what I said exactly not to and just take me back home, to suffer.

"Bella?!" a new voice yelled. I knew this one, I knew it too well. Edward.

"What happened?" Jake asked. Edward's arms were brushing the snow off of me, and then cradling me to his chest. He didn't seem upset about our dead child at all. The thoughts of the family member's flooded my mind and I went limp.

_So there it is. What's the BIG reaction? Okay, so sorry about the cliff hanger, I know it's torture, but I figured it'll keep you reading and me updating. Sorry for the delay, I had four pages of math homework and this was one of the few breaks I got. So anyway, review please and tell me what you thought. I actually cried a bit on the last part of this chapter. So review and thanks for reading!_


	9. Daughter

_As being I left you all with a cliff hanger I figured I'd feed your hunger for another chapter. Tell me something, am I spoiling you guys? So there are some more twists in thins chapter. I would like you all to do me one favor, would you all tell me if I'm boring you? Once this begins to get old, I'll stop I promise. Anyway, so here's what you've all been begging me for. _

Chapter 9: Daughter

_Bella Pov:_

I was so scared, I was lost in darkness, floating in it. There was no pain, at least not physical.

_She should wake within a few minutes. _Alice said. I felt a little palm press to my cheek and suddenly my mind was filled with a light, brighter than the sun and pure white. I opened my eyes and drew in a deep breath. I was looking into the emerald eyes of Nata. I sat up and looked around me, I was in our bedroom, and Edward was sitting beside me, watching me with a pained expression. No one was in the room besides us three.

_Bella? _Edward asked carefully. My head snapped up and I looked into his black eyes. The thoughts of Renesmee rushed back to me, and I sighed, my voice shaky. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. I looked around for the corpse. Had they buried her already?

_Everything's okay. You're okay. How do you feel? _he asked me. I was cradled in his arms, my face pressed to his chest. I drew in a ragged breath.

_Okay, how am I supposed to feel? _I asked, ignoring the burn in my throat.

_Well, your eyes are black again, and I'm really worried about you Bella. Don't ever do that to me again. After seeing the mutt's thoughts and then watching the scene play out in Alice's head, just please? _He said, begging me.

_I'm sorry. _I whispered.

_What are you sorry for? I should never have let you go off by yourself- _He began.

"It's not your fault." I said sternly. He sighed and buried his face in my hair.

"You need to hunt." he whispered. I nodded and got up easily, he watched my every movement.

"There's someone I think you'd like to meet, but you have to hunt first." He said suddenly, getting up. I looked up at him, confused.

"Who?" I asked. He smiled the crooked smile I loved so much and twined our fingers together.

"Renesmee." He said, I froze. I filled with hurt and anger.

"Why would you say that? That is a sick joke Edward. She died and we both know it." I growled, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to control the rage that threatened to consume me.

"What? No. I wouldn't joke about this love. Knowing it would hurt you, never. She is alive." He whispered, his lips right next to my ear. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Really?" I whispered, my voice painted with emotion. He smiled and nodded, I filled with happiness and joy. I was excited, Renesmee was alive?

"Yes, and you can meet her as soon as you've hunted." He replied. I smiled the first time in-

"How many days have I been out?" I asked.

"Three days, I got scared so I told Nata to wake you up." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll explain while we're hunting." He said. I nodded and ran into the closet, pulling on a new pair of jeans. He put on another t-shirt and twined our fingers together. I squeezed his hand.

_I've missed that. _he said as we went downstairs.

_What? _I asked.

_You're reactions. You gave me quite a scare. _He said. I smiled and leaned up on my toes to press my lips to his. Tanya growled from the other room, and before I knew it Kate was upstairs and setting her straight. I let out a giggle. She came to hug me.

"Feeling better?" Kate asked as she wrapped her arms around me. I nodded.

"Lots. How's she?" I asked.

"She's okay, Rosalie and Jake are with her right now, but she's okay." Kate said. I nodded.

"Does she remember me?" I asked, Kate pulled away from me so she could look me straight in the eye.

"She was with you while you were passed out. She almost never left your side." she said. This surprised me, she loved me that much?

"Yes, she loves you a lot." Edward said.

"You look starved, go hunt and I'll talk to you when you get back." Kate said encouragingly. I nodded and flew downstairs with Edward, easily keeping pace. My feet were bare, but I never noticed any difference. We raced into the forest.

"So, how'd she turn out?" I asked.

"She has a heartbeat." He replied, knowing what I meant by that.

I relaxed, "Fill me in."

"Well, when you ran away, Nata came in to say goodbye to her sister. She has a "gift", very remarkable. She just laid her palm on Renesmee's cheek and muttered a few words. The next thing everyone knew was Renesmee started breathing, her heart began pounding. She's beautiful. So anyway, I heard the dog's thoughts and Alice had a vision of you lying in the snow, so I came to get you and tell you our daughter had somehow survived. Before I could say anything, you passed out so I brought you home and laid you on our bed. Renesmee stayed with you the whole time, she still hasn't hunted. Carlisle's been giving her cups of type 0 blood, she's been drinking, but she refuses to hunt. I've stayed with you the whole time too. Rosalie has taken to her, she loves her to. Jake was disgusted at first, he hated her because of what she did to you. When I called Nata in to wake you, Rose came in to take Renesmee, and that's when Jake first met her." He explained, going over everything I'd missed these past three days.

"What about Jake now?" I asked him.

"I'd love to rip his head off." He growled.

"Don't. He's done so much for us, gone through so much." I said sternly.

"Oh I know, but you're gong to want to do the same thing when you hear why." he said.

"Then why?" I asked.

"I promised I'd let the dog tell you himself." Edward stated. I rolled my eyes and darted forward, jumping on a cougar's back. I snapped it's neck and sunk my teeth in. Ripping through the flesh and letting the blood flow into my mouth. I gulped quickly and then once I finished I darted for a Polar Bear. I easily crushed it's chest and drained it of all it's blood. As soon as I was sure my thirst was quenched I returned back to Edward.

"You're turning out nicely." he said, amazed.

I shrugged, "I'm just trying to make sure. I don't want to put her in danger."

"Wait here?" he asked. I nodded and within seconds he was hunting himself. I watched as he skillfully and gracefully took down a cougar himself and a few Elk. I noted his techniques so I could try them later.

"Ready to meet your daughter?" He asked. I nodded and hugged him. He chuckled.

"You're excited aren't you?" He asked again.

"Yes." I said as I pressed my lips to his. He smiled as he trailed kisses up and down my jaw, eventually making it to my lips again. I twisted my fingers in his hair and pulled him close to me, kissing him passionately.

"Renesmee?" He asked, I smiled as he reminded me of my patiently waiting daughter.

"Renesmee." I agreed, trading my hands from his hair to his hand.

"Tell me more about her." I said as we began walking back to the house. I had so many questions, and I wanted to know all about her.

"She's like nothing else anyone's ever seen or heard about." He said, he seemed as if he would worship her if he could.

"How much is she like you?" I asked.

"It looks pretty even."

"She has a heartbeat?" I asked, making sure.

He nodded, "She has a heartbeat although it beats a little faster than a normal humans or her sister's. But yes it's still there. Her temperature is a little hotter than an average humans too. She sleeps," He paused to let all of that sink in.

"Really?" I asked, curious. Neither of us slept when she was bitten and yet she could. I felt jealous, she had the ability to escape into a dream if she wanted to.

"Yes, she's a lot different than any newborn baby though. She sleeps through the night." He said, chuckling. I smiled. "And she has your eyes, the beautiful brown so that was one thing that was saved through all of this."

"And the vampire parts?" I asked, wanting to see how everything was blended.

"Her skin seems about as sturdy and durable as our own, although no one would even think about testing it." He stated. I was shocked, what?

"Of course no one would… Her diet is mainly of blood, but Carlisle keeps trying to persuade her to try some baby formula." He said. My eyes popped wide. Persuade? She was only a baby, she couldn't speak yet.

"Persuade?" I asked, voicing my thoughts although he could hear them quite clearly.

"She's very intelligent, and progressing at a non-human rate. She can't speak _yet _but she does communicate very well." He said, slowing even more to give me some time to digest this onslaught of information.

"Communicates?" I asked.

"I can't explain… You'd understand better if she showed you rather then me trying to tell you how it works." He explained.

"What do you mean though. When we bit her she was six." I said.

"Something happened during the change, she changed physically too, she returned back to her baby state, everything did. Her looks, her size, her mind. Everything." He said, I nodded, understanding a little better.

"What about Jake? Why is he still here? Why should he have to suffer and live for the rest of his life with a bunch of vampires?" I asked.

"Jake's not suffering, although I'd love to make your thoughts reality." Edward growled. I scowled at him.

"Don't even go there. He gave up everything he had for us, for me." I snapped. Edward chuckled humorlessly.

"You may agree with me, I told him I'd let him explain, but I seriously doubt you'll side with him." he said.

"Explain what?!" I growled in frustration.

"No, I swore I'd let him tell you, although I don't owe him anything…" Edward said, tense. I heard his teeth grind together. I was frustrated and annoyed.

"Love, you'll see everything for yourself once we get home. So let's go." He suggested. I nodded. The crunching of snow under our light footsteps was barely heard. I raced out of the trees first, beating him.

"Hi Bella." Jake said. I stopped and looked at his nervous expression.

"Hey Jake, what's wrong?" I asked. He ignored me.

"Where's the bloodsucker at?" He asked. I scowled at him as I let a fierce growl rip from my chest.

"Right here mutt." Edward said as he appeared at my side and stroked my cheek. My face relaxed under his touch.

"How's she?" Jake asked.

"She can speak for herself." I hissed. Jake returned his gaze to me.

"I need to talk to you." He said. I bared my teeth.

"I want to see Renesmee." I snapped. His expression changed from one of nervousness to one of absolute concern.

"Not yet. I really need to talk to you first." He pressed. I sighed as I left Edward's side reluctantly and began walking slowly towards the house.

"Come on Jake, you have until I reach the house." I called over my shoulder. I heard Edward snicker.

"There's something else I have to mention about the whole werewolf thing. Have you ever heard of something called imprinting?" He asked. I thought back.

"No." I said.

"It's when "we" fall in love, only it's so much stronger. It's not like love it's like gravity pulls. When you see that person, everything changes. That's the only thing that matters, and no one else and nothing else matters and long as she's there with you. You'd do anything to make her happy, because her happy is your own, and her pain is your own too. You'd give your life to protect her. It's like two pieces in a puzzle, you were made to fit together." He said.

"Yeah and?" I asked.

"And nothing. Wait, you're not freaked out by that?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Why would I be?" I asked, confused.

"I'm just learning this and I'm weirded out by it, I figured you might be too." He said.

"No, now can I lease go see my daughter?" I asked. He hesitated.

"What Jake? Just spit it out." I said, we stopped walking.

"I'm just worried ya' know? Children's blood is so tempting and I just don't think you're ready for this." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Jake I can do this." I stated as I headed for the house again. He was in my way, blocking me. "Move." I ordered through my teeth.

"No, Bella you're putting your daughter in danger." He said.

"Get out of the way mutt. Bella needs to see _our _daughter. You've explained what you needed to, now go." Edward said, beside me in a minutes notice. Jacob didn't budge.

"Now dog or you'll be running with three legs." I growled. Jake locked eyes with Edward.

_You sure about this? _Jake asked him. I scowled at Jake, I was here you know, I could hear him too. Edward nodded. We were walking faster now, I was backing Jake up until we were on the porch. That's when I heard it. A fluttering, the sound that came from a humming bird's wings.

"Renesmee?" I whispered taking a small step forward. Jake was blocking me. I shoved him out of my way, I'd had enough of him. He mumbled something I didn't catch and disappeared into the house. I was scared of myself now too, would I put her in danger like Jacob had said. Her blood would be more tempting, and I wondered if I would be able to handle it.

"Bella, you can do this. I know you can. She's been waiting for you for three days." Edward whispered, his arms around my waist.

"Lock me in place, even if you have to hurt me, don't let me go." I said. Edward flinched at the thought of hurting me. "Promise me, you'll help me. You, Emmett, and Jasper." I whispered. He looked into my eyes, his returned to the pure gold color.

"Alright. Like any of us would risk Renesmee, you'd be surprised at how much everyone loves her." He said, the tone of praise and worship back in his voice. I wanted to see her, I _needed _to see her. I took another wary step forward, Edward locked my arms behind my back, ready to restrain me at any time.

"Shall we?" He asked politely. I nodded as I stepped into the house. The whole family was there, including the Denali coven and Seth. Rose was the farthest from me, Jacob was standing with her, blocking my view from everything except her face.

_Edward Pov:_

I led her into the house and watched her reaction carefully, judging her every movement, her every breath. My hands locked her arms behind her back as she stared at the group of people awaiting her arrival, and amongst that group of people was Renesmee, our daughter. The mongrel was blocking Bella's view of her, and Renesmee's view of Bella as well. Bella seemed confused at the dog's behavior, after all, he'd hated Renesmee at first for what she put Bella through.

"Go on, love." I whispered, encouraging her to take another step forward. She was frozen in place, staring at Jacob and Rosalie. I tensed when Renesmee stretched out of Rose's arms to peer around the mutt. Bella gasped in surprise.

_Bella Pov:_

I stared, confused at the tensed Jake, standing in front of Rose. Then, without notice a little girl stretched out of Rosalie's arms, and peered around Jake. She stared up at me. I gasped in disbelief.

"Three days?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward replied.

The child that was now watching me was much larger than a three day old newborn baby. She looked months old. All of my thoughts were focused on the child, reaching away from Rose's arms. She was the center of my world, the center of my existence right now. There was nothing else in the room. Nothing but her. She was beautiful. Her shiny bronze hair fell in ringlets below her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes looked me up and down, looking me over quizzically. She looked like a child, but she acted as if she were an adult.

I took another step forward, toward the baby girl. Jasper and Emmett moved quickly, they each grabbed a hold of me, restraining me. Edward tightened his grip on my arms. Rosalie and Jacob moved farther away with Renesmee.

"I want to see her." I whispered, reassuring them. As soon as Renesmee heard my voice she began to struggle.

"She's fine guys. She just wanted to get a closer look, she wasn't going to hurt her." Alice said, she was the only one who was still relaxed.

"I'll be okay… But keep close just incase." I said as I looked up at Edward. He nodded.

"Go on, let her go." Edward said as he led me forward.

"Edward the risk she'll put Renesmee in is high." Jasper said, I scowled at him.

"I feel fine, I won't hurt her." I said. Renesmee struggled with Rose's grip, her eyes still locked with mine.

"Bella…" Jasper said, beginning to protest.

"Jazz, Emmett, let her go, she's not like any of us, she's nothing we've ever seen before. She'll be able to handle it." Alice said. Jasper watched me and very carefully released me. Emmett loosened his grip, but didn't leave me. She reached her little hand out toward me, she knew who I was, and I lifted mine as well.

"Edward." I said, taking another small step forward. I was measuring everything, every step, every breath, every thought. Her fragrance was between the best tasting food and the best smelling perfume. Very non foody. Jasper moved again, standing close beside me, making sure I was under control. They led me forward towards the now impatient child. She let out a high shrill wail and all the attention was on her.

"What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?" Jacob asked, reaching for Renesmee. Rosalie gave her to him without any fight.

"She just wants Bella." Rosalie said with a sigh. I couldn't believe it. She wanted me?

"She's been waiting for three days to finally meet you." Edward said, answering my thoughts. I didn't feel nervous anymore, all I wanted was my child, in my arms. NOW.

I began to move, quicker now, but just as careful. Then I was right there, with her. Jake was tensed and shaking.

"Careful Jake." I cautioned, nervous to have her in his arms. I reached out for her, to pull her near me, and when my hands touch her everything was set into place. The last few days actually had happened, what seemed like impossible was reality. And on top of all that, the tingle of power touched me. I pulled her towards me, and Jake moved too, refusing to let her go.

"Give her." I said, frustrated. Edward had my shoulders, still holding me, but allowing me some breathing room. Jake refused to give her to me, he pressed himself right up against me, Renesmee between us. He didn't shiver at all when our skin met, but the want to pull away from his flame hot skin was very powerful. I looked down at the child, she was smiling up a me, milk white teeth gleaming. I bent down and pressed my lips to her forehead. She pressed her little palm to my cheek. I gasped as the image changed. I was lying on the bed upstairs, eyes closed, unconscious. My eyes were blackened and I looked very breakable. Then she pulled her hand away and smiled again.

"What was that?" I asked, amazed and astonished.

"What did you see?" Jake asked curiously.

"That was the only memory she had of you, she was telling you that she recognized who you are." Edward explained. I nodded.

"Now I see what you mean about being unable to explain it correctly." I breathed in amazement.

"Hello, am I the only one who thinks she's had enough for one day?" Jacob asked suddenly. I scowled up at him, she was my baby, and he was not the father. I pulled her from his arms and cradled her in my own.

"Leave me alone Jake, I feel fine." I hissed through my teeth, looking back down at the baby in my arms. He didn't leave us, he hovered, eyes only for Renesmee. As of she belonged to him. And then it clicked.

"Edward take her." I said through my teeth. Jake became alarmed and reached for her. Over my dead body, he was not going to have her. I handed her over to him and was free of his resistant, Emmett still had and Jasper was trying to calm me, but I was far from being relaxed.

"Get off, I don't want to hurt you guys, so let go." I said to Emmett. He nodded and backed away along with Jasper.

"Here I'll take her." Jake offered, holding his arms out. I growled at his outstretched arms.

"Over my dead body! How could you?! She's only a child!" I shrieked. He pulled his hands back and began backing out of the door. I followed him.

"Easy Bella. It's not something I can control. I didn't mean for this to happen. She's just a baby." He said, calmly.

"THAT'S MY POINT!" I yelled. He was in the trees, pressed up against one.

"No, Bella it's not like that, she's just a baby. I don't like her like that, not yet." Jacob said.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT OR I SWEAR. HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK LIKE THAT?! SHE'S ONLY A THREE MONTH YEAR OLD. I WANT HER TO HAVE CHOICES." I shouted.

"She still has choices! She'll just prefer me over any of them!" Jake said, yelling as well.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" I roared. My voice, as vicious as it was sounded like music.

"How do you expect to do that?" He asked, curiously now.

"YOU'RE GOING TO STAY AWAY FROM HER! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT, BUT YOU WILL!" I yelled.

"I can't Bella, neither of us will be happy without each other. She likes me too." Jake said, that did it. I shrieked in frustration and tackled him to the ground. Vicious snarls and hisses tore from my throat. He kept his skin away from my snapping jaws, them he kick me off of him. I slammed into a tree that snapped and landed on another.

"She's my daughter! I've only seen her one time and you thinks she's yours?!" I growled.

"Bella, It's not like that. All I want is for her to be safe and happy. Just like you." He said, I stared at his pleading face, and then I I sunk to the ground.

"Then why didn't you just say that?!" I asked in frustration.

"Umm… I tried." He said. I scowled at him and danced off towards the house. Emmett's booming laughter was heard as soon as Jake emerged from the tree line. His clothes were torn and he had three big scratches across his chest. His hair was ruffled and messy. Edward chuckled and handed Renesmee to me. She pressed her hand on my cheek again and I gasped as she showed me things that I missed. She showed me mainly myself lying on the bed. She saw how vicious I was towards Jake and how happy she'd been when I decided not to hurt him. I growled.

"Told you." Jake teased. I scowled at him and hissed. She patted my cheek demanding my attention, she remembered a little tin cup, my throat set to fire. Edward took her away.

"What?" I asked as Jake went over to get Renesmee.

"Human blood, she was remembering it." Edward said. I shrugged. He watched me for another moment and then returned her to my arms. I held her close to me and began to rock her. Eventually, she fell asleep.

"She looks tired." Jake noted. Carlisle came in with tape measures and her tin cup full of blood. I could smell it from where I stood.

"What's all that?" I asked curiously.

"She's growing very quickly and we're trying to track it." Edward said as Carlisle came over to measure her length and then wrap the tape measure around her little head. She woke up as soon as the tin cup touched the table. I smiled at her, and Jake cringed.

"If it bothers you that much then you can leave." I said. He smiled at me but stayed put. Renesmee touched my face. _I don't want him to go. _I groaned and Edward ground his teeth together.

"Might as well get used to it anyway, I'll be staying with her all my life anyway." Jake stated. I scowled at him as I picked up the little cup and handed it to her. She began to drink immediately, and I carried her upstairs. Edward followed quickly. The sky was dark, and she looked exhausted. I laid her down on the bed and settled down next to her. She dozed off as soon as she was finished her cup of blood.

_Okay so I know there weren't many twists to this chapter, but I got it to serve it's purpose so I don't want to overdo it. Let me know if you guys get bored of it, I don't want to continue without any reviewers. _


	10. Mischeif

_Sorry for the wait guys but I've been down with a head cold and haven't touched my computer in about two days. My mom has been keeping me under surveillance making sure I don't lay a finger on this keyboard. Lol. But guess what? I love you guys way too much to stop. Ok, so once again, sorry for the wait, and here's the next chapter. Read and Review. _

Chapter 10: Mischief

_Bella Pov:_

Renesmee lay sleeping in my arms. As of right now, I was just about the happiest person in the world. That was until a bubbly little Alice came bouncing through the door.

_Hi Bella! How do you feel? _Alice asked enthusiastically. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked. She looked hurt.

"Nothing. Can't a little sister just come to see how her big sister is doing?" Alice asked innocently.

"Yes, but I know you and you're just not that kind of sister." I stated. Her thoughts were blank, concentrated on translating the alphabet into six different languages. She kept changing her mind, leaving me completely blind.

"Bella, I'm hurt." she said, fake emotion in her voice.

"Uh huh, sure you are. What do you want?" I asked again. She sighed and gave in with the little dignity she had left.

"I have a surprise for you." she said. I looked at the annoyed Edward and sighed.

"Must we do this now?" I hissed.

"Yes, come on Bella. It won't take that long." she begged.

_How can something so small be so hugely irritating? _Edward asked. I laughed and Alice glared at her brother.

"Whatever you're saying Edward just shut it." she snapped. Edward grinned at me.

_Feel lucky, you're not her first choice for a victim, she doesn't play Barbie with you. _I said. He chuckled and Alice began tapping her foot impatiently.

"Fine Alice! Just leave us alone!" I growled. She smiled and began to bounce up and down excitedly.

_Good luck. _Edward said as I got up. Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door, practically hauling me.

_Help me! She's going to torture me to death! _I yelled jokingly. Edward roared with laughter as I reached for things to hold on to.

"Oh quit it. Kate and I both have a surprise for you." Alice hissed.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll love this. But you have to turn off the mind-reading and the psychic abilities." Kate said. I sighed and flicked it off.

"I hope you guys know that you suck." I said.

"We'll see what she says in a few minutes now, won't we Alice?" Kate asked. I rolled my eyes at the two of them. Alice finally managed to yank me into her room and shove me into her closet.

"Clothes. You're excited about buying me a new outfit?" I asked dully. She rolled her eyes and pulled me over to a bag.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"Don't attack me." Kate said as she jumped onto my back and placed her hands over my eyes. The urge to fight her off was strong, but I managed to lock my muscles into place. The sound of a metallic zipper told me that Alice was right in front of me, and she had something big to give me. Then, in one swift motion, Kate slipped off of my back and gave me my sight back.

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked carefully. I just stared blankly at the astonishing white garment she held in her hands. The dress was made of silk with intricate designs on it, beautiful and strapless. I just stood staring at it, not sure what to say or what to do.

"You don't like it." Alice stated as she walked over to the bag to put it away. I snagged her attention before she could even begin to hang the wondrous dress.

"No, Alice it's… Wow." I whispered, barely able to speak and unable to begin to grasp words that might be able to describe this dress.

"Do you really like it?" Alice asked, excited all over again. I was speechless so I just nodded.

"I designed a few things." Alice continued, touched the patches of design and veil. I smiled and thought for a minute, trying to picture myself in the dress.

"Wait Alice, hold up, exactly how long have you had this? And where did you get it?" I asked, studying the fabric and trying to sum up dollar amounts in my head. They were getting bigger and bigger so I just stopped.

"I contacted a designer right after you were engaged, I got them to switch up a few things and add in my designs. Then they shipped it over and here it is." Alice announced proudly. And the dollar amounts went up.

"How much?" I asked as I closed my eyes. Alice and Kate began to laugh.

"From the shipping, to the designer, to the addition and removing of certain things, fifteen-thousand." Alice said, my eyes got wide. I had to remind myself to stay calm. She rolled her eyes at my expression and I growled at her.

"Fifteen-thousand dollars? You spent fifteen-thousand dollars on me?" I asked, carefully. She smiled and nodded. I kept imagining the number in my head. So many zeros. I cringed.

"What about you guys?" I asked, changing the subject. They were confused.

"What about us?" Alice asked. I smiled at her frustration. I was changing my mind, only allowing her flickers.

"How can I expect to have my bridesmaids to buy off of the rack?" I asked, making my tone full of horror that matched my facial expression perfectly.

"Really?" They asked excitedly.

"Yes." I said. Kate began to bounce up and down with Alice. Alice was just as excited, but stress was mixed in with her excitement as well.

"Thank you Bella!" Kate said. I smiled and embraced her warmly. Alice gave me a hug too, and her excitement got stronger.

"And Esme too." I said. Esme squealed from downstairs and ran up to hug me as well.

"Kate, Esme, and I have a lot of work to do then. Bella try that on, see if it fits. Kate, bring me my laptop." Alice ordered. Esme was still hugging me, and was very excited. Kate left and returned with Alice's laptop. I sighed and went to go try on the dress. I slipped it easily over my head and down my frame. Esme zipped the back zipper and I turned to look at my reflection in the mirror. I looked beautiful, like I actually belonged in this dress.

"Wow Bella. You look beautiful." Esme whispered, her eyes traveling up and down my frame.

"Thank you." I said, still stunned from the way the dress seemed to flow on me.

"What color? What color do you want us to be in Bella?" Alice asked. I broke away from my reflection and went to stand behind Alice, peering over her shoulder at the computer screen. I shrugged, unsure what to choose.

"Alice, you're dressing this place, pick whatever you think would look best." I said. I knew Alice would do a good job. Kate smiled at my frustration. Being blind and unable to read the minds of those surrounding me for a few weeks was going to kill me.

Alice sighed and got up to look at me. "How does it fit?" she asked me, abandoning her computer. She came over to pin a few things. "I'll get someone to take it in here." She said, motioning to the place right below the second intricate design. Besides that, everything fit perfectly.

"Am I done now?" I asked her, careful not to touch her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you can go, but be careful not to think about the dress in front of him. I want this done traditionally." Alice said. Esme unzipped the dress and with a smile I put on my sweatpants and t-shirt. I danced back down the hall and opened the door. A smile spread across my face when I saw them. Edward lay beside Renesmee, holding her in his arms. She looked so much like him except for the rose cheeks and my brown eyes. Of course the perfect mixture of Edward's bronze hair and Charlie's curls was there too. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I lived." I stated sarcastically. He chuckled and scooted over, away from Renesmee. I erased all thoughts of the wedding gown and wormed myself between him and Renesmee. The thoughts of the family flooded my mind, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. I knew what to expect now. He wrapped his arms around me and twined our fingers together. Alice's mind was carefully shielded along with Esme's and Kate's. I smiled to myself.

"Oh, and Alice?" I asked quietly, she'd hear me.

_Yeah? _she asked, careful not to leak anything through her thoughts.

"It's up to her, but if Rosalie wants to be a bridesmaid too, she's welcome." I said.

"Thank you Bella!" Rosalie screamed from downstairs as she sprinted up the steps and captured me in a tight hug. I smiled, happy that she and I might begin again. A clean slate. Alice groaned from the other room, but Rosalie didn't seem to notice.

_Anything else you'd like to add to my already packed to-do list? _Alice asked.

"Nope, that's it." I said happily as the blonde haired Rosalie danced into Alice's room. As soon as the door was closed, her thoughts disappeared as well. I sighed and closed my eyes, a smile pulling up at my lips.

_You seem happy. _Edward commented.

_I am. _I replied, he chuckled.

_Two more weeks. _He said, a thrill of excitement went through him, I felt it to and focused on keeping it between us. The smile that I'd been wearing a few seconds ago had transformed into a full grin.

_You seem happy. _I teased, he smiled my favorite crooked grin of his.

"Thanks Bella, now Alice, Rose, and Kate are going to drive us all up the wall." Emmett said. Before anyone knew it, Rose had slapped Emmett in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Emmett said. Everyone burst into laughter, except Emmett and Tanya. Tanya was still stuck up on the fact that Edward liked me and not her. She was curled up on the couch, annoyed and jealous. Thinking of nothing but Edward and how he deserved nothing less than her. I pulled my lip over my teeth and was about to say something.

"She's not worth it." Edward whispered to me as he kissed my forehead, and as usual, I relaxed under his touch. Renesmee turned over in her sleep. Her face was disturbed, every feature curved to fit the description of fear. She was shaking hard and I could feel the horror that rolled off of her in strong waves. I couldn't hear her thoughts, I hadn't been able to since I'd come home from Italy, when I'd rid myself from Aro's "gift". I didn't want him to be part of me, no matter what. I lifted her little hand and gently placed it on my cheek, pressing her palm to it. The picture changed, not in front of me, but in my mind. I gasped, this was going to take some time to get used to.

_Several cloaked figures were standing around her. I easily recognized them as the Volturi. Jane's childlike face, almost identical to Alec's, were mixed in with the group. Aro held Renesmee, restraining her with an evil grin plastered to his chalky, pale face. _

'_She's just a newborn, I say we destroy her and the child." Alec said, Jane nodded in approval. _

"_Now, Jane, Alec, Bella is a very special…" he searched for the right word. "element, to our coven. She must be taught our ways." Aro said, Renesmee struggled in his arms. _

"_Alec has a point. Powerful or not, Bella will eventually learn that we have weaknesses that she can take advantage of. What if she turns on us? She'll have knowledge and power, we should destroy any chance." Jane said, eyeing the annoyed Renesmee, I growled. _

"_I agree." Alec seconded. I could hear the hurt in his voice, feel the pain that the words caused him. But at the same time I knew what Jane would do to him if he objected. He liked me too and-in his thoughts-was solidly hoping that I would forget about Edward and fall in love with him. I let out an even fiercer growl. _

"_No, we will try to teach her and if it doesn't work out, you and Jane can finish her off. Now, Jane, take the child and chain her up with Bella." Aro ordered. Jane wore an evil smile, I knew it well. _

"_Yes master." Jane whispered, not happy about the fact that either of us was able to live. _

I let her hand drop.

Edward was staring at me. "Love, she's okay. No one will touch her. I won't let that happen, and I seriously doubt that the Volturi even know she's alive." He said, I nodded and relaxed a little. I stared up at the popcorn ceiling, tracing all of the details. Outside was dark, moonless. Stars were scattered across the sky, but they seemed unimportant. I sat up and slid off of the bed.

_What are you doing? _Edward asked.

_Stretching my legs, I'm bored out of my mind. _I replied as I flitted to the door and down the stairs. Irina was reading a magazine and Tanya was lost in her own vain thoughts of my life and how much she envied it. As soon as I entered the room, her thoughts became more hostile and sharp. She hated me. I hated her. End of discussion.

_Hello Bella. _Irina thought, she was one of the shier sisters, quiet but always there. I smiled towards her.

_Hey Edward, when you get bored of the brunette, come see me, we could go out sometime. After all, she's nothing special. _Tanya said sharply. She had her eyes closed and here head tilted back. Strawberry blonde hair spread around her. She had an "innocent" smile on her pale face. I glanced toward the desk, my hand twitched for the scissors. Sweet revenge. The want to chop all of her hair over was very tempting.

_Tanya, get this. I'm not interested. _Edward said, emphasis on the not part. I visualized walking over, strapping her to the couch, and messily snipping all of her hair off, cackling evilly as she screamed at me. Upstairs, Edward burst into quiet laughter. I sighed and walked towards the front door, passing the sprawled out Jake lying on the all too small couch. He looked so much younger as he slept.

I opened the door and sat on the bottom step. My feet resting in the snow, bare footed. I looked up at the dark sky and sighed as I began to count the stars. My nose wrinkled as Seth came to sit beside me. He kept his distance, knowing how much it hurt when our skin touched.

"Hi Seth." I said calmly.

_How's she? _Seth asked.

"Renesmee's fine, asleep right now, but she's doing okay." I said.

_Jake asleep? _Seth asked, his "voice" was weary.

"Yeah, you should phase, get some sleep too. Where's Leah?" I asked. Seth shrugged.

_She's home, she likes to tell us what's going on in Forks you know? _Seth asked as he darted into the forest. A few minutes later he emerged in jeans. He was the youngest wolf in the two packs, and yet he was so big.

"Go get some sleep. You need it kid." I said. He had bags under his eyes, and looked sleep deprived. He nodded and went inside. It was funny how hostile "we" (the vampires) had been towards "them" (the werewolves) in the beginning, but now…

My thoughts were abruptly cut off by the booming laughter of Emmett. I growled and stomped into the house to see Emmett and Jasper sitting in the entertainment room in front of the Wii. Apparently, Emmett had beat Jasper in Mario Cart. I smacked Emmett right upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for? What is it? Slap Emmett day or something?" Emmett asked. I scowled at him and Jasper broke into a quiet laughter.

"No, Renesmee and Nata just happened to fall asleep and Renesmee looks like she needs it. If you wake her up you're going to die a slow and painful death." I hissed through my teeth.

"Oooo scary. And exactly what would that be?" Emmett asked. Rosalie was by my side along with Alice and Kate in an instant. Emmett's skin looked as if it grew paler. Jasper made his quick escape into the kitchen.

"That's it, if you wake either of the two sleeping girls up I'm moving in with Alice and you'll be bunking with Jasper. I swear." Rosalie threatened. Emmett's expression changed into a pleading one.

"I'll force you to wear a dress at Bella's wedding." Alice growled as well. "And you'll carry the flowers."

"And I'll personally take you to an all day spa treatment. Now shut your trap and keep it shut." Kate snapped.

"Before I glue your lips together." I said, low and threatening. Emmett was pale and frozen. Rosalie was the last to leave, glaring at her husband the whole time. She knew as well as the rest of us that her threat would have the most effect on Emmett. When she left Emmett began to sulk. I went back outside and returned to my seat on the porch steps.

"Good job Emmett. Hey Rosalie really knows how to bug you huh?" Jasper teased. Emmett was cussing him out along with me and Rosalie. I pushed my min-reading out to both of them. Jasper just came outside with me, followed by the defensive Rosalie who was backing Emmett into the woods. Jasper looked at me and began to laugh. Edward was already dying of humor upstairs and I soon joined in. Irina was giggling as well.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT ME THAT WAY!" Rosalie shrieked. Emmett smacked his head on a tree branch that snapped and fell. No one seemed to care.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would hear me." Emmett said.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE BUNKING WITH JASPER!" Rosalie said.

"Aww Rose, please stay with me? I didn't mean it." Emmett begged. Rose emerged from the forest and gave me a wink before turning on Emmett. Le me tell you. If looks could kill…

_Come on love, Renesmee's awake and she wants you. Besides, haven't you created enough trouble tonight? _Edward asked. I smiled to myself. Jasper looked up at me, and smiled as well.

_She's beautiful. And sorry for doubting you before. _Jasper said. I rolled my eyes.

_Not your fault, after all, I'm only four months old. _I said.

_Doesn't seem like it. _Jasper stated. I smiled proudly.

_Nata looks like you, the green eyes. She has Alice in her too. The black hair and green eyes go perfect. How do you feel about it now? _I asked.

He shrugged, _Fine. It's not as bad as I thought. _

_Where's mommy? _Renesmee asked. I heard her through Edward's thoughts. Rosalie focused on her voice.

_Got to go. _I said as I sprinted upstairs and into our room. I had Renesmee tucked into my arms within seconds.

There was a knock at the door. Rosalie was outside.

"Can I come in?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah." I said as I pressed my lips to Renesmee's forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes. Content. I pulled my "gift" back into me and felt stronger almost immediately. Rosalie looked at the child in my arms, alert with the new presence in the room. Once she saw the flawless blonde standing in front of us she relaxed a little.

"Can I hold her?" Rosalie asked. Renesmee stretched out to her, one hand held out the other pressed to my cheek.

_Aunt Rosalie. _she was begging. I sighed and handed her over. Renesmee began to play with the blonde hair and Rosalie was smiling and watching her. I had my eyes on Renesmee too. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"She really is beautiful." Rosalie said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Rosalie asked, trying to untangle the baby from her hair. Renesmee went to Edward without any struggle.

"Sure." I said.

Renesmee's hand flew to my cheek, _Don't leave me. _

"I'll be right back. I promise. Aunt Rosalie just wants to talk to me." I said. She wrapped her little arms around my neck for a few seconds and then returned to Edward. Rosalie smiled at us as I pressed my lips to Edward's for a minute and then followed her out of the house and into the night.

_Edward Pov:_

It made me anxious to see Bella disappear out of range with one of the people in our "group"-if that's what you would call it-who hated her the most. Renesmee was oblivious, and as I cradled her in my arms, I looked into her chocolate brown eyes than used to belong to Bella and got lost in thought. The first kiss, the first night I spent in her room (with her knowing). I missed the blush that used to crawl onto her face, and the spark in her eyes when I'd said something that caught her interest.

Renesmee's palm pressed to my cheek, _When's mommy coming back? _

"Soon." I whispered. I began to hum Bella's lullaby, and she fell into a peaceful sleep. I wrapped her in a blanket and laid her onto the bed. Jake knocked on the door, my nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What do you want mongrel?" I hissed, I didn't forgive him for imprinting on my daughter. She was too young.

"I just want to see Nessie." he said. I growled at the annoying nickname.

"It's Renesmee." I corrected, knowing Bella would be annoyed at it.

"Is she asleep?" he asked as he kneeled by her and stroked her face. I glared at him, burning holes in his head with my eyes.

"What does it look like?" I snapped. He let out a low growl, but kept stroking Renesmee's face.

"Where's Bella?" he asked.

"With Rosalie, she wanted to talk with Bella." I said. He froze, and I could tell he didn't like it either. I laid beside Renesmee and she unconsciously curled into my side.

"Why would you let them go?" Jake asked. He was shaking now, and making me nervous to have him so close to my daughter. If he hurt her…

"Because Rosalie's thoughts didn't seem hostile, and Bella was willing enough." I stated.

"That's stupid. I still down trust the evil blonde." Jake said. His eyes were locked on mine, he was taking deep breaths.

"Get out of here Jacob. If you hurt her-" I began. Jacob growled.

"I won't hurt her leech. How could I?" Jacob asked. I shrugged.

"Look at what Sam did to Emily? That's how." I stated coldly.

"Shut up bloodsucker." Jake hissed. He jumped up off of the floor and ran into the tree line. I sighed as I focused on Renesmee's peaceful face.

_Jacob Pov:_

OI began to run hard through the trees, letting my fierce anger consume me. I felt as if I was shaking apart and before I knew it I was on four legs, exploded into a big wolf. I wrinkled my nose at the scent of Bella and Blondie. I slowed my pace a little when I lost the scent completely. Where were they?

Then something else caught my attention. The smell of blood touched my nose. I ventured forward, and broke through bushes. What I saw made me sick to my core. I was ready to be sick. How could this happen?

A small clearing laid ahead of me. The once pure white ground covered in snow now dyed…

_Cliffy! Sorry for being unable to update. My mom never paid the bill and the internet is down, and I'm not home alone often. When I am my mom gives me a bunch of chores and work to do. She thinks that fan fiction is a waste of time and effort. She doesn't see why I love it so much, why I continue something that (in her opinion) will get me nowhere. So now this is what I'm asking you guys. Why do you read this? Why do you write your own? I'll be posting my reason up next update. _

_**!! Which I can fully guarantee will be very soon. !! **_


	11. Fear

_Okay and since I am currently waiting for the bill to be paid I figured that I should write the next chapter so I can post it up with "Mischief" . Okay so here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy. _

_**!! Warning: Huge Cliffy Ahead. !!**_

Chapter 11: Fear

_Bella Pov:_

When Edward's thoughts became alarmed I knew he'd lost me.

"What's up Rose?" I asked warily, still walking at a human pace. She smiled down at me.

"Bella I'm not going to hurt you. I swear." she said. Was my fear that obvious?

"Okay." I whispered. I was silent for a moment. The only sound was of our light footsteps, and the faint brush of the snow as it fell on the ground. I realized she was waiting on me to speak first.

"Rose, did I do something? To make you hate me?" I whispered, my eyes on my feet. We'd stopped walking now.

"Bella… I don't hate you." Rose said. She sounded surprised.

"Then why…" I began, but she interrupted quickly.

"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. Did Edward ever tell you about me?" she asked, I met her gaze.

"He said that you were jealous because I have everything that you've ever wanted." I said.

"Is that really all?" she asked. Her face showed confusion and surprise.

I nodded, "Is there more?"

"Yes Bella. There is a lot more. Would you like to hear my story?" she asked me carefully. I nodded slightly.

"When I was your age I had everything I'd ever wanted within my reach. My family had everything they'd ever needed, but they still tried to get more. My mother kept our house and us, me being her favorite to take care of. My friends envied me, my blonde hair always so soft, my figure always so "perfect", or at least that's what they would say. My father worked at a bank and that's how I met Royce King. The Kings were the royal family of Rochester, where I lived at the time." she said, I watched the story plan out in her head.

"I didn't understand at the time why my mother dressed me up just to bring my father the lunch that he'd forgotten, but I didn't object. Royce was there, studying each of the jobs, he would take over the business when his father retired, but he watched me in particular. It wasn't long before he was courting me. Every night of our courtship he would send me a bouquet of roses. He told me my eyes looked like violets and those started coming as well. It was only weeks until we were engaged." Rose was smiling as she remembered, the image in her mind was very detailed. But then the scene changed.

"I was at my best friend Vera's house one evening. She'd married a carpenter-someone who my parents never would've approved of-and had a son. He was named Henry, and he had curly black hair and dimples when he smiled. For once in my life, I envied someone. See Bella, although I was only a teenager, I was ready for all that. A husband to love me forever, a beautiful house to live in, children, all of it. I wanted it all. I was young and shallow." she said. I smiled at her and thought about what kind of mother Rosalie would've made. A memory of her cradling Renesmee to her chest hit me. She loved Renesmee too, but she'd love her own daughter more.

Her voice dropped to a whisper, "It was dark that night, and especially cold. I remember that night-the last of my human life-quite clearly because I clung to it so hard in the beginning. I left Vera's, and on my way back I passed an alley with a bunch of drunks in it. I should've called my father to escort me, but it was such a short way and so I continued my walk home. That was until Royce stumbled out of that group of drunks. A bunch of his friends were with him and a new guy had joined them as well. Royce called me over and so I went to introduce myself. The new guy began to taunt me…" she trailed off. Then she began to walk again, I followed, matching my pace with hers.

"They ripped my hair out and I let out a scream. They seemed to like it, the sound of my pain. They shoved me around. A few of them cut me with bottles, one smashed me over the head with one. Royce was laughing just as much as his friends if not more. And then they left me to die. 'You'll have to find yourself a new bride Royce' one of the men joked. 'I'll need to learn some patience first' Royce joked back." she said, keeping her eyes away from me.

"The pain was terrible. I wanted to die, I wanted the end to come and stop the pain I was feeling. To take me from the cobble stoned street I was left to die on. Carlisle came instead. He smelled my blood and came to investigate. I never liked the doctor, Esme, or her "brother" as Edward had pretended to be back then. They were the only people who were more breathtaking than I was. Before I knew it the world around me was a blur and it seemed as if I were flying. I thought that I was dead, I thought the pain was over, but instead I was introduced to a new, worse one. Something slit my throat, my ankles, my wrists, and then the fire began to run through my veins. I begged him to kill me, but he refused. Every time I screamed he would apologize, he explained what they were, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. Then, when Edward and Esme got home, I begged them to kill me too. 'Carlisle what were you thinking? Rosalie Hale?' Edward said my name like a dirty word, as if I were dirty. 'I couldn't just leave her there to die' Carlisle replied. I was able to make sense of his words now that the pain began to dull. 'Of course you couldn't' Esme said, completely on my side. 'Why not? People die all the time. One glance at her and everyone one will know exactly who she is. The Kings will put out a huge search-not that anyone would ever figure out the criminal' Edward said hardly. I remember being happy that they knew who was guilty for harming me." she said as she sat on a fallen tree trunk. I sat next to her, pulling my knees to my chest.

"It wasn't long before the pain had disappeared altogether. I felt stronger, and was able to move. Once again, Carlisle explained what I was now and all about their diet. This time I believed thought. I felt the thirst in my throat, my hard skin; the crimson eyes. Once I looked in the mirror I felt better, I looked breathtaking too, except for the eyes, but Carlisle explained that the color would change within a few months, so I was okay with that. It took me a long time to realize that my beauty was the blame of this." she said, motioning to her flawless body, concluding her story. So that was why? The reason she'd had such a hard time adapting to this life was because everything she'd ever wanted, everything she'd ever dreamed of was so close she could taste it, but with one little mistake, one little bite, it was all stolen from her.

"I don't understand. Why are you jealous of me now? We're practically the same." I stated.

"Bella, when I was first changed I liked Edward too, but he showed no interest in me. Later on, when I first met Tanya and her family, I noticed he showed no interest in them either." she said. I grew nervous. Even as a vampire, I could not compete with Rosalie.

"But you love Emmett." I reminded her quickly.

"I don't love Edward that way Bella. I never have, but it made me annoyed to be used to guys looking at me, and he didn't take a second glance at me. And then he met you and he saw no one but. Not that you're not pretty, but…" she said.

"I know, it's okay." I said, looking up at the starlit sky. I already knew I wasn't as breathtaking or graceful as Rosalie, and I knew I wasn't anywhere near as experienced as Tanya-if her thoughts were correct.

"And then you were changed last spring. Everyone began to focus on you because you were the newest and the most powerful. To me, you were stealing my attention, taking the little piece of life I really had left. And then you turned out to be-supposedly-the strongest vampire in history. That just pushed me over, how you were more important than anyone else. How we had to protect you no matter what. Everyone was ready to throw down their lives to keep you alive." Rosalie said. I looked up at her, meeting her gaze with one of my own.

"What?" I whispered.

"Carlisle said that you were the strongest vampire ever created in all our history. He was ready along with everyone else-except for me and Tanya-to die for you. Edward and Alice, Esme and Carlisle, Kate and Irina, even Emmett. So I decided that in order to keep my family together, I would have to get rid of the threat. You. So I contacted Jane and Alec, my siblings, and they came to get you." Rosalie explained. A strange feeling of understanding washed over me, in her position I would've done the same thing.

"But you came back and brought two children. One so attached to you I couldn't separate you two even if I wanted to. Then you decided to bite her, even when you weren't positive about what would happen, I was furious. How could you gamble with your own daughter's life? Something so precious. In my eyes I saw you as a selfish mistake, to take a little girl's soul like that? And then you left it in her hands, as if she knew what she would be giving up. And when she didn't wake up, you were a monster." she whispered. I dwelled on her words. 'And when she didn't wake up…' I saw myself as a monster. I didn't believe I deserved to live.

"Rose, are you still jealous? I don't want it to be like that anymore." I said, trying to get closer to her. I still wanted to talk, so I stood up and began walking.

"Not anymore. I see that spark in your eyes every time Renesmee calls you mommy, and I see that you want nothing more for the safety and protection of your daughter without taking any of the fun that comes with life, away from her." Rose said. I smiled, thinking about Renesmee. She hugged me tightly for moment and then we slipped farther into the forest.

"I don't want you guys to give up anything for me. I'm just as important than any other vampire, and I am fully capable of taking care of myself. If anyone of you guys were killed because of me…" I said trailing off.

"I know." she whispered in agreement. Her blonde hair blew behind her in the wind, and for a moment she looked powerful. Then the wind died down, and her hair fell back to it's original place.

Something sweet touched my nose, making my mouth water and my throat burn. I drew in another breath, shallow this time.

"Rosalie, what is it?" I asked noticing that she'd smelled it too. She ventured forward, taking me with her until we reached the edge of a clearing. I clasped my hand over my mouth and stared, surprised, at the mess in front of us. Three people lay sprawled out on the snow covered clearing, now dyed red from the blood that had been spilled onto it. The man's wrists were slit, and his neck was broken. A women had her daughter cocooned in her body, trying to protect her from the murderer. The mother was blonde, and had hazel eyes. Her throat was slit, and she had a few broken bones. Her daughter had dirty blonde hair that modeled the perfect combination of her mother's blonde hair and her father's brown. Her eyes were closed and she was taking quick shallow breaths. Her heart was beating slow, a sign that death was near. Her blood smeared face was twisted in pain and fear. I held my breath, trying to make everything easier on me. Rosalie watched me carefully for a moment, her thoughts on me and the dying child lying on the cold ground. Then after a moment she went to kneel by the child. I froze myself in place, locking my muscles in place. If I wrecked this for Rosalie I would hate myself forever. But I did it anyway.

Before I knew it I had pounced on the father, trying to sink my teeth into his neck. Rosalie yanked me off of the cooling body and pinned me to the ground. My clothes were now bloodstained, and as I thrashed around, my arms became covered in blood as well. I snapped my jaws together, trying to bite her as fierce snarls ripped from my chest.

"No Bella. You don't want to do this. You don't want this to be your first kill." Rosalie said, trying to soothe me. I growled at her as I tried to get free. The fact was, I was stronger and sooner or later I would win, we both knew that. But she was also correct about one thing. I didn't want this to be my first kill, I didn't want to drink human blood… ever. At least not consciously. I could give up, I didn't have to fight back, and so I did. I stopped fighting, even though the monster inside of me was trying to fight back, to get to the prey, I fought against it, because that wasn't the real me. I was not a monster and I never would be.

The pounding of a heart was heard over everything else. It pounded in my head, and I searched for the beautiful sound. I spotted the russet brown wolf on the other side of the clearing, completely misunderstanding what he was watching.

_Jacob Pov:_

The clearing was dyed in blood as three bodies-one of a man, a girl, and a woman-laid upon the snow. At the tree line across from me were Blondie and Bella. Bella was thrashing around, trying to break free from Blondie's grasp. Then she stopped and looked right at me.

Bella's face and arms were smeared with blood, her clothes spattered in it. Rosalie wasn't as dirty. Her clothes had a few stains, but her face was clean. Her hands were the only things that were actually sickening, they were covered in blood. Bella let out a screech as she fought with Rosalie. Had Bella done this? Had she found these hikers with Blondie and slaughtered them? It seemed like it, and now they were fighting over the hunt. Bella's eyes, wild in thirst, were different than they usually were. I couldn't leave them to get the bloodsucking family, so I did the only thing I could. I let a loud, sharp howl rip through the air. Seth would hear, and so would the Cullens. Bella froze and stared at me, scowling.

Did she want to kill? Although she already had, did she really want to drink the blood of the strangers? The little girl that looked like Renesmee. She stopped moving, and let a fierce snarl rip from her chest.

"Look you stupid mutt. I didn't kill them, they were like that when we found them." Bella snapped. I didn't believe her, how could I? She was a bloodsucking parasite and the evidence lay right in front of me.

_What's up Jake? _Seth asked, I saw him running into the woods, following my scent with the Cullens not far behind.

_Bella's had a little trouble with restraining herself. She killed three humans and now Blondie's fighting with her over the hunt. _I said. Bella tore from the other bloodsucker and was headed right for me. I took a protective stance, and waited for her to strike first.

"Why did you tell them that? I didn't do anything!" she screeched.

_Edward's coming, he's faster than everyone else. _Seth said, Bella's head snapped up, as she searched the clearing, scanning it.

"Bella, you need to relax." the blonde said, trying to get closer to Bella. Bella wasn't falling for it, she was staring at the father. I pounced on her, and she screamed as she fought with me.

"Get off you stupid mutt! I wasn't going to do anything!" she roared.

_Edward Pov:_

A few minutes later a wolf howled, loud and fierce. I sat up, startling Renesmee, and flew downstairs to Seth. She was in my arms, still trying to sleep.

"Seth, what's going on?" I asked, edgy, knowing that Bella was somewhere out there, and probably fighting for her life.

"Don't know." he said groggily as he stood up and ran to the door. Less than a minute later he was sitting on our porch, speaking with Jacob. I laid Renesmee on the couch and joined my family.

_Bella's had a little trouble with restraining herself. She killed three humans and now Blondie's fighting with her over the hunt. _Jacob said through Seth. I froze, if Rosalie and Bella were fighting, Rose would win. She'd had more experience.

"Alright we've got to move." I said. "Carlisle I'm going to need you. Emmett and Jasper, I need as well."

"Oh just shut-up Edward. We're all going." Alice said as she slipped into the woods.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged, unsure what to say because I didn't trust the wolf, and I had to see for myself. I would get a lot more information.

"Jacob thinks Bella has hunted three humans and now Rose and Bella are fighting over them." I said. Out loud it sounded ridiculous, that just wasn't how vampires reacted to human blood. We didn't fight with each other over it. Carlisle didn't seem to relax at all, and I pushed myself to go faster.

When I reached the clearing, Jacob was pinning Bella. She was in pain. I slammed into Jacob, knocking him off of her, and lifted her into my arms. Hugging her tightly to my chest. Rosalie looked at me, her hands bloody, her clothes had a few stains, but she looked okay. On the other hand, Bella had blood all over her. Her clothes were spattered in it, and her face was smeared with it. I sighed and looked at her. She didn't meet my gaze at all, she was too busy glaring at the mongrel.

"Bella?" I whispered to her. Her eyes snapped to mine, her eyes changing from red to purple, the way they always did when I was around. She wasn't breathing.

_I didn't do anything. I swear. _she said, her voice so sincere that I believed her automatically.

_Okay, then what happened? _I asked, carefully.

_They were like that. Rose and I were walking through the woods and we smelled the blood so we came to check it out. We found them like that, and then I attacked the father. Rose pinned me down, the mutt saw us, misinterpreted what was going on and told you we were fighting over the kill. That's all. _she said. I saw the memory in her mind, how everything played out.

_The girl is still alive, but she's barely holding on. _she said. Carlisle was already working over her, trying to save her life. Bella looked at Rosalie who was kneeling by the child.

_What happened to the leech then Edward? _Jacob asked. Bella flinched as if she'd been harmed.

"She's not a leech because she's never tasted human blood, she's never killed. You are an idiotic dog. She didn't kill any of them, she wasn't fighting with Rosalie because they both wanted the blood. Rosalie was trying to keep Bella from drinking the blood. They were dead when they stumbled upon them, so don't you ever call her a leech again." I growled at him.

_Bella Pov:_

It felt so good to have Edward there. He believed me and I was thankful for that. I unwillingly slipped out of his arms and stood up. The scent of another vampire crawled up my nose. I stiffened, and drew in another deep breath, ignoring the burn in my throat and focusing only on that smell. It was unfamiliar to me, and I took an involuntary step forward. Jacob was in front of me, blocking my way to the scent.

_Bella, walk away. _Jacob said, shoving on my shoulder with his head. I walked around him.

_Get her. She's going to attack. _Jacob snapped at Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked, confusion plain in his voice. He knew my mind was not focused on the humans, but he didn't know what it was focused on until he drew in a breath.

_You smell it? _I asked.

_Yes, but it's unfamiliar to me. _He stated, I walked over to Carlisle.

"How is she?" I asked. He looked at me and them Rosalie, we both already knew the answer, but we needed to hear it.

"She choked to death from her own blood and she had a punctured lung." Carlisle said. Rose looked away into the forest.

"I'm sorry Rose." I whispered. She smiled sadly at me, her eyes full of depression, and her composure was breaking. I pulled her to me, giving her a hug.

_Is it too much to ask for? Just for a baby of my own? _She asked me.

I shook my head, "_I_ don't think so." Emmett sat watching us in amazement, and I smiled at him.

_She okay? _He asked. I nodded and he came over to sit with her. Rose drew in a deep breath to gather herself and then she stood. I placed my hand in hers and stood next to her. Edward was watching us as well. I froze as a vision touched me. I didn't need to think about it, I just pushed everything to Rosalie. She gasped when the scene in front of her changed.

_The front of the Denali house. Renesmee sat on the stairs, waiting for our return. Someone came towards her, fast as our kind, skin as pale, but eyes colored crimson. He growled at her as she tried to scream, he pounced and she died. He went upstairs and destroyed Nata too. Then he left. _

"Edward, where's Renesmee?" I asked.

"Home." he replied, confused.

"Anyone with her?" I asked.

"Nata." he replied. I closed my eyes.

"Anyone else?" I whispered.

"No." he said and my whole body went numb.

_Now? That's supposed to happen now? _Rose asked. I nodded and bolted for the house. Rose was right beside me.

_Explain please? _Edward asked, keeping pace with me. Right ahead of us I could see her, sitting on the steps, staring up at the sky. Completely oblivious to what was coming for her.

_No time. _I breathed and as soon as I said that…

_Sorry guys but I had to do it. I warned you up at the top and I always keep my promises. See you next chapter. _

_So as I have promised, here's my answer to the questions:_

_Why do you read fanfics? _

_Why do you write them? _

_I read them because my reviews are appreciated, I am intrigued by the creativity and perspective of many other writers, and I like to see other writing styles that you guys write in. As for the writing, I write on fanfic because you guys don't know me like my friends from home do. You've never seen me, and you've never actually hung out with me. To me, I write and you guys judge the writing and not me. Where as, at home if someone who thought I was a total dork read my writings they would probably say they hated it. But you guys don't really know me, so you can't read this and say I hate it because you don't like me. I get the truth on what you think. My mom doesn't get that, and she probably never will. _

_Alright so I hope that gives you guys an insight on my thoughts. Review please? Thanks!_


	12. Stranger

_Okay so that was a huge cliffy and I feel kind of bad to leave you with it for too long so I decided that I would post this up for you guys. Okay so I hope you like it and I hope I don't disappoint you. Read and review! I think that recapping with this chapter would be better than to just leave you guys with memory. So here it is: _

_Recap:_

_No time. _I breathed and as soon as I said that…

Chapter 12: Stranger

_Edward Pov: _

We were running fast, I didn't know why, but something had Bella terrified and Rosalie's mind panicked.

_Explain please? _I asked, trying to figure it out. I didn't see the vision, and she was trying not to remember it. So that told me it was bad.

_No time. _She whispered as she focused on the house. Renesmee sat on the stairs, staring at the sky in amazement. She turned her head to look right at us.

_Bella Pov:_

_No time. _I breathed and as soon as the words were out of my mouth I burst through the trees and collided with the stranger. It sounded as if two boulders smashed into each other, the sound reverberated through the forest and disappeared. She let out a fierce snarl, loud and annoyed. I mimicked it perfectly, and snapped my teeth together, trying to bite her. Out of all the sounds I heard Renesmee scream. I froze, forgetting about everything else and looked around. My searching eyes found her in Rosalie's arms, her face turned in horror and fear. I stood up, to show her I was fine.

_Bella look out! _Rosalie screeched. I turned around and caught her, rolling downhill, growling the whole time. We smacked into a bunch of trees, making a few snap. I was lying on her, pinning her down, newborn strength coursing through me.

Renesmee let out another cry, and it speared through me. My breath caught, and I froze. The girl shoved me and bit down on my hand, I screeched. Before I knew it, the pressure was off of my hand, the pain gone. I reattached my hand, before scaring Renesmee further. Edward had the other vampire pinned up against a tree. He was looking at me with a careful expression before he saw my hand, and returned his attention towards the stranger. I stood and flitted towards the stranger, my face just inches from hers. Her eyes staring at my daughter. Her bloodthirsty eyes wanting her death, and her sister's. I blocked her sight with my body.

"What is your name?" I hissed. She smiled teasingly and remained silent, her thoughts guarded as well. I smiled too, and touched her hand with my finger. She kept her thoughts preoccupied. Edward watched me, I kept my eyes locked with his.

_You okay love? _he asked.

_Yes, step back, let her go. I'll have her down before she can even touch Renesmee. _I stated. He nodded and released her, she took off for my daughter and was met by a towering werewolf, with Renesmee, Nata, Alice, and Rosalie guarded behind him by the rest of the family. One minute she was on her feet, the next she was on the ground, withering in pain.

She let out a shriek and I stood over her, scowling and torturing her. "What's your name?" I growled.

"Bree." she gasped. I smiled and lessened the pain, allowing her to relax again.

"Who sent you?" I hissed. She stared up at me, pleading for mercy.

_I can't tell you. Please? Please? _she begged. I looked at Edward, searching for an answer.

_See if she'll forfeit. _he said.

I looked back at her, "These are you're choices, forfeit and stay with us. Forfeit and walk away, from us and the life you used to live. Or die."

"I… can't… she'll… kill… me either way." she gasped. I growled, it was my family or her.

"What will happen, if she kills you?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes burning into mine.

"It will be painful. That she promised. Please? If I'm going to die, you do it." Bree begged.

"Then stay with us, join our family." I pressed. She looked around her at the gathered vampires and the two children in the middle. Then she shivered as she sized up the three werewolves that guarded her.

"You're different. You're the golden eyed ones, Riley told us about you. He didn't tell us who made us, he said he didn't want us to know, didn't want us to think of her name. Not around the mind reader. Then Riley was destroyed and she came to me. She said I was who she needed now. She sent me here to destroy them. The immortal children, she said it would hurt your kind more than anything else." Bree said. I froze, knowing it was true.

"Who sent you Bree?" I asked, coldly.

"Her name is Victoria." she whispered. I growled at the mention of that name. A flash of three and a half months ago came into my thoughts. The face of Victoria was feint, but it was still there. Her blood red eyes, her fiery hair, her pure white teeth exposed in a snarl, I shivered and Edward twined his fingers through mine. I looked up at him and smiled.

"How many were you?" I asked, looking at her again.

"Twenty maybe." she said, standing up, able to move again.

"Maybe?" I asked.

"We fight a lot. She destroys the weaker one, rewards the winner." Bree said.

_Normal behavior between a newborn and the creator. The numbers are decreasing, Riley was the strongest of the newborns, when you killed him at Charlie's funeral, she was trained and paid special attention to, until now, she's the strongest. _Jasper stated. I looked up at his face, he was locked on Bree. Tensed and ready to fight.

"What?" I asked. He looked up at me then, carefully keeping his attention on Bree, being sure neither of us were distracted.

_I was brought up differently than my brothers and sisters, I'll explain later. I'm just skimming over facts in my head. _Jasper said quickly, returning his attention to Bree. I did the same.

"Rewards how?" I asked. Bree looked confused, not understanding what I'd meant.

"Humans, how else. You drink their blood, you know what it's like." she said, astonished at my sudden question.

"We don't drink humans." Jasper snapped, his voice harsh and cold.

"Then how do you survive." she asked, bewildered.

"Animals. It serves the same purpose." he replied. Her mouth dropped to the floor.

And then a thought hit me, "How did she know we had them?"

Bree's emotions changed all of a sudden. She became nervous and cautious. Her once open mind, was now guarded and she refused to whisper even the slightest word.

"Bree, how does she know?" I demanded. She looked up at me, how old was she anyway? Definitely younger than me. She looked away, at Edward again. Her emotions changed to a sudden interest and love. I growled at her, he was mine.

_Easy, love. No need to be jealous. I love her anyway. _Edward said, calming me.

_No need, but still I am. _I whispered. He chuckled lightly and Bree smiled. I scowled at her, not to put her in pain, just to tell her to quit it.

"Bree. Answer me." I snapped. Her eyes shot up to my face.

"No. I've told you too-" she began and then she was on the floor screaming in pain. I winced at the amount of pain I caused her, needless pain that no one wanted to cause or have.

"Okay. Another girl, she's the youngest. Only thirteen or fourteen. She can "see" things. Things that have happened." Bree gasped. Her breathing labored, and her body arched in an uncomfortable position. She finally relaxed as I let the pain fade.

"Things that have happened? Like the past?" I asked, she nodded. No one was happy about this, especially not me or Alice.

"Can she see us now?" I asked, Bree shrugged. She was still lying on the ground.

"Lizzi doesn't know how it works, no one does, not even Victoria. She can't figure out what triggers it, or why it happens. It's so much harder for her to live like this because she's had such a hard time with it." Bree said. I glanced around nervously.

"Are you alone?" I asked. Bree sighed and nodded. Obviously happy that I'd stopped pressing her on the "confidential" information.

"Was it you that made the mess in the woods?" I asked. She looked at the wolves again, scared of their presence. "Bree. They won't hurt you. Did you do it?" I asked again. She looked back up at me and nodded once.

"Victoria said it would distract you, and you'd leave the immortal children here, alone. She said as long as it was a snap decision the psychic wouldn't see. I could do what I had to do and leave." Bree said. Alice, Rose, and I growled at that, she recoiled as if she'd been slapped.

"Do you surrender?" Jasper demanded, now beside us. He watched her as if she would attack any minute, but everyone knew it wasn't possible with me here. She was silent for a minute, weighing the pros against the cons. The main part was the switch in diet. She was being introduced to a whole new kind of feeding and she didn't think she'd be able to live on just animal blood.

"It gets easier. More bearable." I said.

"You've never tasted it, tasted the difference. You were born on animal blood, since day one. How do you know?" she asked. And to this I had no answer.

"In the beginning, I found it hard to live on animal blood only and so I broke away from my family for a while. I drank human blood, but with every person I killed it grew harder to bear. Eventually I came back, and they welcomed me. Now I have better self-control." Edward said, revealing another piece of his dark past to me. I was taken back, he'd never told me this. I kept my face composed, kept my eyes on her face. She seemed as surprised as I was, but she didn't try to hide it like I did. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Jasper was talking.

"I was brought up differently than my brothers and sisters. For the first few years of my life I was trained to fight, to conquer, and fed off of humans. My life leads the same web yours does, only mine was a long time ago, and it had a bigger range. After a while I broke away from my coven and my creator. Still drinking human blood, but lengthening the time between feeds, I didn't want to be a monster. But it still didn't feel right, and then I found them, and I joined their coven. I'm not going to lie, it hasn't been easy, but it's been better." Jasper said. This time I couldn't help but look at him in surprise. Now I understood what Edward had meant by Jasper coming from a different family. I met his gaze evenly and smiled.

"Do I have to stay with you?" she asked.

"Yes, I want to be sure you won't run back to Victoria." I said, calmly. She looked at each of us again. Then she stood up and brushed her pants gently.

"You're amazing." she stated, I just stared at her as if she'd lost it. Was that even possible? Could a vampire _loose it_? "You're abilities are indescribable. Your coven is very strong, but you are the most powerful. You have so much power, mind-reading, emotion controlling, psychic abilities, mind torture, electrocution, speaking though touch, transforming into other identities, and to be able to project it all, and bend it to your will. I'd give anything. You are possibly the most powerful vampire in history." How did she know all of that?

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"I can tell, just standing here, the power around me and the strength it's touching me with." she murmured. "The blonde girl over there," she pointed to Rose. "can torture people through thoughts. The black haired girl," she pointed to Alice. "can see the future. The black haired child can wake people, revive them. The bronze haired child can speak through the touch of a hand, you," she looked at Edward. "can read minds and talk to her through thoughts, and he," she nodded towards Jasper, " can mess with the emotions in the atmosphere. Of course, the other black haired one," Kate. "can electrocute people through touch. And yet you can do it all." she said, coming back to me. "And yet I can't tell why you have all of that. Nothing unordinary." I smiled and stroked her hair, she had no knowledge of this one particular gift. The tingle of power ran through me.

"Oh she has a gift alright." I said as the strength and power of my family and friends touched me. I could even feel the waves of power I was giving out. I was strong.

"And now you can do what I can. You can feel the powers of other can't you?" Bree asked as she smiled. I nodded and looked around. Everything looked the same, it all just felt different.

"How do you make it stop?" I asked, annoyed.

"Concentrate on making it stop. I don't know." Bree said. I shook my head and tried to stop it. Nothing worked too well, so I just flicked it off. She watched me, and then smiled.

"So what's it gonna be?" Jasper pressed.

"I'll try it." Bree said, her smile looked true, and her mind was set, but something didn't feel right. Accepting her into our family, it just wasn't…

"No Carlisle, I don't have any more room, and now that's she's here, there's no way." Tanya said. Carlisle smiled.

"I understand Tanya, we'll leave." he said, politely.

"Of course, some could stay. Edward hasn't done anything." Tanya said. I stomped up to her.

"He's mine, not yours, he's not interested. Back off!" I shouted. She smiled evily, and I growled at her.

_I'll get him eventually, he will be mine someday Bella. _she stated.

"Don't bet on it." I replied, low and threatening. She snarled at my words, and headed for the house.

--

_Edward Pov:_

Tanya was still in her room, fuming over the fight she and Bella had gotten into outside. I sighed, Tanya would not give up, even not she was thinking about herself, trying to persuade me to stay.

_Bella, I'm sorry about her. You don't have to leave. _Kate said, she'd been trying to convince Bella to stay for the past hour or so.

"Yes I do Kate. I'm not going to leave my family, I'll come back to visit. I promise." Bella insisted. Kate sighed as she helped pack the contents of the walk in closet into one of the suitcases.

"Kate, it's not your sister's fault, don't feel guilty. You know we can't stay here forever." Bella said. I sighed and shook my head, it was just stupid for Kate to feel guilty about this.

_Ooh, I'll come with you guys. I'll go pack and then we can leave together. _Kate said, trying at a new way to stay with Bella.

"No Kate, they're your sisters, you should stay with them. Family over friends." Bella said as she flew downstairs to pack yet another suitcase into my Volvo.

"It's my choice if I want to join your coven or not Bella. My sisters can't stop me. I'm free to do what I want." Kate protested. Tanya sighed from next door.

_That's okay Bella, take Kate and leave Edward. A fair enough trade. _Tanya said. I rolled my eyes at her conceited thoughts.

_Leave it Bella. She's not worth it. And we both know that. _I said to keep a fight from erupting.

"Tanya would you please shut up. No one is coming with us that doesn't belong, and Edward is _mine." _Bella said. Kate growled up at her sister.

"Drop it Tanya, does everything have to be about you. Edward and Bella are getting married in a few weeks, he's obviously not interested so just drop it." Kate said. Tanya growled back at her sister. Bella came back upstairs and helped pack our other things into the drawers, Renesmee's clothes were already packed, and she was sleeping downstairs on the couch right beside her sister. They had cried a lot over moving away from Aunt Kate, Renesmee more than Nata. She really loved Kate. I sighed and hugged Bella tightly.

"Please?" Kate begged. Alice came in then and looked at Kate. They had always been close, since they'd first met. Truth was, Kate was the kindest and most lovable of all her sisters. Not too many people could disappoint her.

"Kate leave them alone." Irina ordered. Kate scowled at the door, then returned her attention back to Bella and I.

"Kate look, you need to stay here. Besides, I think you're sister may need rehab after I leave. She's addicted to something she can't have." I said, jokingly. Alice, Bella, and Kate broke into laughter.

"Got… that… right." Bella said through giggles. I smiled at her and disappeared for a moment to put my bag into the car. Kate and Bella were still bickering over Kate's joining our coven, and Bella's wanting her to stay with her sisters.

_Where are we going to go now? _Bella asked as she threw the last bag into the car.

_Carlisle said we could go back to Washington, but we'd have to buy a whole new house, and all of that. _I said.

_Bella Pov:_

_Carlisle said we could go back to Washington, but we'd have to buy a whole new house and all of that. _Edward replied. I sighed, I wanted to go back to Forks, to see Angela again to sit in our meadow, to live in our old house. I wanted to share my old home with Renesmee, I wanted her to be a part of it.

_No way Bella. _Edward said firmly, catching me before I could disappoint myself. But this time I saw no reason why.

"Why not? I could go to school too. We could make up some stupid story and I could morph into someone different. I would be right there beside you the whole day, but no one else would ever know." I said. I could see it. I had already-without meaning-begun to create a story inside my head. Bree was hunting for the first time with Jasper, we all knew she could not be around humans yet. She was less of a newborn than I was. Less self-control.

Edward shook his head, "I don't think Carlisle or anyone else will go for it." I sighed and flitted upstairs until I was standing in front of Carlisle. He had already heard most of our argument, or at least the bit that was said aloud.

"What story would you make up?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged, going over it in my mind.

"I am Edward's sister, his biological sister, and my foster parents passed away so I found him and you took me in." I stated, simply. There were no flaws in that plan.

"How'd your foster parents die?" Carlisle asked, trying to prove that this wasn't as bulletproof as I'd thought.

"Fire, they home schooled me, and my paperwork got burned in the fire. I lived in Sacramento, California. My social worker located my brother, and managed to get into contact with you. You generously decided to take me in and now I live with you." I stated firmly.

"What were your foster parents' names?" he pressed.

"Carter and Cynthia Welsh." I stated, I'd already gone through this with myself. I would work, could work.

"Alright, but you cannot forget this Bella. Stick to one story, if you forget and slip up, we're caught." Carlisle warned. I nodded and fought to keep the smile from my face. It didn't work. He smiled back.

"I'll tell them." I said as I danced downstairs.

"Guys I have an announcement, only for those who are coming with us." I stated. Before I knew it, Esme and Carlisle, Rose and Emmett, Alice, and Kate were gathered around me. Edward had his arms wrapped around me, holding me to his figure. They were all quiet. Jasper and Bree walked in the door, Bree's dark eyes turned lighter although the color remained crimson.

"What's going on?" Bree asked.

"Bella has an announcement." Alice said as Jasper came and hugged her tight. Bree stood with her arms crossed across her chest.

"How was your first hunt?" I asked. She shrugged.

"It's not the same, but it'll do." Bree said unhappily.

"Alright, so what's this _big announcement _you have to make?" Emmett asked. I returned my attention to the story I was about to propose.

"Okay, Carlisle and I were talking upstairs and we've come to a decision that we're moving back to Forks. But I will be going to school, along with everyone else. Just not as me." I stated. The room grew excited and Jasper and I worked to calm it. Everyone except Bree had snapped into excitement, she was clueless.

"But I have a story that you all have to follow in order for this to work. I'm Edward's sister," Emmett chuckled and I ignored it. "but I didn't know until my foster parents died in a fire. I lived in Sacramento, California. My foster parents home schooled me, and all my papers burned in the fire. After they were killed, my social worker got in contact with Edward, and Carlisle and Esme decided to take me in. so now I live with you guys, and am new to everything. Okay?" I concluded.

"Umm… yeah. There are a few flaws to that plan, you look nothing like Edward, and your parents need a name as well as you do." Emmett said. I scowled at him.

"My parents' names were Carter and Cynthia Welsh, about the image, I'll figure something out, and I'm trying to find a name." I stated sharply. Emmett shut his mouth. I concentrated on Renesmee for a moment, and then her future was laid out in front of me. Her image as a teenager although she seemed so much older.

_Her bronze hair had become longer, her curls falling below her shoulders, and as beautiful as Edward's. Her brown eyes still held their beauty, they had become a deeper chocolate brown, and were as dazzling as my eyes. Her skin had paled even more, and her snowy white teeth held that same color. The small rosy color that was in her cheeks had lessened, but it was still there, as was the fluttering heartbeat._

As the vision faded I knew what I was going to do. It was new to me, but it would work. Alice was watching me with delight.

"Will it work?" I asked.

"Yes, it's going to work. I think you should stick with her name too, it might be easier you know?" Alice asked. I looked at my sleeping daughter, cocooning her sister in her arms, and smiled.

"I know who I'm going to be." I whispered as I morphed into the beautiful girl in my vision. Edward stepped around me, looking at my face.

"Is that Renesmee?" he whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"This is our little girl as a teenager. See the resemblance?" I asked. My voice was astounding. I stood gaping at it for a moment. It sounded like music, sweet silky music. Strangely beautiful and breathtaking. He was amazed at the beauty and wonder of Renesmee. And everyone was taken back by the sound of her voice. No one expected it to be so… wondrous. She sounded like me, with the tint of velvety feel that Edward had, and the silky, soft grace that I had.

"You're going to keep her name?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"It would probably be best. If she decides to go to school, she'll end up looking just like this. A new beginning." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement .I morphed back to myself and Edward hugged me again.

"Okay, you cannot be that cruel. This is going to be amazing and I want to come." Kate said. I rolled my eyes.

"Do what you want Kate." I muttered, not in the mood to argue. She'd eventually see how boring Forks was and she'd come back to be with her sisters. She squealed in happiness as she raced upstairs and began to pack. Tanya growled at her and we all laughed.

_Kate Pov:_

It was amazing, I never had gotten over the fact that Bella could change into others. One moment Bella stood in front of us, and the next, a teenage Renesmee. She was beautiful and dazzling.

"It would probably be best. If she decides to go to school, she'll eventually end up looking like this. A new beginning." Bella said as she changed back to herself. The voice was musical, silky, smooth, and beautiful. Word were unable to describe it. Everyone around me nodded in agreement. She was going to do this? And I wasn't even allowed to be with her?

"Okay, you cannot be this cruel. This is going to be amazing and I want to come." I demanded. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do what you want Kate." Bella said, giving in. I squealed with delight. I was going to live with Bella! Renesmee was going to be able to stay with me every day! I ran upstairs and yanked my luggage out of the closet.

"I can't believe you. You're going to go live with the man-stealer and her stupid daughter. How could you betray me like that? Your own sister." Tanya said, low and sadly. She sounded upset, truly upset, but it was only a guilt trip to keep me away from Bella and her _"stupid" _daughter.

"Listen "sister", her "stupid" daughter is probably smarter than you. Unlike you, she'll probably be able to take a hint and back off when she likes a guy but he shows no interest whatsoever. Bella is not a man-stealer because she didn't steal a man from anyone, last time I remembered, Edward was single. They've worked too hard with this relationship to just have it destroyed because or you. If anyone is the man-stealer it is you, Tanya. You." I snapped as I zippered my first bag. It was packed with clothes already and I wasn't even halfway through my closet. I set it by the door, and went to throw the rest of my things into my bag as well. That's when I caught sight of my bridesmaid dress. I blocked away my thoughts as I studied it again, carefully removing it from the plastic covering.

I never got bored of it's simple, but astonishing design. The white silk fabric with iridescent beading from the left side. Beautiful, and Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I would be wearing them on the wedding. Bella still hadn't chosen her Maid of Honor, I knew it was going to either be me or Alice. Probably Alice, they'd known each other longer. I didn't mind, I was happy to be able to wear the dress and stand beside her at all. I sighed as I slipped it back onto the hanger and zipped the cover back up over the dress. I couldn't wait to wear it. I left it on the hanger and decided to retrieve it later, when Bella and Edward were already gone and out of range.

I tossed the remainder of my shirts and shoes into another bag along with my make-up. Then I zipped it up and put that by the door as well. My jewelry, trinkets and other items were placed in two more bags. As I packed my electronics I glanced over at Tanya. I gathered the few books I had on my bookshelf and snatched my laptop off of the desk. The room looked bare now that all of my things had been removed. Everything except for the bed. The mattress was taken off, and all that was left was the frame. Alice was going to help me dissemble it, and carry the dresser's and nightstands out as well.

"Don't forget that dress." Alice said as she closed the door behind her. Tanya rolled her eyes and moved away from Alice. As if she had a disease. I rolled my eyes as I helped Alice remove certain pieces from the frame. We finished within minutes, and were getting my things packed into the trunk of the Volvo, and placed all of my furniture into the Mercedes. Alice put all of her luggage into the Volvo as well, she didn't have as many bags as I did.

"Bella, when are we leaving?" I asked. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon.

"Soon enough. I want to wait until eight. Renesmee needs something in her since she'll be around humans a lot today. I think I'll take her hunting before we go. Bree's riding with Rose and Emmett, she'll need to. If she attacks while we're in Forks, Emmett will get her and rose can pin her down. Alice, Renesmee, and Nata are riding with us. What about you?" Bella replied. I thought about that for a few seconds.

"You can ride with us if you want. I'll be putting the dresses in Rose's car. No need t worry." Alice whispered.

"Actually, I think I'll ride with Carlisle and Esme. You've got all the seats taken in the Volvo, and I really don't feel like having to pin down a newborn today." I said. Alice placed two, completely unnecessary, car seats in the back of the back seats of the Volvo. They were unnecessary, Renesmee and Nata were a lot like us. They probably couldn't die like that. Besides, props were good for lies, especially with one as big as I'm a vampire. I mean if we were pulled over and the cop saw them sitting without a child seat what were we going to say? 'Oh they're fine. They can't die in a car accident because we're all vampires'? I don't think so.

"Tanya leave her alone!" Irina shrieked, bringing me out of my thoughts. Growls and snarls were coming form the house. I ran into the living room to find Renesmee and Nata tucked away in Rose and Bella's arms as everyone else tried to restrain the newborn and my sister. Tanya and Bree had obviously gotten into a fight. I pounced into the middle of it and helped Irina restrain my sister.

"Tanya back off. Just leave her alone." I stated. She stared at Bree for a moment and then took off for the trees. Everyone just stared after except for the now trembling Renesmee, and the drowsy Nata. Irina followed her after a few minutes, but personally, I didn't care. She could jump off a cliff and I wouldn't shed a tear. Besides, it wouldn't hurt her anyway. As soon as she was gone, Bella was next to Edward, snuggled next to him, Renesmee in the middle.

"Is she okay?" I asked Bella. Nata was already half asleep, but Renesmee was scared stiff.

"She will be. Thanks Kate." Bella said as she bounced the little child in her arms. Renesmee's little hand flew to her cheek, asking for something no doubt. She kept staring at Bree, she seemed scared of her.

"What does she want?" I asked. Bella looked at me and smiled. Suddenly the thoughts of the other people around me were filling my head, Bella and Edward's were the loudest.

_Are you okay? _Edward asked Bella, completely oblivious to the fact that I could hear.

_Bella, what does she want? _I asked.

_She wants to know why Bree is staying with us. She doesn't want her here because she's scared she'll hurt me. _Bella said, muffling giggles. I smiled at the child in her arms who was still staring at Bree.

_Oh. _I said, and just like that, everything was back to normal. I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts.

"What happened?" I asked as I went over the previous fight in my mind.

"Tanya attacked Bree, seeing her as the reason why," Bella took a deep breath, she seemed frustrated. "her precious Edward had to leave her for a while. So she came down here and attacked Bree. Of course, newborn instinct kicked in and Bree reacted, and I grabbed them off of the couch before either of them could get hurt…" Bella said, trailing off. I nodded, understanding. That was when I came in, and apparently, I already knew the rest. Bella kept rocking Renesmee, trying to lull her into a peaceful sleep before we had to leave. Renesmee's hand went right to Bella's cheek.

"Yes, Aunt Kate is coming with us." Bella said to her. I smiled at them, Renesmee wanted me to come with them. Renesmee turned her little torso and smiled at me. I caught my breath, her smiles always did that to me. She was beautiful, so adorable. Then she twisted back around and laid her little head on Bella's chest. Within a few minutes of time, she was asleep. I took Renesmee from Bella and laid her beside Nata. Bree stared at the two children, her breathing was shallow.

"Bree, need to go hunting again?" Jasper asked. Her head snapped up and she nodded, following him out of the house.

"Jasper, keep her away from Tanya." Alice chided. I giggled at her.

"I will." Jasper said, just loud enough for us to hear. In the mean time, everyone just waited for eight-o'clock to roll around. Edward and Bella walked around the house again, keeping up a conversation of their own, watching the seconds tick by. I myself sat on the couch and stared at the house that I'd lived in for my whole life.

"Kate you don't have to go if you don't want to." Bella said.

"I do want to go." I replied.

"Than please stop." She said, begging. I'd forgot she could feel what I could. I sighed and relaxed, laying my head back and thinking about how different things would be. This time I was excited. I would be seeing new places, experiencing new things, and living with new people. I smiled happily as I began to daydream.

_Ok so I hope I didn't disappoint you guys. Any of you. I will be updating soon, I hope you're happy I didn't leave you with another cliffy. Review please? _


	13. Cottage

_Okay I am excited for one very BIG reason! I searched up on Google Edward's handwriting! I happened to find Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Alice's handwriting and download it into my computer! Sorry, I just had to get that out there. _

_Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Let's at least try for 65 reviews this time, I seem to have lost a lot of reviewers since the first one, and there aren't too many who've reviewed at all. I'm kind of scared to be boring you guys, so if you just want me to stop just say the word… _

_Okay so sorry for my pointless blubbering, here's chapter 13. _

Chapter 13: Cottage

_Bella Pov:_

The drive to Forks was shorter than I'd expected. Edward's driving used to scare me so much, but now it seemed so natural to go so fast all the time. He held my hand tightly, smiling to himself while keeping his eyes on the road. As soon as we entered Washington I'd slipped into my Renesmee form, and acted as natural as possible. Alice sat in the backseat, blabbing about everything. The house, our friends, school, Charlie-although that hurt a little-and everything seemed to set a trill of excitement through me.

_Excited are we? _Edward asked, feeling my emotions. Renesmee and Nata felt my emotions too, they were squealing and laughing from the backseat. Every time Renesmee's musical laugh was heard a smile crawled it's way onto my face.

_Just a bit._ I stated.

"Ooh and we can go shopping with Angela and Jessica again…" Alice said, but became a buzz in the background as I sparked a conversation with Edward through my thoughts.

_Do you really think I'll be able to do this? Control myself? _I asked, anxiety taking over as we started sown roads that I faintly recognized from my human memories.

_Love, you'll be fine, it'll get some taking used to, but everyone will help you. We promise you. _Edward reassured me, bringing a smile back to my face.

_I love you. _I whispered.

_Me too. _Edward replied. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Bella are you even listening to me?!" Alice practically shrieked from the backseat. I snapped back to reality like exhausted elastic.

"What Alice?" I asked, annoyance laced in my voice.

"We'll have to plan the wedding somewhere else, and it's not going to be easy, but we'll figure something out." Alice said. Of course she would… she always did. Edward began to chuckle beside me, and I looked out the window again, trying to conceal my growing smile.

Edward's cell rang, and he reached to get it, but I already had it pressed to my ear.

"Yes Jasper?" I asked.

"Hey Bella, where are you guys?" Jasper asked.

"Coming down the street." I stated.

"Well could you tell Edward to move it? Kate's about to come get you herself." Jasper said, his voice was strained. I started to laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell him." I managed through series of laughing fits. Edward was confused, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Trying to figure out what had me laughing.

"Jasper says move it, Kate is driving him nuts." I said. Edward chuckled, suddenly fitting two pieces of a puzzle together. His foot pressed harder on the pedal and the speed raced forward. Suddenly we were headed up the all too familiar driveway. I smiled as I saw the beautiful white house, I was home. Renesmee cried out impatiently from the backseat. I turned to see her little palm on Alice's face.

"Yes Renesmee, this is your new home." Alice whispered. Renesmee's smile lit up her whole face and I smiled, reflecting hers perfectly. I phased back into my Bella form and felt comfortable again to be in my own skin. Kate was standing in the doorway, staring impatiently at the car. Edward had slowed and was obviously teasing her, I giggled and looked at Edward again.

"Welcome home." Edward whispered as he parked and came to open my door for me. He took me in his arms and placed his lips right to my ear.

"Mmm," I said, no time to say anything else before he pressed his lips to mine. I stood there for a moment, pressed to his chest, hugged in his figure. His lips were still on mine when Kate cleared her throat. I'd forgotten there were other people here besides us. I reluctantly pulled away and drew in another breath. Renesmee was watching me from inside the car, she seemed to be getting impatient. Alice had Nata already cuddled in her arms. I smiled and went to remove her from her uncomfortable car seat.

_Where's my room mommy? _Renesmee asked as she pressed her little palm to my cheek. I smiled at her.

"Would you like me to show you?" I asked. She just nodded and I cuddled her to my chest.

_Ready? _Edward asked. I nodded and headed for the house, only to be stopped by an anxious group of women.

Alice, Rose, Esme, and Kate were blocking our way, reluctant to let us through. I glared at the little pixie that was hardly concealing her thoughts and was flickering the future. She smiled angelically at me.

"Alice, what do you want?" I asked, doing nothing to try and cover my annoyance. She smiled even wider, her excitement barely able to be contained.

"It's a surprise for you and Edward. I was searching the future and I saw this happening…" Alice trailed off as she took my hand and led me away from the front door, and into the backyard. I half expected her to stop there and reveal some completely unnecessary object for us, but I was surprised when she kept walking towards the woods.

"Alice where are you taking us?" I growled. Edward was just as blind as I was.

"You'll find out soon enough Bella, now flick 'em off." Kate chided. I sighed and flicked the mind-reading and psychic abilities off, growling at my sudden blindness. The girls seemed to relax and Edward suddenly seemed to understand. He smiled and locked eyes with Alice. I groaned.

"Alice you are so…" I began, but Alice turned and jumped onto my back. I reached up to throw her off, but a quick hiss from Rose stopped me.

"Relax Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. Kate, you lead." Alice stated as she placed her hands over my eyes. The sky was getting brighter, but the sky was cloudy as usual. I sighed as I breathed in the scent around me, I loved it. Kate's scent was easy to follow as she brushed upon various items and left a clear trail to follow.

"Alice saw us coming here, to live, but she didn't know how, so we decided to take it into our hands and make you this." Esme stated.

"Let me just tell you, we had to be extremely sneaking about going away for hours at a time. Bella, you make one hard vampire to beat. I feel bad for Renesmee if she ever tries to sneak out." Alice said. I smiled to myself.

"Don't feel too bad, I can't "hear" her at all, and she'll eventually figure out that a snap decision is all it takes…" I trailed off. Shivering mentally at the thought.

"Anyway, here it is." Alice said as she hopped off of my back and returned my sight.

What sat in front of me seemed like a fairy tale. I stared blankly at the little cottage that sat in the little meadow. It was breathtaking.

"You did all of this?" I asked.

"Well, Rose, Kate, and I did a lot of the designing and locating. Esme was the interior decorator though, as much as she loves to create the "perfect" home." Alice said, and I nodded, unable to peal my eyes off of my home.

"It's ours?" I breathed, unable to believe it.

"Yes Bella. I mean compared to Rosalie, you're bring pretty slow today." Alice said, teasingly. I rolled my eyes at my sister and kept studying the little cottage that lay in front of us.

"Aren't you going to go inside?" Edward asked. His lips at my ear again. I looked around and noticed we were alone.

"Where'd everyone go?" I asked. Alice, Kate, Rose, and Esme had gone without the slightest sound.

"Alice figured we'd like to explore it on our own, get things set up." He explained quickly. Renesmee watched me from his arms. She reached for me and I took her easily, holding her to my chest. She'd grown so much, and although now she could speak, she preferred to use her "gift" instead. I opened the door and stepped inside.

It was breathless. The floors were stone, and the living room held a fire place and shelves with a few books. Things of mine that I'd taken from Charlie's. I tried to remember his face, but the image that flashed through my mind was one of him lying in the casket. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself, pushing the memory away, into the darkest parts of my mind. I opened my eyes again and looked around, continuing to explore the house.

"Do you like it?" Edward whispered.

"I… I love it." I breathed as I stepped forward to study the rest of the house. He chuckled from beside me, and led me around. There was no kitchen or dining room of course, it would prove unnecessary. There was two bedroom's in the back though.

"This is our room. Esme liked the color and you know her." Edward explained as I stepped into the baby blue room. The floor was hardwood and there was a bed with a white canopy hung around it. I felt as if some princess were going to walk in and demand us to leave. But of course princesses like Cinderella and Snow White weren't real… but neither were vampires right. Edward laughed at my knotted thoughts. I found shelves in this room too, pictures and boxes were on them. Mostly my stuff, jewelry boxes and other stuff like that. Then I saw the door, I froze in place and stared at it in annoyance.

"Would you like to see the rest of the house? Renesmee's been waiting to see it too." Edward said noticing my annoyance at the door. Renesmee smiled at me anxiously, and pressed her little palm to my cheek.

_Can we go? Please? _she begged. I laughed and nodded once. She squealed with delight and waves of pure excitement rolled off of her. I wanted to do cartwheels around the room. I calmed her fast and walked into the hall way again. This too was hardwood floor. I was purposely ignoring the door that-I was sure-led to a closet of some short.

_How bad is it? _I asked him as I headed for the other door.

_It's bigger than our room. _He cautioned. I groaned.

_I'm going to kill her. _I stated evilly. He laughed at me, and stopped behind me.

I stared at the beautiful room. Renesmee gasped in surprise as well, this was new to her as well. I laughed at the now squirming child in my arms. The floor was hardwood too, but her walls were painted a baby pink. There was a small twin bed beside the window that was now revealing what was going to be a fairly sunny day. I smiled at the beauty. Everything looked perfect.

Renesmee slid out of my arms and went right to the window, staring outside. The light that touch her skin showed little rivulets, nothing too noticeable. She looked like a normal human beside the warm glow that faintly radiated off of her skin. Nothing to keep her indoors on a sunny day, unlike us.

_Wow. _I said as I felt my face stretch into a grin. The room fit her, the girls did a great job.

_Yeah, things are going to be nice. _He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me close. I placed my hands over his.

_Time to go see the…? _I gulped. He chuckled.

_Only if you want to. _He stated, but I could feel the curiosity behind his words. He wanted to see what his demonic sister had done to his clothes.

_The sooner the better. Besides, I might need a little prep time before I decide to rip her little head off. _I said. He slid his hand into mine and raced down the hall, me behind him. Before I knew it we were standing in front of the closed closet doors. To me they seemed twenty feet tall, in reality they were only about six. I sighed and gave the door a light push. It swung open freely, not creaking or anything. I stood frozen where I was, eyes wide.

There was at least ten times the amount of clothes I'd owned before, most of it designer. There were racks and racks of it. On the left hung all of Edward's item, and to the right mine. I would surely get lost in there. I sighed as I began to shuffle through the various pieces of clothing.

"Where's my jeans? Where's my sweats?" I growled, mostly to myself. I sniffed around, searching for the scent of them, but unable to pick it up. Edward drew in a deep breath and walked to the left corner of the closet. He shoved some hung clothes aside to reveal two bureaus, inside laid numerous pairs of jeans and sweats. On top was a note in Alice's handwriting.

Bella,

Just because I left you have them does not mean you should wear them all the time.

Alice.

I laughed at the note and showed Edward who laughed too. She knew me well, too well.

"Payback sucks huh?" I asked him mischievously. He laughed at my thoughts. I planned to do as Alice had said exactly not to do. I walked out of the closet and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the room again. Edward came to sit beside me and I looked up into his eyes. I made my eyes flare. The light burst through our windows then as well. Rainbow specks danced on the walls and ceilings as it reflected off of our skin.

"Mommy?" Renesmee asked nervously. I looked away from Edward and at my daughter. Her expression was frightened and astonished, her eyes were wide.

"Renesmee? What's wrong?" I asked, anxious now. Her eyes were locked on my skin. I looked to Edward. He was staring at Renesmee as well, just as confused as I was. "Renesmee." I whispered, trying to get her attention. She looked up into my eyes, hers showing nothing but fear and astonishment. And that's when it clicked. I started to giggle at her misunderstanding. She stepped forward carefully and let her fingers trail lightly over my skin.

"Renesmee, I'm alright. I'm the same person as I always have been." I stated carefully. She'd never seen my skin sparkle in the light. Not as a human, and not as her half-vampire form now. Edward chuckled lightly when he heard my thoughts.

"Renesmee, you're only half-vampire. But we're not, we're full vampire. You glitter too, just not as much as we do." Edward explained. "See?" He held out his hand and she placed her hand in his. Then he pulled her into his arms and placed one of his arms beside hers. She looked amazed at her slightly glittery skin. She smiled as she turned her arm back and forth, watching it shimmer in the light.

"So you're still mommy?" she asked, not taking her eyes from her skin.

"Yes." I replied, stifling giggles.

"And he's still daddy?' she asked again. This time I couldn't help myself.

"Yes." I gasped out between giggles. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around Edward. He smiled lightly, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

_She really loves you. _I whispered.

_You too. _He replied as he wrapped one of his arms around me and included me in the hug. I smiled and pressed my lips to his throat.

_Can we go back now? I want to see Aunt Alice. _Renesmee said as she pressed her hand to my cheek. The temperature of her skin felt nice against my too cold skin. She felt warm, not flame hot like Jake, but warm.

"Yes." I said with a smile. I twined my fingers with Edward's and headed for the front door. Renesmee walked behind us, keeping pace easily.

"Sure you can keep up?" I asked back at her teasingly. She smiled and nodded once. She wanted to race us, to see how fast she could really go on her own. She was still growing although Carlisle had reassured me many times that it was slowing. Through the months that we'd been together I'd figured that if she didn't stop growing, she'd reach adulthood within only a few years of her life. This scared me to even think about her being old and weak at only six or seven years old.

"Ready." I began, shoving the thoughts out of my head. "Set." I said, Renesmee was prepared to bolt as soon as I said the last word. "Go!" I called and we shot off into the forest.

Renesmee was as fast as a full vampire, but Edward and I were faster. We let her win, putting on a good show and allowing her to get ahead of us. I smiled and began to laugh, the thrill of running had always given me the feeling of excitement and amazement.

_She's going to stop. She won't grow this fast forever. Even Carlisle says that she'll eventually slow her growth. _Edward comforted, hearing my earlier thoughts.

_I know, but still. It just scares me. _I stated, staring forward. I didn't need to look for my daughter, her scent was strong enough to follow clearly.

We reached the back of the house and saw a smiling Renesmee on the back porch. A russet brown wolf was curled up beside her. The sight made me smile happily, everything really was going to work out well enough.

_Okay I'm sorry for the delay but I've written, and written, and rewritten this chapter and though all of that I still think it sucks. Please review even if you agree with me. I'm really sorry again and I hope you guys don't hate me. lol. Anyway, I have posted a new poll up and would like the most amount of votes possible. Please? It is very important to me. Thank you! See you guys next chapter. _


	14. School Again

Okay I'm going to be visiting my mom-mom all next week since it is a holiday. She lives in Delaware, but she does own a computer and I will try to get on as much as possible. Before I go, I will leave you with this chapter and one more chapter in Forever Night. Come on guys, I still need more votes, I only have two. And might I add, what I mean by votes is to actually go to my profile and click on my poll and vote. Please do not send me reviews saying "I want you to write this," or "I vote for you to write this", because those do me no good. Alright anyway, for those of you who actually wanted me to keep going in it, I will be posting up the first actual chapter to Forever Night. Read and Review please? And go vote on my poll! Please?

_Chapter 14: School Again_

_Bella Pov:_

The night passed easily, Renesmee sleeping in Jake's arms. He was worried about her being in Forks, so close to Sam's pack. They didn't know about her yet, but everyone knew that that wouldn't last long. They'd come to investigate or Sam would send a few members to investigate for him, to see if we were really back. Her scent would be too different, her heartbeat would be too strange. They'd get suspicious. In truth, Alice and I were just as nervous as he was about Nata and Renesmee. Jake wanted to stay with them, but Esme assured us that if the dogs happened to appear, she'd protect them, and Alice and I would be the first to know. Jake didn't like it and neither did I, but it was her house and she was kicking us all out. Just picturing Esme divvied up against two or three off those mutts made me wince.

"Ready love?" Edward asked outside the bathroom door. His voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to my-Renesmee's-reflection. I was staring into the bathroom mirror, playing with my hair, making sure I was okay, and prepared to do this.

"Umm… Y-Yes?" I said, but it came out sounding like a question. Edward hadn't been in my head throughout the whole morning. It was killing him, but I wanted some time to prepare myself for what today held. My first day back to Forks high school, my first day seeing my friends again-even though they wouldn't see me. I sighed as I gave up trying to prepare myself mentally, it wasn't helping at all, and opened the door. Edward looked me over and smiled when his topaz eyes found my brown ones.

"Bella?!" Alice called. I groaned and gave one pleading glance at Edward before she dragged me into the bathroom and closed the door behind us. I waited patiently for her to start criticizing my jeans and shirt look that I thought was good enough for the first day. After all, the shirt was designer, so I guess she was happy about that. But she never said anything.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I snapped as she looked me over.

"Making sure you look okay for school. Here," she said, handing me a bracelet and a necklace. The bracelet was a simple chain, with a small charm on it, the necklace had a skinnier chain and a small diamond heart dangled down from it. It was beautiful and went perfectly with my outfit. "and put this on." My hands darted out instinctively to catch the light lip gloss she'd tossed at me. I sighed but stood without protest and stared into the mirror, dabbing it on. I didn't need make-up, but Alice told me that I had to put up a good performance. She didn't force me to wear too much, just the little things, mascara, eye liner, and eye shadow. My Renesmee was going to be a beautiful teenager and as she grew up, an even more beatific woman. Jake hadn't seen the older Renesmee yet, he was downstairs, playing with her before everyone else had to go to school and he was kicked out by Esme. I wondered how he would react.

"Earth to Bella." Alice said, shaking her hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality.

"What?" I asked.

"You done yet or what?" she asked staring at the closed bottle of mascara I was holding. I'd been done for a few minutes.

"Yeah, here." I said as I handed it to her. She flicked the brush gently over both of her eyelashes and was done. She smiled at me and walked out, I followed without saying anything.

"Hello…" Edward began, but trailed off as soon as he caught sight of me. I smiled at his dazzlement and phased back to my real self so I could press my lips to his for a quick moment before running downstairs.

"Alright, out." Esme ordered Jake. He scowled at her for a minute before giving Renesmee a quick hug and standing up. That's when he caught site of me-Renesmee-he stared for a moment.

"Renesmee?" he chocked out. I smiled.

"No, I'm really Bella, but this is what she'll look like at seventeen. Beautiful isn't she?" I asked. He was speechless and laughed at him.

"You're beautiful." he whispered. I growled at him, low. Warning him to back off.

"Jake that's Bella remember?" Edward asked. His fingers twined into mine and power flowed to my very core. Jake's thoughts matched his emotions. He felt lustful and his head was even worse.

_She's so beautiful, and mine. I can't wait until she gets to be my age, we'll be perfect together. She's so hot, and amazing. _He said, repeating these compliments.

"Quit it Jake!" I said firmly. His eyes snapped up to mine.

"Sorry Re- Bells." he said with a sheepish grin. I sighed and phased back into my Bella self. It was easier for him if I stayed this way around him. If it was possible.

"Let's go love. We're going to be late." Edward murmured, lips at my ear. I nodded and lifted Renesmee into my arms. Hugging her tightly for a few seconds and then passing her to her father. He smiled and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Bye sweetheart. We'll be back soon." I said as we headed out into the rain and to the Volvo. I heard every individual pat, one after another. It was amazing and strangely distracting. Edward's hand found mine, and he began to trace little circles on it with his thumb.

"Guess I'd better phase back huh?" I asked. He smiled, his eyes on my face. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly before removing my hand from his and changing back to my Renesmee form. Kate sat staring at us from the back, quiet and motionless. You never would've known she was there.

_Edward Pov:_

Bella leaned in for a final kiss before phasing into Renesmee. She really did look beautiful, completely different, but the same as well. Her rosy cheeks were still faintly visible, and her brown eyes were more announced. Her skin was paler and her teeth had become sharper. Her hair had grown longer and beautiful curls dominated her head. I stared at her for a long time, Kate too. When we parked in the school lot I looked around us, all the kids were in their classes, no one was around at all.

"Do we seriously have to take forever?" Kate asked anxiously.

"Yes Kate, this is Bella's first time being around such a large group of kids. She needs to have complete control." I said, my eyes locked on her face. She was staring at me too.

"I'm okay. Not thirsty at all. Let's go." she said. Rosalie's BMW was parked two spaces over, and the rest of my family had already gone to first period. She climbed out of the car when I made no move to do so. Kate and I climbed out at the same time, I evaluated Bella as she drew in a deep breath of the soggy air. She seemed under control.

"Okay?" I asked, just to be sure. She nodded and smiled at me. This was going to be a challenge, she wasn't supposed to be Bella my-soon to be-wife, she was supposed to be Renesmee my "sister". I couldn't kiss her, or flirt with her, or even touch her like I normally would. She giggled at my thoughts and the sound was like music to my ears. She trudged forward, her shoes slapping against the wet ground. Everyone's thoughts were already buzzing through our minds, but she was blocking them all out. She was ready for this. I sighed and followed her and Kate to the building. Mrs. Cope sat behind her desk in the main office as usual. When she saw me her face lit up, and her thoughts changed.

_Edward Cullen. He's so handsome, so… _she trailed off. Bella stiffened beside me, I wanted to reach out and tell her it was okay, that I was hers and hers alone. But she heard my thoughts and smiled. "Hello Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?"

"We're just here to pick up our schedules. I needed some time away from here after she was killed. But I got together with my cousin, Kate, and my sister, Renesmee." I said. Her thoughts became confused.

"Sister?" she asked as she shuffled through various papers on the desk.

"Yes, I reacted the same way, but she is my biological sister. I never knew about her, until a few weeks ago when her social worker contacted my parents. Her foster parents died in a fire that destroyed everything, school records, house, everything. So Carlisle decided to add her to our family." I explained. She smiled and nodded as she looked up towards the disguised Bella.

"Hello, I'm Renesmee." she stated. Mrs. Cope's mouth dropped at the sound of her angelic voice.

"Er, hello Renesmee. I can see the resemblance, you two look very much alike. I hope you enjoy our school and it's classes. You all must get your teachers to sign this piece of paper and then return it to me at the end of the day. Have a good first day." Mrs. Cope recovered. She looked to Kate and greeted her as well. Then she gave us our schedules, and handed Kate and "Renesmee" a map of the school.

_What classes do you have? _she asked, her inner voice was Bella.

_Hold on. _I said as I tugged her schedule out of her hands and compared it to my own. We had every class together except for gym. She seemed thankful for that, forgetting that she wouldn't be so klutzy as she saw herself as. I chuckled.

_Bella we've got every class together! _Kate squealed. Bella smiled and looked around at the all too familiar school. Memories ran through her mind, they were feint, but they were still there.

_Let's go. Trig. _Bella said and then groaned. _Mr. Varner._

I chuckled at her reluctance and walked with her to first period. Mr. Varner seemed surprised to see me.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Welcome back and who are they?" Mr. Varner asked. There were several other kids in the classroom. Angela and Ben sat in the back smiling at me, welcoming me back and motioning for me to come and sit with them. Bella noticed too because she looked right at them.

"I'm Kate, Edward's cousin. I just transferred here. And this is Renesmee, Edward's biological sister." Kate spoke up. Everyone's thoughts in the room had picked up.

_Wow he's cute. I wonder if he's single. _one of the girls voiced. Bella tensed.

_She's beautiful, Renesmee. _Chad thought, one of the students. I growled low in my chest, too low for anyone but Bella and Kate to hear. Bella looked up at me.

_Edward, relax. It doesn't matter to me. I love you, not them. _Bella said, her face serious.

_Oh my God! They're back! I hope they sit with us. I'm so sorry for Edward though. It must've been tough for a while, without Bella. _Angela screeched excitedly. I chuckled and looked at her and Ben.

_She's cute, I wonder if she's available. I wonder what her schedule is. _some other student was saying about Kate. She'd like this, having all these guys hit on her here.

_Man I'm glad she's his sister and not his girl. _another voiced. i sighed and shoved the thoughts out of my head, Bella was still very tense frm the girls thoughts of me, but she'd adjust eventually.

"Well, welcome to Forks High School Kate and… Renesmee?" he said, struggling with the name. Bella nodded once and smiled at him. He signed each of our slips and we found three available seats with Ben and Angela. I sat right beside Bella and Kate sat behind me. Angela sat behind Bella and Ben behind her. I sighed as I stole a glance at Bella's composed face.

_How are you? _I checked. She gave me a slight grin. She'd been breathing and her thoughts were relatively calm.

_Fine. Except for every girl in this classroom that wants my fiance with them. _she stated. Nothing seemed to bother her, at least not for now. She put on a façade of being slightly interested, but her thoughts had wandered to her human life, she fought to remember a few of the days. Many of them had faded completely and a few were fading. But she still fought to recall them to mind.

_I'm not interested anyway. I dont find anywhere as much attraction to them as I do you. I don't like them at all. _I said, reassuring her.

"Hey, we didn't know you were coming back. How have you been?" Angela whispered, her breath blew into our faces, stunning us both. Bella's chest stopped moving as she stopped breathing, and I glanced at her, her gaze locked on the board where Mr. Varner was writing out equations.

_I'm okay. _she stated before I could even ask. I still watched her face as I answered Angela.

"We've all been good. Everyone's back, Alice is really excited to see you." I replied. Bella smiled at me, happy that Angela was here. They'd been best friends, and she was hoping they could be again.

"Hi, I'm Kate, Edward's cousin." Kate said as she jumped into the conversation. Mr. Varner was completely oblivious to our exchange.

"Hi Kate, I'm Angela, and this is Ben." Angela said, introducing her boyfriend to my "cousin".

"I'm Renesmee, how are you?" Bella asked as she turned slightly. Her breathing had returned to normal, and she wasnt tensed.

_Bella Pov:_

"I'm Renesmee, how are you?" I asked, slipping into the exchange. Angela was my best friend and I wanted us to be close again. Edward watched me carefully, making sure I was in control.

"I'm good. This is Ben, and I'm Angela. Renesmee is it?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "So your Edward's sister? How'd that happen?"

"Neither of us knew about each other, and then my foster parents died in a fire in California. everything was lost in the fire, school paperwork, all my stuff. Everything. So my social worker worked through the files, and found him. She said I had a brother who lived in Alaska, and said i could go and live with his family. So I went there and they moved here." I said, telling the story once, leaving out some of the minor details.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you need anything I'm here." she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Resmee, would you care to answer?" Mr. Varner said. He couldn't pronounce my name.

"X equals forty-five sir." I stated, reading the question and answer in his thoughts. He looked at me with pure astonishment.

"Er, y-yes that's correct." he stuttered. I smiled as he turned around and began writing on the board. Edward chuckled at Angela and Ben. Their expressions were priceless.

"What?" I whispered. "I had it when my mom home schooled me, that problem was one I memorized." Angela smiled at me.

"Can I see your schedules?" she asked. I nodded and pushed the paper onto her desk. Edward did the same with his and Kate's.

"Man Edward, did you rig the system or something?" Ben asked, looking over Angela's shoulder.

"No, why?" he asked, acting confused.

"You and Renesmee and Kate got every class together except gym. Kate's got that with Renesmee and me. Ben and you have it together." Angela stated. "Renesmee I'm in your lunch, and biology."

I took my schedule back and out it in my backpack, along with everything else. When the bell rang we headed off for our next period. Angela right beside me, biology next. The outside air must've been cold because Angela shivered a little and crossed her arms. It began to drizzle, sprinkling little droplets of water onto the concrete sidewalk.

"We've only gotten one new student besides you two, and she's pretty nice. She's different though." Angela stated while we walked to the correct building. I smiled at her.

"Who?" Edward asked casually. He was really curious though, he couldn't seem to pick up any thread from any of the students, none of them were thinking about him or her.

"This kid named Andy. I don't know too much more about him than the fact that he doesn't have too many friends, and he's not someone who would jump in right away.

_Beautiful. She's going to definitely be remarkable here. Ugh, Cullen again with all the pretty ones. He gotta take them all? _one kid said as he passed us. His thoughts were on me, and Edward was annoyed, the waves that rolled off of him were strong. I didn't even notice when I automatically began to calm him down.

_Thank you. _He said to me. I smiled.

"Well does he have any of your classes with us?" Edward asked again. Curiosity burning behind his words.

"Ummm… Lunch, Gym, and English I think." Angela stuttered.

"I want to meet him." He stated. Angela glanced at me, and smiled when she saw me looking at me. We'd reached the biology room, and were inside quickly. The room was just how I remembered it, but this was different. I took it in through new eyes, seeing everything with exquisite detail. There were two lab tables in the back that were empty, and we took our only chance of being able to sit together. Angela snatched a table with Ben, and I with Edward.

_How are you? _he asked.

_Okay, except for the fact that every girl in this school wants to get with you. _I muttered. Edward chuckled beside me and touched my hand lightly.

_Yes but I don't want any one of them. _he said. I smiled and focused as class began.

_Yes I know, not one of my longest chapters, but I figured I'd give you guys something. Hoped you liked Bella's first day, although it was kind of short, it's still there... so yeah. Anyway, ill be posting up soon enough. So busy with packing and whatever. Anyway, review and please go vote on my poll._

_Thanx!_


	15. Different

_You guys are awesome. I've placed a link for all my stories on my AIM and am proud to say that my stories are a hit. You guys have supported me for very long and I am very pleased by this. You've exceeded my request for votes on my poll, and I will be closing it in two days, so if you still haven't voted yet, votes are appreciated still, but I'm not pushing anymore because I'm happy. As I've promised, I'm not forgetting about this story, but I have had a hard time writing this chapter as well. I also want to say **GET WELL SOON!!!!!**to one of my best friends, TouchMyGoldenHeart. You guys should really go check out her stuff if you haven't already. Anyway, here's my next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! _

_Chapter 15: Different _

_Bella Pov:_

We walked right into the Biology room, met by students' gazes and Mr. Banner's warm smile. Angela smiled at me as her and Ben went to take their seats at the lab table in the farthest corner from us. The students didn't seem to notice them at all, their eyes were only for us, their thoughts mimicking their expressions.

_She's beautiful! Wonder if she's available. _One of the guys thought. So many of their thoughts revolved around getting with me I just ignored them and silently thanked God that I was no longer able to blush. Edward was tense beside me, he didn't like this at all.

_Relax, I don't like any of them. You're going to have to get used to this, you know? I'm new here, and abnormally beautiful. People are going to want what they can't have. _I said, he smiled slightly beside me and relaxed a bit.

"Today I'd like to introduce a new student to this class. This is Renesmee Cullen, she's Edward's biological sister." Mr. Banner announced. I looked around the room again, finding familiar faces. Mike was one of them, and he seemed to be drooling over me. Tyler, Eric, Angela, Ben, and Jessica all seemed to be in this class.

_Don't worry love, we'll be fine. It'll all be over soon. _Edward murmured to me, trying to calm me.

_I hate first days. _I grumbled miserably, but calmed myself. My emotions effected those around me, just like theirs did me. He chuckled, just loud enough for me to hear, but this brought a small smile to my face.

"As some of you may already know, the Cullens' have moved back to Forks." he concluded. "Welcome back, Edward. And welcome to forks, Renesmee. How are you liking our school so far?" I smiled at him. _She's so beautiful, and cute. I would… What am I thinking?! She's a student, I'm a teacher! _His mind was arguing with himself.

"It's nice I guess. I've made a few friends already. Mostly friends of my brother's." I replied. My silky voice caressed each word, making it into music. I was still surprised that it was my daughter's. The thoughts of the students around us started immediately.

_She's fiiiine! Ha! Cullen can't claim this one, she's his sister. And soon to be my girlfriend. She reminds me so much of Bella. _Mike said. I heard him distinctly and with that one comment I wanted to rip his throat out.

_Bella! _Edward screeched at me. Along with my temper, everyone else's was building too. I sighed and took a few breaths. Staying calm was definitely going to be a challenge for me, especially with that jerk in the room.

_Sorry. _I whispered.

"Ok, well you two can take a seat in beside Angela and Ben." Mr. Banner said. Right in front of Angela and Ben, and right behind Mike and Tyler. Great. Edward was also angry, but I had him calmed pretty well.

_I didn't like him when I was a human, and I don't like him now. _I said although I was fighting my own temper at the moment. We took our seats at the lab table, no one sat behind us so I slipped my hand into his quickly. He sighed and relaxed a bit.

Mr. Banner started in then, "Today we're going to be blood typing." He carried in several cardboard boxes, and I froze. The very word made my mouth fill with venom, and I knew that I was able to control myself, but not that well. Not yet.

_Bella! _Alice screeched. I snapped out of it.

_What Alice?! _I hissed, annoyed. Edward watched me carefully.

_You need to get out of there, or you're going to kill a lot of people. _Alice said quickly. I looked around myself.

_Bella, you need to leave. _Edward said, it wasn't a question. I nodded.

"Mr. Ba-" I began but I gulped down a big breath of air and lost my will power. Eric's finger gushed a little blob of blood. The delicious scent stunned me. I was drawn to it, but a part of my mind was yelling at me. My mind was tied in knots, unsure of what to do. The scent of it filled the room quickly, and burned my throat. I pressed my face against the cool table. I felt like I was going to pass out, but that wasn't normal. Not for vampires.

"Mr. Banner she's going to pass out!" Edward yelled. His words speared through me, and my eyes slipped closed.

_Edward get her out of there! _Alice yelled, her voice filled with panic.

"Take her to the nurse's office." he said. Two firm hands grasped me and pulled me into a stone frame. I pressed my face into his chest and filled my lungs full of his scent. I fought for control and consciousness.

"Bella?" Edward asked in a panicky tone. I drew in a deep breath and allowed the cool air to chase away my thirst. Edward's lips brushed against my eyelids, and just like that I went limp.

"Is she okay?" a petite, perky voice asked. Alice.

"She's really confused and scared, but she can hear you." Jasper said, his hand was around mine. Without knowledge, a flow of energy shot through me. He jumped back in pain and shock. My eyes flitted open and I peered around me. Jasper was rubbing his hand and I automatically felt guilty.

"Sorry." I breathed and looked at the three familiar faces that surrounded me. Alice was staring at me in surprise. I was laying on one of the cot's in the Nurse's office. Edward sat beside me, staring at me with concern and relief.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

He smiled, "Of course, Renesmee."

_I didn't phase back? _I asked.

_No, but you did pass out. _He said, unhappily.

_Bella, how are you? _Alice asked me. I was confused.

_I feel fine. Why? _I asked.

_Bella, it's not normal for vampires to pass alone. Let alone pass out at the sight of human blood. You're going to need to see Carlisle about that. _Jasper said. I wrinkled my face.

_Why'd I have to be so different? _I groaned mostly to myself. Edward just chuckled at my complaint.

"Hello Renesmee, I'm Mrs. Enley. I'm the school nurse." the nurse said as she walked in. She had short, blonde curls, and hazel eyes. She was a lot younger than the old nurse.

"Hi." I said with a weak smile.

"I see you've regained some of your strength. How are you feeling?" Mr. Enley asked. Her thoughts were envious.

_She's so lucky to have him as a brother. He's so hot and beautiful. When the teachers talk, they sure aren't exaggerating. _she thought. I tensed, he was a student, and my boyfriend, soon to be fiancé! I growled low in my chest, too low for her to hear.

_Relax! _my family shouted at me. Jasper was staring at my face, sending me calming waves.

_Sorry. _I muttered as I worked to calm my temper.

"I feel fine, a little dizzy, but else wise I'm okay." I replied. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to write you a pass so that you and your brother are excused from your other classes." she stated. I nodded and relaxed a little as she left the room.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay Bella, this is all new to you. You're doing fine." Alice comforted.

_It's alright Bella. I don't like her. I don't want her. I probably never will. _Edward whispered. I smiled, and looked at the door.

"The wedding is in a few weeks, we've still got a lot to plan. Like where are we going to have this thing? And who are we going to invite, and the cake, and the decorations…" she said, trailing off. She was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Alice," I sighed. She just gave me one of her little I'm-so-innocent smiles.

"Alright Renesmee, here you go." she said. I smiled and took the passes from her anxiously. I wanted to get out of there and escape the clutches of Alice.

"Ready?" Edward asked. I nodded and turned to Alice.

"Tell Kate, Angela, and Ben that I'm okay. They seemed pretty freaked." I said. She smiled and nodded. Then, Edward turned to me.

"Can you walk?" he asked. I nodded and stood up easily, but before I knew it the room was spinning and I was in his arms again. Mrs. Enley looked at me worriedly.

"You might want to get your father to look at her. There's only so much I can do." she said. Edward nodded and carried me out to his car. As soon as we were out of earshot he started talking to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine." I said.

"You don't look it. As soon as we get home I'm having Carlisle look at you." he said sternly. I didn't protest. I needed it, and I wanted to figure out what was going on.

"Okay." I said as he sat me in the passenger side of his car. I leaned my head on the window and stared outside. He took my hand and began to draw little circles on it with his thumb. He sped into his driveway and lifted me into his arms once more. I concentrated on myself and felt the simple tingle as I morphed back into my real form. It took a lot of my concentration and strength, but I didn't let Edward see that. I heard Renesmee's fluttering heartbeat along with Nata's and smiled.

"I think I can stand. You can-" I started but he laid me on the couch and I knew we were already inside. He gave me his crooked smile and tried to hide the anxiety behind his eyes. It didn't work. I pressed my lips to the skin right beneath his chin.

"Thank you." I breathed. He kissed my forehead, and trailed his kisses down my jaw until he made it to my lips.

_You know, it's not exactly wise to skip out on your classes on the first day of school. Especially for you "Renesmee"._ Esme scolded teasingly. I heard her light footsteps as she walked down the stairs, holding a impatient Renesmee in her arms, and a clingy Nata on her back. Renesmee had grown bigger, and was still growing. I sighed as I looked at her. Her beautiful blonde curls were longer, her rosy cheeks were sweet. Her brown eyes that had once been my own, had become stunning.

"We were excused." Edward stated. Esme's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Why?" she asked. I drew in a deep breath and lifted my eyes to meet hers.

"I passed out in Biology." I said. Bree ran downstairs and stared at me in disbelief.

"You passed out?" she asked. I just nodded. "You're very weak, you're powers are dim."

"I know." I sighed. Edward was tense beside me again and I didn't bother to try and calm him. It would take too much energy.

"Why? How?" Esme asked, ignoring Bree's observation.

"I don't know." I said in defeat. "I need to talk to Carlisle."

"Esme, there's something wrong with her. They were blood typing again in Biology, and when one of the students pricked their finger, she passed out." Edward said. Esme's mouth dropped, along with Bree's.

"You freak." Bree whispered. I growled at her and turned my attention back to Esme.

"What were you feeling?" she asked, worried now as well.

"I don't know exactly. A part of me wanted it, like air to breathe, but another part fought to keep me. I felt like I was spinning, my thoughts were tied in knots. And then he took me, and I passed out." I replied.

"Oh my God. You're so-" Bree began but a fierce snarl from Edward silenced her.

"Edward call Carlisle." Esme said. He nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Carlisle answered on the first ring.

"_Edward? What's wrong? Did Bella attack anyone?" _Carlisle asked into the line.

"No. The exact opposite." Edward said. Esme set Renesmee down. I smiled at her as she crawled onto the sofa and laid down beside me.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked her.

"No. I missed you and daddy a lot." she mumbled.

"_What do you mean?" _Carlisle asked.

"They were blood typing in Biology today, and when Eric began to bleed Bella passed out. She's really weak and I need you to check her over." Edward said.

"Please relax?" I breathed. My eyes slipped closed and I knew I was about to loose consciousness. Edward looked down at me and automatically calmed down.

Renesmee's little palm touched my cheek lightly, _Mommy?! _Her words ripped through my mind and I opened my eyes again for a few seconds.

"I'm okay. I'll be fine." I assured her. Her face was full of fear, her eyes full of pain. Pain of loosing me.

"Bella? Bella you need to stop. Turn it all off. Now." Edward ordered as he snapped his phone shut. His hands were holding my face, his lips were at my ear. I reached forward once more and turned it all off, or at least most of it off. The "gifts" that I couldn't get back were kept within myself. I nodded and held on.

"Bree? Is it off? All of it?" he asked. She knew it wasn't.

"No." she stated coldly.

"Bella." he argued, but I was consumed in darkness.

It wasn't too long before a bright light echoed through my mind. I opened my eyes open and found Nata's finger on my forehead. Edward nodded and she disappeared.

"Bella?" Carlisle called.

"Hmmmm?" I gurgled. It didn't sound coherent at all, but I didn't feel like I could open my eyes further.

"Here." he said as he gave me a cup. I looked at it and then to him. He seemed to hear my question even though I didn't voice it. "It's blood. You're going to get sick if you don't drink something soon." He stated but as soon as I filled my lungs with the air I snatched the cup out of his hand and sucked greedily. I felt my strength build up inside me and I became more alert. It surprised me when I began to suck up air instead of the delicious hot liquid. It was deer blood, but I could see Bree was salivating.

"Thank you." I said. Carlisle took the cup and handed it to Esme.

"I've been speaking to Edward about your reaction to the human blood and I've come up with one theory. I can't say this is true because there's no one like you. Would you like to hear my theory Bella?" he asked. I nodded, and Esme handed me the cup, once again filled with blood. I sucked vigorously, and listened with a strange intensity. "As you've said, it was like a part of you wanted the blood, but another was trying to remain civil. Well, here's my solution. I think that you really didn't want it, you didn't want to kill. And so in order for yourself to stop, it had to shut itself down. When we fight to control our want, we have to shut something down, or out, and we do it in different ways. You make yourself pass out. So in order to remain in control, you forced yourself to become overwhelmed and then you lost consciousness." I looked around me.

"Really?" I asked. Edward nodded. I sighed at my strangeness.

"You'll be okay Bella, but you make yourself useless, and fatigue so you can't move or attack. Do you understand?" Carlisle asked. I just nodded. It was really weird, but that was because I couldn't be related to. It was new for everyone.

"Can I go hunt for myself?" I asked. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Thought you might want to. This is far too insufficient for our kind." he said.

"I'm up for a hunt!" Alice said. She was sitting on one of the sofas with Jasper, everyone was home already, and then it occurred to me…

"What time is it?" I asked.

"A little past six." Kate answered.

"In the morning?" I asked.

"No." Kate replied. I nodded and stood up to leave. I was happy to find that I could stand up, and didn't feel as if I were going to fall over.

I reached out and touched Edward's hand lightly. He smiled at me as the thoughts around me flowed into my head.

_I love you. And I'm sorry. _I said.

_For what? _he asked.

_Passing out. _I replied.

_Bella, that wasn't your fault. No one knew. Not even yourself. _Edward said with a reassuring smile. I nodded.

"Here Bella." Alice said as she held out her hand for me. I smiled and touched it, along with Jasper's, and Kate's.

"Can I come?" Alice and Kate both asked.

"Yeah." I replied as I bolted for the forest. I breathed in the piney smell that surrounded me. It felt cozy and comforting to actually be home. The sounds of feet told me they were following. I broke through a line of trees, and without thinking, landed on a bear's back. I snapped it's neck and sunk my teeth into it's throat. The delicious, hot liquid flowed freely into my mouth and I swallowed. Putting out the fire. It didn't take me long to drain the body and dispose of it.

Edward stumbled through the same line of trees, and stood beside me. He pulled me to his chest and held me there for a moment. Just breathing in my scent. His breath made me hair fly around me playfully, and tickle my skin. I was wrong. _This _was home.

Alice cleared her throat, and we traded our hug for holding hands.

"Bella, are you counting the days?" Alice asked. I looked around, and noticed something wasn't right. Something here just didn't seem to fit. A gut feeling almost knocked me over as it came on. Edward stared at Alice for a moment. She didn't look right, she didn't smell right, and she was not acting like her normal self.

"No." I said.

"Bella, it's really late. Too late for my taste anyway." Alice purred as she stepped forward and began to walk around us.

_Bella? What's going on? _Edward asked. Alice's mind was blank.

_I'm-I'm not sure. _I said. There was definitely something though because this was not the real Alice. She was too dark and different. And then there was a flicker. A flicker of something there. I was pulled into a vision, a vision of…

_Big cliffy! Ha ha! What's going on with Alice? And what does Bella see? Sorry guys but I had to do it. Hee hee. Okay so even if you guys totally hate me, read and review anyway. Happy Thanksgiving! And since I have off, you can expect for another chapter before Monday. I promise. Alright guys, see you in Forever Night! Review please? _


	16. Trouble

_Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while but I've been sick. I was out of school yesterday and again today. As today I'm feeling a lot better, I've decided to write this for you guys and update as being I left you with a huge cliffy. Sorry for that again. Please don't hate me, I have it all written down (French, science, and social studies classes are very useful) and I am just typing it. In fact, I have already typed it but my stupid disk crashed and now I have to re-type it. Anyway, sorry for the rant-I just needed to vent before I throw my computer out the window- and on for the next chapter._

_**!! WARNING!! BIG SURPISE AND CLIFFY AHEAD!!**_

_Chapter 16: Trouble_

_Alice Pov:_

I sat-miserably-in the back of Rosalie's convertible. Emmett had gotten us all detention, and now Rose was too busy yelling at him to actually move the car over 5mph.

"Awww… Rose," Emmett whined. I scowled daggers at the bickering couple as my anger built up. I wanted to see Bella, my troubled sister, and we were not getting any closer to our house.

"Emmett, I can't believe you! Why would you do that?!" Rose snapped. I scowled at them both, sitting in the back seat beside Jasper, who was currently busy trying to control everyone's raging emotions, and Kate, who was staring carelessly out of the window.

"It was funny, and you know it." Emmett defended.

"IT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Rose and I both roared.

And it wasn't. We were all sitting in math class, the one class we all had together, and Emmett decided to have some "fun". So he shoots a spitball at Jasper, and misses. He hit Mr. Varner, and then blames me. So I shoot one back, and hit Rose, and so on and so forth. We all ended up with a detention.

"Rose, Emmett, Alice, could you please calm down?" Jasper snapped. We relaxed a bit, but not much.

"Rose would you please drive?" I hissed at her.

"If you don't like it, you can walk." she snapped back. And at the moment, walking didn't seem like a bad idea. I smiled and hopped out of the car, landing on my feet easily. Jasper watched in wanting.

"You coming?" I asked.

"No. I can't, if I leave, they'll rip each others' heads off." he said. I felt really bad for my husband, but no way was I going to get back in that car. Kate looked at me and smiled before I disappeared into the green forest. I wandered around, calming myself down, and before I knew it, I'd lost myself in it's beauty and wonder.

_Bella Pov:_

Alice watched me as the vision pulled me into it. Edward grabbed me into his arms and ran from my sister. This was when I was most vulnerable, we both knew it. Because I wouldn't be able to fight back. He stood with me in his arms, bridal style, and placed his lips right beside my ear.

"Bella? What do you see? Can you show me what you see love?" he whispered. His breath tickled my skin and he pressed his hand into mine, Showing me he was there for me. I pushed the vision towards him, and then he was there beside me, watching along with me.

_We were in the living room, the rest of my family was sitting on the couches, except Alice, Kate, and Bree. And then Alice came in the front door. Her face was full of worry, and her emotions portrayed confusion and fear. Her thoughts were buzzing around me as she tried to locate where I was. _

'_Alice? What's wrong?' Jasper asked as he moved from the couch and towards his troubled wife. _

'_Where's Bella?' she asked. She seemed like herself. _

'_Bella, Edward, Kate, and you left a few minutes ago to go hunting.' Jasper said, confused. Alice's eyes glazed over, and I wished I could see what she saw._

'_Alice? What do you see?' Jasper asked. The family watched her carefully, waiting for an answer. _

'_I see them in a forest… I'm there… but…" she struggled. "I'm not myself. Bella's fighting "me" and…" Alice closed her eyes. "she's not going to win. "I" just killed her.' _

_Renesmee looked at her fearfully, and Alice took a step towards Renesmee. 'Don't touch me.' she said as she back away. Alice looked hurt, and she stepped back into Jasper's comforting arms. Esme was beside Alice in a minute. _

'_Alice, you won't hurt her. You wouldn't kill her.' Esme comforted as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. Alice sobbed quietly into her mom's chest. _

'_She's my sister. How could I do that to her?' Alice sobbed. Jasper held her as well. Rose took Renesmee in her arms and comforted my-now crying-daughter. _

'_Alice? You said you… weren't yourself?' Carlisle asked hesitantly. _

'_Yes.' she replied. _

'_Explain?' Carlisle said. _

'_I was not like my usual self. I was all dark and vengeful. Like I've hated her all my life. "I" just didn't feel right. I don't know, you'd have to see the evil gleam in my eye to know what I mean.' Alice said, struggling to explain. _

'_So you didn't kill my mommy?' Renesmee asked. Alice looked up at her. _

'_No sweetheart, I don't kill your mommy, at least I don't think.' Alice replied. Renesmee unleashed one of her angelically breathtaking smiles. _

'_I think we should go and find them.' Rosalie said, as she stood and handed Renesmee to Emmett. He smiled at her as she stared blankly at him. _

'_Hi.' he stated, and gave her a goofy grin. Everyone smiled as her magical giggle filled the room. _

'_Are you going?' she asked. He nodded as Esme came over and lifted my daughter into her own arms. Emmett left with the family and the vision faded._

"Alice" collided with us, splitting Edward and I apart. I jumped up, disoriented for a moment and looked around for my "sister".

_Edward Pov:_

So this imposter was going to kill my angel? I didn't think so. "Alice" slammed into us with enough force to knock us backwards and apart. I jumped up and ran for my Bella, finding her only seconds later, looking around, and slightly confused.

"Bella?" I called out, her head snapped around and she smiled as she laid eyes on me.

"Hello Edward, Bella." "Alice" purred as she took a step towards Bella. I closed the distance between us eagerly, and pulled her into my embrace.

_Edward, that's not Alice. _she whispered through my mind.

_I know it's not. But who is it? _I asked.

"I live with you, I see you every day." Bree said as she circled us.

"If you're not Alice, who are you?" Bella asked.

She laughed darkly, "I am one of you're family." her figured blurred and changed into a familiar face.

_Alice Pov:_

I finally reached the house after pulling myself back to reality. I ran into the house, my mind only on my injured sister. I searched around the room, and was met by confused stares from my family. Jasper looked at me, watching my every move. I hardly paid attention to him, or anyone else, I was looking for Edward and Bella. They weren't there, and neither was Bree or Kate.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper asked, sensing my worry. He came over to me.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, and the confused stares scared me further.

"Bella, Edward, Kate, and you left a few minutes ago to go hunting." Jasper said. Before I could say anything else, I was pulled into a vision.

"Alice? What do you see?" Jasper asked. I didn't want to tell them, cause them anymore pain. But I couldn't stand for Jasper to be worried over me.

"I see them in a forest… I'm there… but…" I struggled. "I'm not myself. Bella's fighting "me" and…" I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to deliver the next few words to my waiting family, but I felt as if I had to. "she's not going to win. "I" just killed her.'

Renesmee looked at me in disbelief. I took a wary step towards my niece, but when she stepped back and I saw the fear flash in her eyes, I froze. "Don't touch me." she said harshly. I stepped back into my husbands comforting embrace. My mom came over to me.

"Alice you won't hurt her. You wouldn't kill her." Esme comforted. She hugged me close to her as I began to sob tearlessly.

"She's my sister. How could I do that to her?" I asked. After everything she'd done for me, and I killed her. She gave me my daughter, she saved Nata, and put herself in pain to do so. I hadn't killed her… yet. Jasper circled me and Esme with his arms.

"Alice? You said you… weren't yourself?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I stated, and it was true. I had this evil gleam in my eye, and I looked thirsty. Not for blood, but for my own sister's death.

"Explain?" Carlisle asked.

I tried to sort everything out in my mind, "I was not like my usual self. I was all dark and vengeful. Like I've hated her all my life. "I" just didn't feel right. I don't know, you'd have to see the evil gleam in my eye to know what I mean."

"So you didn't kill my mommy?" Nessie asked. I looked up and found her cuddled up in Rose's arms. I smiled, and felt sorry for my sister. She would've made a great mom.

"No sweetheart, I don't kill your mommy, at least I don't think." I said, trying to give her the little bit of comfort I could. Nessie smiled at me and it took my breath away.

"I think we should go and find them." Rose suggested as she handed Nessie to Emmett. My bear like brother smiled down at Nessie. She stared at him in confusion, not knowing what to expect. Nessie had never in her life so far, been held by Emmett, or so close to him. He never made a fuss, and neither did she. So we just left it at that. But he seemed to warm up to the small child that now sat on his lap.

"Hi." Emmett said, as his largest, most boyish grim spread out on his face. The whole atmosphere lightened as she giggled at my brother.

"Are you going?" she asked. He nodded as Esme came over and took Nessie from Emmett. He followed us out and I ran into the forest, preparing myself for a fight for my existence, and my family's.

_Bella Pov:_

I watched her as she circled us, truly hating her at the moment. Our family was on the way, and I needed to stall.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she said as she kept circling us. "You are so foolish."

"And how is that?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

"You trusted me." she said. I growled low in my chest, too low for her to hear, but I kept my expression wiped of any emotion.

_Bella, careful. _Edward said.

"Yes, we trusted you. You owe us." he stated coldly. I felt myself getting weaker, and I didn't know why.

"I owe you nothing!" she snapped. I sighed as I held Edward's hand.

"How do you see that?" I asked her.

"You didn't help me Bella! So how can I?" she asked. I grew confused, but I also got the sense that the end was near. She stopped and crouched in front of us. Edward stiffened as he prepared himself to push me out of the way and protect me from any attack.

"If you're going to kill us," I said as I peered up at her from my lashes. Edward growled. "then can I ask you something?"

She sighed in frustration. I could feel her impatience and want. And I could see that she needed to separate Edward and I in order to win. We made too powerful a team. She scowled at him and he hit the ground, crying out in pain. I stood their, snarling at her, and focusing on projecting everything I had to Edward. And I did it successfully. He relaxed against the ground, and fought to catch his breath. I winced at the fact that he was in pain at all.

"What?" she snarled at me. I sighed and looked around, acting as if I were thinking. I was trying to find my family members, searching for their thoughts.

_Bella?! We're coming! Are you alive? Please tell me your alive?! _Alice screeched. She was close, and gaining, soon. They would be here soon.

_Alice. _I whispered. Edward stood up again and smiled at me. He heard me loud and clear, and he knew we were going to be okay.

She grew impatient as she began to circle me again. I sighed as I thought about what to ask first.

_Bree Pov:_

"What?" I snapped at her. She didn't answer, she just looked around. Edward stood up again, and returned to the place beside her. I began to circle her, searching for a place that would be easiest to attack.

"Why?" she asked, watching me closely.

"I was never on your side, my coven is too precious to risk for your own. You think you're so much better, stronger than everyone else. You're a fool. You killed my mate, and you killed my leader's as well. And now you're going to pay. She's much better than you are, she actually cares for me, and rewards me. You cease to pay attention to anything outside your precious life." I snapped. She killed Riley, and James. I didn't care so much about James, he wasn't mine, he was Victoria's. But Riley? He and I loved each other, and she took him away from me.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You dead," I said as I looked at her. "Your family gone," I said as I eyed Edward. "And this territory." Those were my wishes, as well as Victoria's. Our coven was growing, and we needed a new place to feed in. This was perfect. Bella growled at me, hating me for what I'd said.

"How?" Edward asked. I smiled. The million dollar question. He held Bella so tightly that I wondered how she could breathe, but I remembered how Riley used to hug me like that, and how he and I fell in love when we first met. And he wasn't here anymore, he never would be.

I smiled, "You see Bella, I can do much more than just sense the strength of ones' powers, or tell what their power is. I can use it, pull power from them as well. But you couldn't sense that because I wasn't using that gift. It's undetectable, unless I'm using it. And now I'm drawing upon you, and you're strength. Bella, you truly are remarkable, and I feel truly sad to have to rid such a magnificent creature from our world, but you never gave Riley a second chance so…"

And before I knew it, or sensed it, someone barreled into me. I flew into a tree as it snapped under my weight.

_Bella Pov:_

I sighed, as I watched Bree slam into the tree and it buckle under her weight. I hugged Edward tightly, thankful that we still had each other. Alice ripped me away from her brother, and held onto me.

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Hi Alice." I said. Edward growled at her, annoyed that she'd stolen me. But as soon as he saw her sobbing into my chest, and scared, he backed off.

"I-I thought that y-you were d-dead. I-I thought I was g-going to k-kill y-you." she sobbed.

"Alice. I knew that wasn't you. I knew you were coming. I'm okay, see? I'm alive and I'm breathing." I said. Jasper watched me comforting his wife.

_Is she okay? _Jasper asked.

"She will be." I mouthed. He smiled and nodded as he helped them disemble Bree. I winced at her screeching. Alice sobbed harder.

"I know, but I sh-should've s-seen her t-trying to kill y-you, and if y-you g-got k-killed, it would b-be all m-my fault. N-Nessie would n-never forgive m-me again. I-I'm sorry." she said. I took her hand and pulled her away from all the commotion.

"Alice." I said sternly. She looked at me. "It was a snap decision. It would never be your fault! So stop blaming yourself. Because I'm right here, and I'm alive. Okay?" She smiled and nodded as she calmed down.

"Thank you." she whispered as she hugged me once again. Then she walked away into the arms of her husband.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. I smiled and turned around.

"Hey." I said.

"Are, you, okay?" he asked between kisses. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I'm thirsty but…" I trailed off. He pressed kisses along my jaw and to my forehead. I sighed and leaned into him.

"Then let's go." he said.

"What? Where?" I asked.

"Hunting. Didn't you say you were thirsty?" he said. I nodded and stood.

"Bella?" Carlisle called. I walked over to the rest of the family. The fire was dying out and I was happy.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Just a bit thirsty." I replied.

"I'll come." Alice said. Jasper smiled at me as well.

"Yeah, us too." Rose said. Emmett was hugging her close and kissing her neck. I smiled.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. He smiled and let me go. Let us go as he put out the fire and ran back home. I darted further into the forest, sniffing about and trying to find a likeable meal. I found one quickly.

I stopped at the edge of a natural field and looked around, barely able to contain my need. I looked around at the small herd of deer, and smiled. The thought of sipping their blood filled my mouth with venom.

_What are you waiting for? _Edward asked from beside me.

_For you guys. _I breathed. Alice danced out of the forest, Jasper close behind. She smiled at me, unable to convey how happy she was that I was alive. I shot out into the herd, taking them completely by surprise. The deer ran out in all directions, each soon captured by one vampire or another. I snagged the largest two deer and snapped their necks easily. This was a small herd, only eight deer, enough for us. There was no gore around us, no blood spilt. Breaking the necks of our prey didn't cause them to bleed at all, just die instantly. I sunk my teeth into the neck of the largest deer. Venom filled my mouth, poisoning my prey as I sucked greedily at the carcass. The delicious liquid filled my mouth, setting my throat to fire, until I swallowed and extinguished the pain. I swallowed large gulps, quicker and quicker until the deer was bone dry. And then I moved to the next, repeating the same steps. I was finished much faster them the rest of my family, and sighed as I regained some of my strength. I walked over to the tree line and sat on the moist ground.

_Feeling better Bella? _Jasper asked as he joined me on the ground.

I smiled, "Yeah, a lot."

_Love, are you okay? _Edward asked. I took a deep breath, trying to catch another scent.

_I will be. _I replied as I stood and began to search for anything more to drink. Jasper chuckled and I barely heard hi thoughts as my instincts began to take over.

_Her appetite is growing Edward, soon enough she'll want the whole town, _Jasper teased, Edward chuckled and I walked away. Leaving my family behind, but careful not to wander too far.

The thudding of a new heartbeat pounded in my ears. I sniffed at the air, and the scent that filled my nose burned. My mortal enemy turned friend was near.

"Jake?" I asked.

_Bells? Is that you? _Jake's familiar voice asked.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here?" I asked.

_Coming to see you guys. _he replied. I heard the padding of his feet, and the cracks and crunches his every step made. I could see how close he was through his thoughts.

"Jake did you bring pants?" I blurted.

_Of course, I always do… just incase. _he replied. I smiled as the huge russet brown wolf stopped in front of me.

"How are you?" I asked. He gave me a kind of wolfy smile. His tongue lolled out of his mouth between his teeth which were shown.

_Fine. How are you? _he asked. I had to think for a moment. Considering the previous situation, I was okay. But I was breathing and… -alive?- so I guessed that counted for something.

"I'm kicking and breathing so…" I trailed off.

_What're you vamps up to? _he asked. I smiled at his word choice -vamps. It made our lives seem like some kind of cheesy 21st century remake of Dracula.

I shrugged, "Just trying to figure out the strangeness of my life, fight off enemies, and pretend to be normal. What else is new?"

Jake coughed in a weird kind of laugh.

_Talk about complicated. _he commented.

"Jake, I was kinda hunting when you found me." I said as I looked around the forest again. I couldn't smell anything other than Jake, and I couldn't hear anything except his heartbeat.

_Oh, no problem. But before you go… can I ask something? _he asked hesitantly. I locked eyes with him and nodded. _Can I tag along? I've never seen a vampire hunt before and I'm… curious. _

I laughed at him for a moment, only making him more uncomfortable. "Sure. If a dog like you can keep up with me, why not?" I teased.

He rolled him eyes, _We're not that different Bells. _

I smiled, "We'll see about that." Without warning I took off into the forest. Jake followed close beside me, and passed me.

_Wow bloodsucker, _he teased. _You're slow. _

I rolled my eyes, this wasn't even a jog. I was just toying with him. I was faster than Edward. "What was that, mutt?" I called over my shoulder as I passed him. Now I was jogging. He picked up the pace, easily catching up. Eventually passing me again. He was panting, but he refused to give up. I sighed.

"Hey Jake? Did I ever tell you I'm faster than Edward?" I asked. He wasn't any match for my fiancée, and this knowledge snapped all strings of hope he had at beating me.

_Really? _he whispered hoarsely.

"Yep." I replied smugly. "But I'm not going to push it." The delicious scent of another animal slammed into me like a brick wall. I stopped dead in my tracks and sniffed the air delicately. Jake passed me and skidded to a stop, returning to my side he watched my face. His thoughts were distant as my instincts kicked in. I followed the scent until I found her. A black panther sat up in a tree, her stomach full with baby cubs. I breathed in one last time and then went to climb the tree.

_You're not going to…? _Jake said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

_Bella! She's pregnant! _he hissed.

I shrugged, "So?"

_So, she's going to have kids1 How could you? _he asked.

"Easy. I break her neck and drink her blood." I replied.

_But how do you live with yourself? _He asked.

"Jake, that's food, not a pet, or a friend. Food." I stated.

_Don't, search for something else. _He stated.

"Jake, you wanted to come. I'm not going to pass up on something I haven't tried before because you don't like it. If you don't wanna watch then leave." I replied.

_What would your dad say? _he muttered. I froze and looked at him. He began to walk away, but then he noticed my stillness. I stopped breathing, I stopped everything. I closed my eyes as the guilt consumed me. My dad died thinking I didn't love him anymore, and he would never know that I really did love him. He died alone. I sucked in a jagged breath. _Bella I'm sorry. Bella I- _

I ran away from him. Ran faster than anyone else, and headed for one place I knew I would remember. My old house.

_Bella I didn't mean it! Really! _Jake yelled after me. But I was going to pieces, and the painful memories didn't help. I reached the road and transformed into my daughter. It was still raining out, and it had gotten colder, but I didn't feel it. I was already ice, and none of it mattered.

I found my old house, it was so alone. My dad's car gone, and mine too. No one was here, and no one else ever would be. I let out a broken sob as I climbed into my window. I looked around the room and let the memories flood back, and then that one night slammed into me, and I sobbed hard. I curled up on the bed, curling up with the one blanket left. I missed my dad's smile, and his hugs, and his words that were comforting to me. But I missed living with him, and saying I love you, to him. I sobbed harder than I ever had, and laid there, looking around the room. My scent was still very clear. And I didn't recognize my room, hardly at all, the walls were bare, my computer was gone, my books were at the Cullens' house.

"Bella?" a soft voice whispered. I whirled around to find Edward sitting at the window. I smiled weakly.

"H-How d-did you k-know?" I asked. He sat on the bed beside me and pulled me into his lap.

"Jake told me." he said. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed. "I'm sorry Bella."

"Not your fault." I replied.

"Yes it is." he replied.

"How?" I asked.

"I should've been there sooner, done more for you." he stated. His voice broke and I noticed he was crying because of me.

"Edward." I said. He didn't answer. I pulled my face away from his chest so I could see his face. His expression was tortured. I traced his bottom lip lightly. "This isn't your fault. I don't regret becoming one of you, I never have, but I still miss my dad."

"I'm sorry Bella." he whispered. His breath tickled my skin. I rolled my eyes as I hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry too." I said. He rubbed my back gently. We laid down and just curled up in each others arms for a while, not saying anything, just enjoying each others' presence. I sighed in contentment.

" I can still smell your human scent so clearly in this room." he said. I smiled at the wall.

"I can see why you were so tempted. I did smell good." I said. He chuckled at me. His phone rang then.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Alice." he said.

"Let me talk to her?" I asked. He smiled and handed me the phone.

"Hi Alice. I'm okay, he found me." I said quickly.

"_Bella? I didn't call because of that. I called because we have a problem here." _Alice said. The panic in her voice was too clear.

"What? Alice?" I asked.

"_Bella, we did everything we could. It was a snap decision so I didn't see it. I'm sorry." _Alice said.

"Alice? What's wrong?" I snapped at her. I was on my feet now, and pacing back and forth. Edward held his hand out for the phone but I shook my head.

"_Bella, it's… It's Renesmee." _Alice said.

_Dun, dun, dun, duh! Sorry guys but I had to do it. Please don't hate me! I warned you at the top, but hey… Anyway, what do you all think is wrong with Renesmee? And so close to the wedding! Review please. I would like at least 10 more please? See you in Forever Night!_


	17. Kidnapped

_Okay, once again… Happy Holidays! I am writing from my new laptop, it's a black hp Notebook and I am loving it! I screamed and cried for 20 minutes on Christmas morning. My parents were laughing at me the whole time, and my sisters were just staring at me like I came from a different planet. But I didn't think I was going to get it so it was a big surprise for me. Anyway, what holiday do you guys celebrate? And what did you get over this holiday season?_

_And here's the next chapter!_

Chapter 17: Kidnapped

"_Bella it's… It's Renesmee." _Alice said. My mind went completely blank, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. The phone slipped from my fingers, but it took me a minute to notice that it never hit the floor. I didn't care.

"Alice? What did you tell her?" he demanded. But no one answered, she had disconnected the line. He growled as he snapped the phone shut in annoyance. His arms folded around me, and he held me to him, trying to comfort me the best he could. I wanted to be alone, I wanted to gather my thoughts, but I seriously doubted that he was going to leave me alone. And then his phone rang.

"Alice? What's wrong?" he asked.

"_Don't talk, just listen okay?" _Alice asked.

"Okay. Now what's going on? What did you say to her?" he growled. I stared forward blankly, my mind still trying to figure out the possibilities that could've happened to her.

"_We're still trying to figure that out. Just don't let Bella be by herself okay?" _Alice asked. I cursed Alice for defeating every way of me being alone, to sort my thoughts out.

"Okay. But why?" Edward asked again.

"_And get home! Bye." _Alice stated and then hung up. I was still in shock when I felt my soft bed under me.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. I didn't respond, I wanted to, but I just couldn't find my own voice. I just laid there. "At least give me some sign to tell me that you're alive, or something?" And I still didn't move, or talk, or breathe. "Bella please?!" he begged.

I drew in a deep breath, and he relaxed a little. "We need to go home."

"Why?" he asked. He hadn't heard what Alice had told me.

"Something happened to Renesmee." I said. Those words pained me to repeat, but he was my fiancé and her father. He deserved to know the truth, no matter what.

"What happened to her?" he asked. He was afraid of my answer, but he wanted to know.

"I don't know. Alice wouldn't tell me. We have to go." I replied as I rolled over and faced him. I sent out calming waves, and tried to smile at him. He winced at me, and I knew my "smile" had come out looking like a grimace.

"Okay." He replied as he pressed his lips to my forehead and sat up, taking me with him. He picked me up and ran to the window with me still in his arms.

"Put me down." I sighed. I didn't want him to let me go. Everything always seemed better, okay, when he held me. I switched into Renesmee, or at least tried to, but I couldn't. I gasped as my breath was knocked out of me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked, he grabbed me before I could hit the ground.

"I can't. I can't change into her!" I said, panicking.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I shook my head as I grabbed his hand and began searching for her future, trying to find my daughter. But she was gone. Flashes went across my vision, but nothing more.

"That's what I mean! Edward I can't find her!" I yelled.

"She's not dead. She can't be." He whispered.

"There's your proof. She's gone." I sobbed.

"Let's go, maybe Alice can help, or Carlisle. We need to find out what really happened, and not just go by your vision. For all we know, she might be home still, but her future's just unknown." He said, clinging to any hope he could find. I didn't believe it, any of it. I knew something was really wrong, I just couldn't figure it out. I transformed into Alice, and was surprised at how small she really was.

"Okay. Let's go." I whispered. My voice was like music, although it wasn't my own, it still sounded strangely right to me. He leapt out of my window, and I heard the light thump as he touched the ground again. I turned and gazed at my room one last time before flinging myself out of the window and into the outside world. Edward caught me gently and set me down. I smiled at him, and he returned it, but his emotions were too strong for either of us to actually mean it. He ran off in the direction of the house, and I followed behind. For once, I wasn't able to keep up, and it really annoyed me. This pace was slow compared to my own speed, and it seemed to take forever until I finally reached the driveway. Edward was waiting for me, smiling at me as I appeared.

"She is so slow." I said. He chuckled at my annoyance as I switched into my own body.

_Bella?! _Alice called. Her thoughts were hidden from me, but nothing could hide the worry laced in with her every word. As soon as I heard her, my every thought snapped back to my daughter.

"Bella, whatever happens in there you have to promise me something." Edward said. I looked at him again.

"What?" I asked.

"Promise me that you'll stay with me, no matter what." He said.

"What else do you expect me-" I began.

"Just promise me." He whispered.

"Yes, I promise. But answer me this, what else do you expect me to do?" I asked him.

"I-I don't know, I just know how much you love her, and I just don't want you to do anything that you'll regret. I don't want to lose you Bella. You mean too much to me." He said. I just stared at him.

"Edward." I stated, and waited for him to look at me. He tried to resist, but eventually gave in and locked eyes with me. "I won't leave you, ever. I promise."

He nodded, "Okay. That's all I ask."

"I can't even believe you could think that I would ever do that to you." I whispered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it hurts me to be away from you for a few minutes. Thinking about forever is like killing myself, only a hundred times over again." I whispered. He smiled as he pressed his lips to mine, and then led me towards the house.

Alice was waiting on the porch, watching us carefully. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes were locked with Edward's. The emotions that rolled off of her were overpowering, and were shared with every family member. Hatred, fear, pain, and sorrow surrounded me, and pressed on me.

"How is she?" Alice asked, her voice had lost its perkiness.

"'She' is standing right here. And I want to know what's going on." I hissed. Alice looked at me, worry and sadness flashed across her face.

"I'm sorry." She said as she walked into the house. I looked at Edward, trying to learn something, anything, from his reactions. I walked into the house with him right beside me and was met by several stares and glances.

"What happened?" I asked. No one answered, sparking my annoyance. "What happened?! I want answers, and I want them now!"

Esme watched me in fear, scared of me. "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to. I swear."

"Esme, tell me what happened to my daughter!" I yelled. Edward placed his arms around my waist, holding me back.

"Victoria came with two of her coven. They cornered us, so I told Renesmee and Nata to go and hide before they got here. But they searched the house, and they found them." Esme sobbed.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. Victoria took them, and left her two coven members to rip me apart." Esme said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." Esme replied.

"Show me." I whispered.

"No." Edward said. I glared at him.

"I want to see what she saw; I want her to show me so I can see if she missed anything. Go ahead Esme, let me see." I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded and her memory filled my mind. Everything that happened. I heard the scratching of pen to pad, and smiled as I noticed she'd missed that.

"Anything different?" Edward asked. I nodded, but then I winced as I watched Victoria throw Renesmee down the stairs. I growled low in my chest as I watched the violent scene play out. Esme stopped when they disappeared.

"Esme," I said. She looked at me. "Show me everything." She swallowed hard, not wanting me to see what she'd go through when they ripped her apart.

"I can handle it, but you may have missed something, the pain that was so intense might have distracted you. So let me get it over with." I coaxed. She sighed as she unleashed the painful memory. Remembering the pain, and the fear. I was attacked by it.

"_Retarded fool. I'm giving you all the answers and you'll never catch on." A girl said. "Those two girls are going to die, and there's nothing you or your coven can do about it. I should burn every one of your pieces, but you're lucky. Victoria decided to be generous." She laughed at Esme's pain. "Those girls are going to Volterra, to the Volturi. We're going to be rewarded, you're whole coven is going to be destroyed, and we're going to take over this land." She said as she tore Esme's head off of her dismembered body. _

As the memory faded, I closed my eyes. I thought over everything, sorting it all out in my head so I could get what had to be done, done. Renesmee's fearful expression, twisted with the pain she felt flared my anger and rage.

"Jasper? What's going on with her?" Edward asked.

"At this moment, I'm not really sure, but you should seriously back off." Jasper warned.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Well, at this moment, she feels like she's about to kill something." Jasper stated. Edward let me go and backed off, giving me the space I needed. I relaxed a bit, and worked on controlling myself. I needed to focus on the problem at hand. One of the children had written a note to us, and it came from one of the rooms upstairs. Either mine or Alice's, but which one? I growled in annoyance as I tried to pinpoint it exactly.

"Find anything?" Esme asked.

I smiled, "Actually, I did." I opened my eyes and darted upstairs, searching Alice's room first, and then my own. I found it, taped to a CD in Edward's CD collection. I opened it carefully, and read every word in my daughter's neat and beautiful handwriting. I wondered who had taught her how to write, because I knew that I hadn't.

Mommy and Daddy,

Someone came today, I don't know who, but they're going to hurt us and grandma. I love you very much, Thank you for taking care of me and Nata, and thank you for not eating us. We love you all very much.

Love,

Renesmee and Nata

I had to concentrate on not crying, but a broken sob escaped my lips. Quiet, but not quiet enough to go unnoticed. I swallowed hard against the forming lump in my throat as I read it once more. I needed to find them, and this was my only hope that Renesmee was still alive. I folded the slip of paper back up and went downstairs. Edward watched me carefully, making sure I was okay. He had heard me crying, and I knew it as well as he did. I laid the note on the table, and sat beside him.

_Are you okay? _He asked as he slid his hand into mine. I nodded, not sure if my voice would betray me. The family was already crowded around the slip of paper. They all seemed to have the same reaction as myself.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do?" Alice asked. He locked eyes with me, trying to gain any information he could.

"Do we even know where they are?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. They're going to Volterra. To the Volturi." I said. Edward growled beside me, and everyone else stiffened.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded once.

"That's what she said. The girl who ripped Esme apart, she told her where they were taking them." I said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Emmett asked. I smiled at him.

"Look, I don't care about the rest of you, do what you want, but I'm going to go and get my daughter and my niece." I stated. Everyone just stared at me.

"You can't go." Jasper said.

I glared at him, "Yes I can."

"No you can't, they don't like you as it is. If you go back there, they're going to want to do something to you, to punish you for stealing their food." Jasper said in disgust.

Alice rolled her eyes, "I'll go with you Bella. I know how you feel, I probably know way more than anyone else here." I smiled at her; it was nice to have someone here that understood what I meant.

"We're going too." Rose said.

"Well, we have no choice." Jasper said, locking eyes with Edward. "You two are pretty stubborn, and you're the only thing we live for so…"

"Do you want us to come?" Carlisle asked.

"No. We don't know exactly how many people Victoria has in her coven, and they're all probably waiting for a chance to strike at us." I said. Carlisle nodded, happy to stay here.

"Okay." He said, agreeing with me.

"If we're all going, we're going to need to hunt." I said, remembering Renesmee's face again.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Victoria pushed her down two flights of stairs." I said through clenched teeth. Rosalie hissed, and I was happy to find that she felt the same way I did about Renesmee.

I looked at my fiancé, sitting beside me quietly. For once, Edward was speechless. "What? No opinion from Mr. Opinionated?" I teased.

He smiled, "I am full of opinions on this subject. I didn't think you wanted to hear them, but…"

"No!" everyone yelled at the same time. The whole family began to laugh, lightening the atmosphere instantly. There was one laugh missing though.

"Alice." I said. She noticed the flickering in my eyes as my vision was clouded over. Her hand found my own, and she was pulled under a vision with me. I allowed my power to flow between us like a connected chain.

_Kate stood on the beach in La Push, near the bone white tree trunk that Jake and I had talked on. She was surrounded by three huge wolves. I immediately recognized them as Sam, Jared, and Paul. They stared at her like she was a piece of meat. _

"_I didn't know this was your land! I swear. Just let me go and I won't ever come here again. I promise, but I'm not in the mood for a fight." Kate said. A bark from Sam started Jared and Paul pacing her. She stood completely still, watching the wolves carefully, trying to figure out who was going to attack first. "I'm one of the Cullens' family members. I'm not going to hurt anyone, I don't hunt humans!" _

_Jared and Paul glanced at Sam, waiting for the word to destroy my friend. He stared at her for a moment before, 'Get her.' _

_Paul jumped at her, but when their skin met, she delivered a painful shock that threw him to the ground. She growled and bit at him, fighting the three wolves off as best she could. The humongous effort she was using seemed weak, and the wolves overpowered her easily. Jared clamped his jaws on her arms, ripping it off of her. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. The emotion of fear, and pain hit both of us hard, causing us to scream as well. I cried out in pain, wanting desperately to end the vision. I screamed again as the pain-once again-rendered me breathless. I heard Alice scream beside me, and I yanked my hand from hers. She disappeared, and the pain only grew worse. I screamed again and again, waiting for it to end. _

'_This ought to teach the Cullens to keep off our land.' Sam said. Jared and Paul howled in agreement. I growled at this, they knew she was with us, and they destroyed her anyway? Sam phased back, an evil smile playing on his lips. He grabbed a lighter from his pants that laid on the beach sand. He set each piece of her on fire, and my skin felt like it was being burned from my body. I screamed again and again, wanting to rid myself of this pain. Her face was pulled down in a grimace, her eyes stared at me, watching her surroundings until the light finally faded from her, leaving her lifeless. _

The vision faded and the familiar faces of my family were slightly comforting. I took a deep breath and noticed I was in Edward's lap. He was looking down at me, watching my every movement carefully. I let my eyes slip closed for a slight second.

"Bella?!" he called, the panic in his voice hard to miss. I opened my eyes again and stared into his golden eyes again.

"I'm okay." I whispered, my voice hoarse from all my screaming.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked his wife. I looked to Alice, her face was tight as she stared back at me. Her eyes were full of pain.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked her. She stared at me in disgust.

"Am I okay? Did you seriously just ask that?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm fine, why did you do that Bella?"

"Do what?" I asked in confusion.

"Let me out. It hurt you more." She said.

"I heard you scream." I replied.

"I had to sit here for another five minutes watching you writher in pain, and scream over and over. You never should've let me out." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine Alice. Relax." She calmed herself a little bit.

"That was stupid, and you know it." Alice snapped.

"Can we not do this now? We have bigger problems than to worry about how I handle situations." I said. She glared at me and then nodded.

"Okay, so now that we've settled what we're going to discuss later, can we get to the main topic?" Rose asked.

"What did you see?" Edward asked me gently.

"Sam, Jared, and Paul are going to kill Kate." I whispered. Everyone just stared at Alice and I. "Now do you see why we were screaming?"

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"Sam, Jared, and Paul." I repeated. He stared at me blankly. "The dogs."

"Oh. So why don't we just go and get her?" he asked.

"You are so brilliant!" I said sarcastically.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Only one problem," Alice said. I looked at her in confusion. "It's on Quileutte land."

"Well no wonder their going to kill her. She's trespassing." Emmett said.

I hissed at him, "Emmett, they knew she was with us, and they also knew she didn't know about the treaty. They want to kill just so we strike back and start the whole war between our species."

"Oh." He replied stupidly. I rolled my eyes.

"Now we just have to solve the problem of who's going to go and get her." Carlisle stated.

"No we don't." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm going." I said.

"No you are not." Edward stated firmly. I sat up and looked into his golden eyes.

"It's logical. They know me, and with what I can do, I'll be in and out of there faster than anyone else." I said.

"No." he replied coldly.

"Yeah, I agree with Edward, it's too risky." Rosalie said.

"How?" I asked.

"Okay, let's just get this straight. You are the most powerful vampire in existence! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" she asked.

"Yeah. It means a lot, like I have more responsibilities than any of you, that I can do much more than any of you, and that I am capable of handling much more than any of you. Get it?" I replied.

Alice spoke up, "I'll go."

"No." Jasper and I said together. He glared at his wife, and she stared at me.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Alice, you're my little sister. No." I said.

She sighed, "I'll be fine, Bella."

"Alice, you might do well in a fair fight, but against three full grown werewolves. It's too dangerous. Even more dangerous than if I were to go." I replied.

_You promised. _Edward said.

_I promised not to do anything stupid. I don't think this is stupid. _I said.

_It is if there's an easier, safer way to save her. _He replied.

_Edward, there's not an easier way, and there's not a safer one either. Saving my best friend does not qualify as stupid. You might be okay with your little sister giving her existence to save someone, but I'm not. You don't understand why I have to save her. You didn't watch as she tried to fight them off, as she was ripped apart. You didn't share her pain while she was tortured by being burned one piece at a time. And you didn't see the light fade from her as you realized she was really truly gone. It's important to stop that from happening. _I said, trying to explain to him why this was important.

_Is that what you think? That I'm okay with letting Alice die for us? _He asked, appalled.

I shrugged, _I don't know, but I do know this. I am going. End of discussion. _

_I don't want that to happen. Any of it, but I love you too much just to let you fade away, Bella. Do you understand that? I can't lose you… Ever. It just can't happen. I'll die if you die, and I don't know about you, but I want to at least be married before we pass away. So yes, you can go. But I'm coming with you. _He said. His "voice" broke as he told me how much he loved me. I wasn't too happy with him coming with me, but I was going, so it was going to have to be okay.

_I love you too Edward. I feel the same way, and it will never change. _I said as I hugged him.

"We're going." I said.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, not giving Edward any time to rethink his decision. At all.

Alice came over and hugged me close. "I'm not as weak as I seem."

"I know Alice, but I'm your big sister." I whispered. Jasper hugged me as well.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't come back." He said.

"You would probably do the same thing I would if Edward went and didn't pull through, or the same he'd do if I didn't come home." I said.

"Yeah. Thank you though. I owe you." He said.

"You don't owe me anything. You're my brother, and she's my sister." I said. Before he could say anything else, Edward and I ran outside.

We kept the same pace, wanting to stay together as long as possible. I smiled to myself as I thought about the day I was changed, and how he would've given anything to save me from death. That was how strong our love was, and how much it had been tested. We had stayed together, no matter what.

"Are you scared?" he asked. I looked at him.

"A little." I replied.

"Of?" he asked.

"Losing you, and being too late for her." I replied. "Are you?"

"A little."

"Of?"

"Losing you." He said. I took his hand in mine as we stopped at the line. It smelled like dog, and I wanted to puke.

"No matter what happens now, I love you, I always have loved you, and I always will love you. I never want to lose you, and if something happens to me, and you're not going to make it, run." He said. I winced at the thought of living a life with never seeing Edward again. I would be not only physically painful, but emotionally and mentally as well. I probably wouldn't live without him. That was an understatement, I would die without him.

"You've lived without me before, just don't give up. We have a daughter to take care of," he said sternly, hearing my thoughts.

I nodded, "I love you too, and you do the same. Take care of her for me, if I don't pull through."

He nodded, "I promise."

I hugged myself to him for maybe the last time, he hugged me back, pressing me to him tightly. Neither of us wanted to let go, ever. He pressed his lips to my forehead, my jaw line, eventually making it to my lips. He kissed me for several minutes, neither of us breathing. Until we heard the one thing we were afraid of.

Kate screamed.

Edward looked down at me, his breathing as hard as my own. I wanted to stay here, I wanted him to hold me, I wanted him to kiss me for the rest of eternity, but I knew what we needed to do was much more important. I sighed as I took his hand and began to run, setting a pace he could barely keep up with. Her screams were getting to be more often, and louder. I heard her thoughts, tangled in themselves, questioning everything she'd ever done in her life.

_I never should've left her, and now Bella and Edward are probably dead. Renesmee is probably an orphan. I deserve to die, why should I live when I couldn't even stand by my own coven and protect my best friend?! What's the point in fighting anymore? _She thought. I froze. She thought we were dead, and she was going to let them take her?

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"She thinks we're dead. She's going to let them kill her." I whispered.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"I heard it! I heard it in her thoughts!" I said. "I've got to go. I've got to get in range so I can at least talk to her."

"No, I'm not leaving you to go alone." He said.

"Edward, this isn't the time to start arguing now!" I yelled. He stared at me, fear in his eyes, and written all over his face. I could tell what his greatest fear was. He didn't want to lose me. I sighed as I lifted him onto my back and began to run with him before he even knew what I was doing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know, it's fine." I said.

"No, it's not. I never should have done this, but if I got there too late. I can't lose you Bella." He said as he buried his face in my neck. He began to sob quietly, and I was surprised for a few minutes. He never cried, ever, but this was really stressful. Renesmee was gone, Kate was in mortal danger and fighting for her life, and we were in a war for our love. I pressed my ear into his hair.

"I know. It's okay, everything's going to be fine." I whispered.

_Kate! _I screamed. Projecting her name outwards, towards her.

_Bella? _she asked.

_Yeah, Kate don't let them kill you. Fight! _I yelled.

_You're not dead? _she asked.

I smiled, _No, neither is Edward. We're coming, but you need to live for a few more minutes. _

_Okay. _She whispered. I heard a whimper, and I knew she was fighting back, hard. I relaxed a little, hoping she could keep it up for a minute longer. I raced forward, pushing myself to the fastest speed I could move. Edward was still crying into my neck, but he quieted a little.

"I can't wait until this is all over." He whispered into my throat.

"Me too." I replied. His breathing was becoming even again, and I felt better. His pain was my own as well. We were running alongside one of the cliffs, so close. I was flying through the air before I knew anything else. My head slammed into the side of the cliff, and I let out a growl. Edward was standing in front of me, growling at a wolf I'd never seen before. Ever. I stood up and walked to his side, glaring at the dog. It's fur was pure white, beautiful in a way.

_Bella? _someone asked. I knew who it was as soon as her voice touched my thoughts. Edward stared at her, standing slightly in front of me.

"You know her?" he asked.

"Yes." I said, answering both of their questions.

_What are you doing here? _She asked.

"I'm about to kill your mate. What are you doing here?" I asked. Edward watched us, gauging both of our reactions. Ready to jump in front of me at any sign of danger.

_I'm running patrol. Why are you going to kill him? _She said.

"He's killing my sister." I stated coldly.

_That girl is your sister? _She asked.

"Yes. He knows it too." I replied.

_No he doesn't. _she said.

"Tell him then." I told her.

_That other leech is one of the Cullens! _She yelled.

_We know. _Her mate replied. I hissed at her.

"See?" I snapped.

_Don't hurt her! _she screamed. She still loved me like a sister, even though I'd become a vampire, and apparently she a werewolf.

_Why not? She's a bloodsucker on our land. _Jared growled. I didn't have time for this. Kate wasn't going to hold out for much longer. I grabbed Edward, putting him on my back again. And ran off, towards Kate.

_Bella! I can't do this for much longer! _Kate yelled. I saw them, she was pinned up against the tree trunk. I growled as I collided with Sam, I knocked him sideways and into the water. Jared and Paul turned on me.

_You broke the treaty. _Paul said with a smile.

I smiled, "Paul, remember Renesmee? We bit her in the first place, the treaty has been broken. She's new, she didn't know about the treaty, and if you kill her, I promise you that you will die."

He growled and jumped at me, I sidestepped and his face hit the sand hard. I heard a sickly crack and when he stood up, his mouth hung open, blood pouring from his mouth. Edward was with Kate, looking her over, giving me medical reports. She was fine, no permanent damage. I glared at Paul, and he fell to the ground. I pounced at him, biting into his throat. His blood poured into my mouth, but I spit it out, The taste disgusted me. The wound poured blood that was beginning to pool on the sand as my venom poisoned his system. Jared stared at his dying brother and then at me.

_How could you? _He asked.

"Oh believe me, I didn't want to, but she is family, and that was survival." I said. He howled sadly.

_If I leave, will you still kill me? _He asked.

I thought about it for a minute, "No, I won't. You'd better leave us alone though. All of us." He nodded and phased into his human form.

"Thank you." He said as he put his pants on. I nodded.

"You have a girlfriend; I know how it feels, to be in position where you lose them forever." I said as I looked at Edward. Kate stared at us in fear. Jared ran off, away from us. Sam walked over to us, glaring at me.

_So she is a Cullen. _He said darkly.

"You knew it all along dog. I should kill you." I said.

_You wouldn't. _he said.

"I would, if it weren't for Emily." I said. He rolled his eyes.

_Sure you would. You're just a leech. You have no heart, no feelings, and no emotions. _He said. I was annoyed. I glared at him, and he fell to the sand.

"I'm a vampire, yes. But I do have a heart, and I do have feelings. You are just a stupid mutt who seems to want to push his luck today," I said as I pressed my teeth to his throat. They hadn't cut him yet, but they were ready. "because I'm not as controlled as I may seem." He whimpered as I intensified the pain he felt.

"Bella?" Edward called. I looked at him. "Let's go."

I smiled and nodded, "Just wait until I'm finished." I winked at him and he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

I rested my teeth un Sam's skin and he tensed, waiting for me to bite him. I nibbled his skin, and then joined Edward. I never broke the skin, but he laid there. I sighed as I hugged Kate, happy we found her in time.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered.

"Kate, I can defend myself better than that." I said.

She laughed, "I know that now."

"But we have a bigger problem on our hands." I warned.

"What?" she asked as we began walking down the beach. I caught sight of the white wolf watching us from the wet sand.

_Bye Bella. _she whispered. I smiled at her as I allowed my thoughts to travel to her.

_I'll come back, and I'll see you soon. _I said. She howled to me, happy and sad at the same time.

"Victoria kidnapped Renesmee and Nata, and now they are on their way to the Volturi." I said, swallowing hard against the building up lump in my throat. Edward pulled me to his side, and hugged me for a moment.

"Is it just me, or has anyone else had it with the drama in this family?" she asked. I laughed as I nodded in agreement.

_Okay so once again, happy holidays! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Who is the new wolf that Bella knows so well? If you guess right I will read every one of your stories and review every one of them. Promise. Okay so review… as if you all didn't know that already??? Lol. See you in Forever Night! _


	18. Plans

_I know it's been a long time since I last updated this, but that's only because I had a terrible writer's block, and had no idea where this was going… until about 5 minutes ago. In the dead of sleep I decided to get up and write this. Anyway, I know you might hate me-although I hope not-but at least review! 10 more and that guarantees another chapter faster. I promise. Anyway, review!_

Chapter 18: Plans

Bella Pov:

Somehow running home did something amazing to the way I felt. I came here, completely stressed, and fearful towards the loss of my best friend, and sister, and strangely felt relieved. But I still had to worry about Renesmee. She smiled at me in the picture that had somehow found it's way into my thoughts, and I couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful creature Edward and I had created. I had to save her, if it was the last thng for me to do with my life before I died, I would save her.

_Bella? _Edward called. I'd forgotten he could read my thoughts, and this one particular thought had upset him greatly.

_Sorry. _I muttered. He pressed his hand into mine, trying to offer some sense of security and understanding. I sighed as I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to find my baby girl. I managed to get something a little more concrete.

_I was looking through the eyes of Renesmee, seeing the world as she saw it. Nata laid on the stone floor beside her, and they both looked sick. _

"_Nata?" I whispered brokenly. My voice sounded coarse, and dry. How long had it been since they fed? Nata didn't move, and it didn't seem like she was breathing either. Tears welled up in my eyes as I began to sob for the death of my beloved sister. "Nata! Somebody save my Nata!" I screeched. _

_Two people came in then, both clothed in black cloaks. One I recognized immediately, the other, not so much. _

"_Too bad." Alec said mockingly. Rage flared within me, and I had the sudden feeling of wanting to rip him apart, make him feel every last bit of pain he'd caused me and Nata. "She was such a beautiful thing, but it' too bad Bella didn't get the hint." _

"_I don't want her to get the hint! I don't want her to come for me!" I screamed at him. _

_He smiled, "And why is that?" _

"_She's my mommy! I don't want her to die! I don't want her to come here, and find out that the only way for her to save me is to let you demons have her! I want her to be happy and safe!" I yelled. _

"_It's been three days since we've taken you, and it shouldn't be long before you die too. Either you'll die like Nata," he sneered the name. "Or we'll kill you and then take her life as well. But eventually we will win." _

"_Alec, she s smells so…" said the other male. _

_Alec smiled and motioned with his finger to bring my beloved sister to him. The other male did as was said, his head was bald, and he was stunning as most of our kind. "We'll see just how long you'll last now." Alec said as he drew one finger across Nata's neck/ He sliced it open, and the blood began to poor freely to the floor. I felt the burn in my throat, and the monster inside of me arise. _

_Alec dipped two of his pale white fingers into the delicious blood and lapped it up, smiling the whole time. "STOP! LET HER GO! NATA!" I roared. _

_He smiled, and moved towards her. The darkness left me scared, and confused. _

I soon realized that that was the end of the vision. "No." I whispered. This couldn't be happening. I began to panic as I reran the vision over in my mind. "No!" I yelled in irritation.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call.

I opened my eyes to see myself curled in his lap, and my head rested on his shoulder. Kate stayed near me, and was looking at me curiously. She was trying hard to read the emotions in my eyes, but I was guarding myself. Edward wouldn't be able to read my thoughts, Alice wouldn't be able to see what I was going to do, and I wouldn't stay in a neutral state of no emotion with Jasper near me all the time.

"Bella? What did you see?" Kate whispered gently. I shook my head, I didn't even really know what I'd seen. I did know what the plan was, I knew that the only way for Nata and Renesmee to come out of this alive was for me to show up at Volterra within the next two days, and offer myself as a payment for the two girls. I was going to do it. I loved them too much just to let them suffer.

"I keep getting flickers of Renesmee, and each one upsets me a little more, but I can't seem to put it all together." I lied smoothly.

"Oh." Kate replied with a weak smile.

"How long was I under for?" I asked her.

"About twenty minutes." she stated. I nodded and pulled myself to my feet. I had to get going, home first-to do the impossible-and then to Volterra-to save my daughter and her sister.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I whirled around and smiled at him.

"Yes, why?" I asked casually.

"You seem jumpy." he replied. I knew him, and I also knew he wasn't buying into my lie.

"I'm just alert for anything that can give me another vision about them." I said. He didn't seem to buy it, and now I knew he'd be keeping a very sharp eye out for me. I allowed some of my thoughts flow to him, but kept the ones all about the vision locked up.

_I know we're supposed to have a big wedding and all, _I began. _But… _

_What did I do? Whatever I did I'll make it up to you, but please don't do this. _he begged.

I stared at him in confusion. _What? _

_Don't leave me. _he breathed. The pain in his eyes was so unbearable, it nearly crushed me. And for a minute, I thought he'd gained some kind of insight about going to Volterra.

But then I laughed, _Edward, I'm not leaving you! I just think that under the circumstances, that maybe we should hold off on the bid wedding, and just fly to Vegas or something of that nature. I'll give you the ceremony after we get our daughter back. But now is just not the time. _

_Oh. Thank God. Okay, that seems fine. We'll fly out in two days. _he said.

_No. _I said, too eager.

_Why not? _he asked.

Because two days is not going to save Nata, and two days is not going to secure life to Renesmee. I wanted to say this but instead I lied, _Because I don't want to wait any longer to have to be yours, and I don't want anything to happen to us. _

_When then? _he asked.

I pulled out my phone and dialed the airport's number. "Can I get a flight for five to Las Vegas? First class. Credit. Okay, thank you."

"Tomorrow morning. Our flight is at 10:00 tonight." I replied out loud.

"Eager are we?" he asked. I smiled and he chuckled.

"What?" Kate asked quickly, and the confused look on her face made me laugh. Made everyone laugh. Except her.

_Renesmee Pov:_

I woke up to a fog surrounding my thoughts, and a painful pounding in my head. I groaned, and felt around for a moment before I felt a hand in the darkness. I almost screamed, but then I noticed it was just my little sister.

"Nata." I whispered into the blackness.

"Renesmee. I'm scared." she replied. I reahed out and pulled her into my lap. Where were we? What happened?

"It's going to be okay." I breathed into her ear as I began to sing to her a lullaby that I'd learned when I was still a human child. I was still human now… Well sort of. She was quivering in my arms by the time I was done, and I wished that I knew what was going on. What was going to happen to us.

Someone's musical laugh made me become more alert, and I turned my head to see someone opening a small door. I pushed Nata behind me, preparing myself to fight off the worst of the attack. "Children!" someone called.

I growled into the darkness, when the face appeared. I recognized him immediately. He was the one who'd locked Mommy and I in the cell. Aro I believed his name was. "What do you want?" I hissed at him.

He smiled at me. Was he serious? Was he actually going to try to be my friend now? "I've come to see how you're doing."

"How do you think?" I snapped at him.

He came closer, and I all but roared at him. He seemed unshaken by my open hostility. "We'll I've come to give you a choice, and a chance to live."

I remained very alert, but began to think about his words. "What?"

"If you call Bella, and tell her that if she came and exchanged herself for you, that they can have you, and you will both live." he said.

"And if we don't?" I asked.

"Then we will make your lives the most horrible thing you have ever experienced. You will not survive, neither you, or Nata, or Bella, or Edward, or any of your coven. It's your choice, chose now." he stated.

"Do it." Nata whispered to me.

"No." I replied. "I'm not going to make Mommy suffer."

He smiled, "As you wish." And then he disappeared. Alec came in and took Nata from behind me. I hissed and growled at him fiercely. He just slapped me across the face, and then took Nata outside. Away from my eyes, and away from my protection. I heard the room filling with people again. Nata was going to be hunted like fair game?!

She screamed with the other people, and when no one screamed anymore I almost died, but then Nata was brought back in and shoved beside me. Her face was smeared in delicious smelling gore, but she looked so scared and drained of life. Everything that was her seemed to have faded.

"Nata?" I whispered as I wiped the blood from her face.

"I-I don't want to die." she breathed.

"Did you kill anyone?" I asked her. She began to cry, but shook her head. I buried her face in my chest and silently begged for some miracle to happen.

_Okay, new Pov… watcha think? I know this was a short chapter, but it's also midnight. So I will update sooner. 10 reviews and the chapter comes the day after I get them. Review! _


	19. Telling Alice

_I'm kinda sad right now, and debating whether or not I should just end this story. I didn't get very many reviews last chapter, and I am beginning to wonder if the whole plot line is getting boring for you guys. The ending is near, and I most likely won't be creating a sequel because I can tell by the loss of reviews that this is getting old. Anyway, this is not the last chapter, but there will probably only be two or three more after this. Enjoy! _

Chapter 19: Telling Alice

_Bella Pov:_

I sighed as Alice began to sing along to the radio from the back of his Volvo. I was highly irritable at the moment because of all of the stress I was being put through. The possible loss of our daughter, and niece. The weight of possibly never seeing Edward again. I sighed in utter annoyance and I felt Edward give my hand a light squeeze, telling me he was here if I needed to talk. I wished I could talk to him, I really, really did, but if I told him any of it, I'd be unable to do anything.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Bella you've got to brighten up, it's your wedding day!" she squealed.

I sighed, "Alice, your giving me a headache!"

"Can't you be just a little optimistic today? Today of all days?" she begged. I turned around and gave her a hard look.

"No." I hissed. We were on the way to the airport to fly us out to Vegas. Edward and I were skipping the big wedding we were going to have, and were planning on having for the past few moths now. Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Jasper, and Esme were following behind us in Rosalie's convertible. Jasper wasn't too happy about being forced to ride in the other car, but Alice made him. She'd insisted that she wanted to comfort me, and that his being with her was not going to help. I was glad he wasn't here, he was the only Cullen that could sense my edginess. The airport was only a few more feet away, I could see it so clearly. I had to be very careful though, especially around Alice. I kept changing my mind, keeping my future an unknown just incase she decided to take a peak.

_Would you please get a little excited? You are totally bumming me out back here! It's not fair, this is your first wedding, and you're not even excited! _Alice whined.

"Alice stop pestering her, she just needs time to think, and relax." Edward defended. I smiled, grateful for him to be here with me. Somehow, he always made things better. Always. Alice replied by sticking her tongue out at him, and I can't help but think she looked like a tinker bell. Edward chuckled beside me, catching that one thought.

He was parking at the moment, and I felt a little relieved. One thing was checked off of my list, actually getting to the airport. I couldn't late until we actually were on our way to Las Vegas. I wanted to be married… NOW. Edward lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed each of my fingers lightly. That was the cue for Alice and Kate to get out of the car, but of course, someone had to ruin something.

Edward was just about to press his lips to mine when someone banged on the window. Edward and I both growled. "Emmett go away." I snapped.

"No. He's not supposed to have any physical contact with you until _after _you two are happily married." Emmett complained.

"Says who?" I asked.

"Says me." he replied.

"Emmett leave them alone!" Rose yelled. I laughed as she tore him away from the car and put him to a good use. Unloading the luggage. One night=6 bags in Alice's mind.

"Where were we?" Edward asked as he stroked my face with his thumb. I smiled as I pressed my lips to his and captured him in a light, but sweet kiss. It lasted a few moments, and it was nice. He made me forget about everything except us. His fingers tangled in my hair, and he held me to him, molding myself to his figure. When he finally broke away we were both panting.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As do I you." he replied with a smile on his face. He pressed his lips once again to mine, but it was just a peck, nothing big, and yet it left me feeling loved, and amazed. This was going to be so hard to leave behind.

"Can you two lovebirds give us a hand out here?" Emmett asked.

I sighed as I let Edward's hand go and got out of the car to help. Edward was at my side within seconds. He was staying fairly close to me, and I didn't mind at all. His arm was wrapped around my waist, and I smiled, content with my current position. His lips brushed against my forehead, and I closed my eyes in happiness. This was bliss.

_Edward's Pov: _

I kissed Bella, trying to convey to her everything I felt towards her. Her thoughts were centered on every memory we had, every thought we'd shared, just us. I enjoyed this very much and was glad that she was soon going to be mine, and I hers. I finally broke our kiss, letting her breathe.

"I love you." she said. I was happy to hear those words, and especially from her.

"As do I you." I replied with just as much emotion as her voice held. I smiled at her as I leaned in once more and pressed my lips lightly to her own. This time it was just a gentle, sweet kiss, but it seemed to make proof of my point. I _did _love her. I wanted it to stay like this, forever, but then again, we also did have forever.

"Can you two lovebirds give us a hand out here?" Emmett called to us. I wanted to rip his head off and burry it somewhere far, far away. He needed to stop disrupting us with all him "rules" and complaints.

I heard Bella's sweet sigh as she let my hand go and began to get out of the car. I got out of my side, slammed the door, and was by her side in a moment-before she could close the car door. I was staying very close to her, enjoying the moment and trying to stay with it for as long as possible. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and gently pushed the car door closed. Bella was so content with just being in my arms she didn't seem to notice anything but us. I smiled, completely happy about that as I softly brushed my lips over her forehead. Her eyes slid closed, and I could feel the happiness and calm coming off of her. I stood there for a moment, just holding her in my arms.

"If you two could actually help, that would be nice." Emmett complained at us as he deliberately dropped a bag on the ground, right in front of Bella. I growled at him, and that was followed by an equally agitated hiss from my love.

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head just hard enough to make him jump, "Rose, what was that for?!" Emmett was rubbing the back of his head with one hand, using the other as a shield.

"Stop bothering them! Stop chiding them like they're little kids!" she yelled.

"But they're not doing-" Emmett protested, only to be cut off by a very annoyed Rose.

"Leave-them-alone." she said sternly, every word was exaggerated. It wasn't until Rose had walked away when Alice came back to the car and noticed her Coach designer bag sitting on the ground.

"EMMETT CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU THROW MY DESIGNER COACH BAG ON THE GROUND!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I'M GOING TO DROP YOUR PLAYSTATION 3 DOWN THE STAIRS!" Alice screeched. She ran over to him, but he disappeared into the airport again. Bella was trying to stifle her giggles by pressing her face into my side. Emmett looked scared half to death.

I had to agree with Alice though, although I could care less about a designer bag, Emmett was being a complete nuisance to everyone since we got here.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, showing off the bag to Bella. She was trying to get Bella to notice the good designers from the bad. Bella smiled at Alice, and nodded once. That started my pixie sister on an outburst. "Oh Bella there are so many other like it. I am going to have to take you on a shopping trip to get you one myself!" she squealed.

Bella was already blocking everyone out of her mind, and her mind from everyone else. Including me. I hated when she did that, I really wished she didn't sometimes. I knew Bella too well. When she went behind her little wall she was scheming something, or trying to hide something from me. These were the times when I wished she could still sleep, just so I could gain a little bit of access into her thoughts.

_Alice Pov: _

I was sitting in the airport when it started. I was sitting in a plastic blue chair, sandwiched between Jasper, and Emmett. I was still fuming at him for the bag issue, but I would get him back…

I smiled wickedly as I began to think of ways to make his life horrible.

Then I began to get flickers of something. I didn't want to let anyone know yet because I wasn't sure exactly what it was about, but Edward's gaze snapped right to my face. He began to reach for Bella's hand, he wanted to get her to help me, but something seemed all wrong. I shook my head quickly and began to fiddle with my wedding ring. He declined his hand from touching Bella, and I blocked my thoughts away from him. I wanted to find out exactly what I was seeing.

And that's when it happened…

_I was running through a big group of people, running as fast as possible without calling attention to myself. I recognized this place as Volterra, Italy. I reached a tower, the clock tower, and ran into the shadows beyond it. I looked around rapidly for someone-or was it a something? _

Then it was gone…

_I was cold, and scared of what might happen. I didn't want to die, but I also felt death creeping upon me. I looked around in the shadows which I'd been confined to for several hours now. My sister was curled up next to me, seeking support that I was trying my hardest to give without letting myself crumble… _

Then another…

_I was huddled, looking at all the faces around me. Proud to be the leader of it all. We were whispering amongst ourselves. _

"_Aro, we must have her back. She's our only hope of becoming the most powerful vampire coven in the world." Demitri snapped at me. _

"_Yes, I agree. What happens if those children die, this… This Bella sees it, and she decides not to come?" someone else voiced. I considered this for a moment. _

"_She'll come, whether it be to save them or avenge their death, she'll come. If we want her without a fight though, we have to do as many things as possible to make her see that Nata and Renesmee are suffering, and it is by sacrifice that they will be saved. We have to _simply_ beat her at her own game." I said. _

The vision faded as quickly as it had come, and the flickers stopped. I began to realize what just might happen, but Bella wasn't sure what she was going to do yet. She'd seen it, she knew what was going to happen, but she wasn't sure what to do about it. Edward was staring at my face, and Jasper was staring at Edward, but besides them, no one else knew what was going on. I acted normal, as if what I saw was nothing more than a passenger going missing, or our luggage being misplaced.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked as he kissed my cheek.

"I saw one of the passengers throwing up all over Emmett." I replied back. Jasper chuckled beside me, and relaxed at little. Edward looked away, probably reading Jasper's thoughts and noticing what I'd seen. He had an evil smile playing on his lips.

"Now Boarding, 1st class to Las Vegas, terminal 5." a lady announced overhead. We'd been waiting here for a half hour, and I was so glad to be freed of that claustrophobic seating. I glanced warily at Bella when no one seemed to notice, she seemed far away, and deep in thought. Edward stroked her face gently, and she looked at him, actually seeing him this time.

"Love, are you okay?" he asked her. I listened to them carefully.

"Y-Yeah. Just a bit nervous." she stammered. This worried me, and I decided that if anything, I had to get next to her. She moved ahead of me and began to walk towards the plane entrance.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, in a few hours it'll just be you and me. Nothing else in the world to worry about." he comforted.

"Edward, can I sit next to her? Please?" I burst in. Bella looked different, almost paler.

"Alice it's up to Bella…" Edward trailed off.

Bella smiled at me, "Sure Alice, I would love to sit with you." She seemed overly enthusiastic. Edward gave her a strange look, and it had a hint of frustration in it. She was blocking him out of her thoughts as well.

"Alright love, let me know if you need anything." he said as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips and took my old seat beside Jasper. They were sitting at the very first row, and we were sitting at the very back. As soon as he disappeared and the cabin began getting louder, I turned on her.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

She looked at me in utter shock, "What do you mean?"

"I had a vision Bella, what are you doing?" I hissed.

She sighed and buried her face in her hands, "I-I don't know Alice. I just don't know anymore."

"Are you blocking your thoughts from Edward?" I asked her.

"Of course." she breathed.

"Let me in so he can't hear us." I begged. She sighed and gently pressed her hand to mine. I felt the thoughts of everyone else flood my thoughts, but they were gone as soon as they appeared. It was just me and Bella.

_Now will you explain? _I asked her.

_I want to Alice, but I can't. _she said.

I looked at my sister-in-law, _Why not? _

_If Edward finds out… _she trailed off. It must've been really bad.

_How about you begin with what's happening to our daughters? _I asked. She began to shake her head, but then she realized that I was Nata's mother, and I had every right to know what was going on with them.

_Alice they're in Volerra, with the Volturi. Aro is torturing them, he's killing them slowly, and I don't know why. I can't figure it out. I had a vision the other day, of Nata and Renesmee. It was three days since they were kidnapped and Nata was dead. They won't last that long, and then I had another vision, about what happened when they first woke up. Aro proposed an alternate option. He said that if I came to Volterra, I could trade myself for everyone elses' safety. Renesmee refused to call me for help, she wanted me to stay here, but I can't! Alice I can't just sit here and watch them die! _she said, completely loosing her cool. She was going to break any minute, and I had to get her out of Edward's sight, and Jasper's feel.

_Let's go to the bathroom? _I suggested.

She nodded and stood with me, following my lead into one of the small bathrooms provided on the plane. I sat her on the toilet seat and kneeled beside her. I folded my hands in hers, and squeezed them gently. Offering her support as she cried tearless sobs. She'd been holding this secret in for so long, it must've felt so good to let everything just come out.

_I had a vision, Edward was going to get you to join me, but I told him not to. It was just flickers or different things. I just didn't know what was up with you until now… _I said.

_What happened? _she asked as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

_In the first vision I was you, running for the clock tower in Volterra. I was trying to find something, or someone. I wasn't sure what it was, but then it changed. I became Renesmee, and I felt how death was coming for me, how we weren't going to last very much longer, and the fear of dying without letting my mom know that I loved her. The last one I was Aro. I was discussing plans with my coven, and that's when I learned what they were doing. They're killing the children slowly to get you to see their pain, and feel it as well. They are trying to get you to feel guilty for standing by and watching your own daughter die while you do nothing to help, and they're counting on the fact that if they kill them you will try to avenge their deaths. You need to stay away from either emotions. _I explained.

There was a knock at the door, "Hello? We're preparing for take-off, could you please return to your seats?"

I opened the door and walked out onto the crowded cabin again. Bella was right behind me, her emotions as hidden as my own, our thoughts joined together. Edward caught my eye, and I smiled at him, as if we were just discussing some stupid prank. We sat back down, and he kept watching us, he knew something was wrong, and he would have my head for it later if I didn't tell him.

_Alice? _Bella whispered. I looked over at her.

_Yeah? _I asked.

_I can't stay away from those emotions. I am trying to come up with something that will save everyone. That's what you saw of me. It was one of my plans, and I was trying to divert you from seeing what I am planning on doing, but I guess that didn't work so… _Bella trailed off. The curiosity that burned inside of me was wild. I needed to know what she was going to do.

_What Bella? Tell me, please? I won't say anything, and I'll guard my thoughts around him. _I begged her.

_I'm going to do exactly what Aro wants. I'm going to go there, with someone-you-and offer myself for the exchange for them. Then I'll let you leave, and I'll find a way out like I did before. I'm going to talk to Aro about joining his coven forever, If he lets me come back for one last month. That's when I'll kick my plan into action. _Bella said. Her plan was so risky, and it frightened me.

_No Bella, think of Edward, and me, and Renesmee. You can't do that. _I begged.

_Alice, I am thinking of Edward, and you, and Renesmee. I'm going to keep them away from you. Without me, they won't have a reason to come for you. Ever again. I swear everything will be alright. _she told me.

I shook my head at her, _I don't want you to do this. _

_Well I do want to save my daughter and niece. You need to trust me on this one Alice. I'll be okay. _she told me.

I did trust her, with my life, my soul, my heart. I trust her with every piece of me I had, _Okay, I trust you, but don't let this shatter Bella. _

_I'm going to need help. I'm going to need to practice distance. For this. _she said as she motioned at our thoughts.

_I'll help you. I'll help you in any way I can. _I promised.

She smiled, _Well then, you need to help me by doing everything that I say. And right now I say you need to hide away only these thoughts, and then let your mind open again. Be careful, don't let him see the one part you do need to block. Make up some story, something we're going to do to get back at Emmett. _

I did what she said, with some difficulty at first, but then the blockage came easier as I realized how to strengthen it. I began thinking about Emmett's play station 3 flying down the stairs. Just incase my nosy brother decided to take a peak. Bella remained kept to herself. I was so happy that she trusted me enough to tell me this. Of all things! I smiled to myself as I began to search through the future again, trying to pick up on anything that the Volturi were planning.

_Bella Pov: _

I wasn't sure if I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life or not. I just told Alice what had happened with the vision I'd had of our daughters, and what I was planning to do about it. I wished that the plane would move a little faster, I was anxious to get out of this overcrowded cabin and into the outside air. I wanted to have a wedding ring on my finger, I wanted to be placed in Edward's arms, and I wanted his to kiss me-hold me-and never stop. Alice slid her hand into mine, what was meant to be a loving, caring, supportive gesture seemed like a life line to me. It wasn't that I was afraid to die, it was that I was afraid that Edward would have to watch it happen. I was afraid to leave him alone in this world with no one that fully understood. I was afraid to leave Renesmee to live without a mother. I was afraid to leave everyone in the constant guilt and regret that they could've helped me, and saved me-even though they couldn't. Edward would never forgive himself… Alice patted my hand gently.

_It's okay Bella. Everything's gonna be fine. _she comforted. I gave her a smile, but by the look on her face, she could tell it was forced.

_I know, thanks. Will you promise me something? _I asked her.

She shrugged, _Depends. _

I shook my head, _I__ won't tell you until you promise me. _

_Okay, what? I promise you. _she gave in.

_You have to promise me that if something does happen to me, _I began. She tried to cut in but I shook my head. _Just listen. If something does happen to me, make sure that Edward knows it was not, is not, his fault. He couldn't have stopped it, it was my choice, not his. And take care of Renesmee for me. If I can't be a mom to her, you do it. _

She nodded, _Okay Bella. I promise you. But just because I promise doesn't mean you stop trying. _

_I know Alice. I don't want him to think that it's his fault though, and you know how he is… _I stated, needing to go no further. Everyone knew how Edward was-overprotective and always blaming himself for things that were beyond his control. It drove just about everyone crazy-especially me. I got up from my seat and headed for the bathroom. Alice grabbed my hand.

_What? What Bella? What's wrong? _she asked, suddenly panicky.

I smiled down at her, sending waves of calm throughout the cabin so that Jasper didn't pick up on his wife's emotions. _Relax, I'm going to put some distance between us, see how far I can go without becoming too weak. _

_Oh, okay. _she said, as she let me go. I walked to the bathroom, and went inside.

_Hear me? _I whispered. I heard her bell like laugh and took that as a yes. I giggled along with her. _Laugh when you can hear me okay? _She giggled again and I left the bathroom.

Edward and Jasper were watching Alice, and then they watched me. Edward looked agitated and worried because I wouldn't let him into my head, Jasper just looked suspicious. Nothing made sense to them, but in time it all would. In a few hours it all would.

_Renesmee Pov: _

I held onto Nata, and she me. We were both scared and unsure what was going to happen to us. The burn in my throat had become a physical pain, and Nata was getting sick. She hadn't contracted some human virus, but she was becoming something else. Slowly she was loosing her power to wake people from death. The other day she tried to wake me, but it wasn't the bright light she usually carried, it was dim. Too dim.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" Aro asked. He came by every hour to see if I wanted to call Bella.

"We're not calling." I hissed into the darkness. He left us alone again, to become so weak we could do nothing. I sighed, "I love you mommy."

_Okay so this isn't a cliffy. Lol. But as I said before there's only going to be maybe three more chapters. I hope you enjoyed this. I have come up with three more story ideas, and soon they will be posted. Anyway, Review me please? Thanks. The next few things I'm going to be posting will all be Forever Night. I got a few complaints that I wasn't balancing it out too well and to all my reviewers I apologize! I'm just tryng to finish this one up so that I can start on a new story. lol. Anyway, Review again! See you in a few chpts. _


	20. Wedding Day

_Okay so here's another chapter. I'm sorry I've been on hiatus, but I had to take a vacation with my family. It was a nice vacation, we went to visit my Grandmother for a little while. Anyway, I told you to expect a lot of new chapters, plenty of updates to last you for a while. Okay so here's the next Chapter in Shadow. Only one or two left after this. Read and Review! _

Chapter 20: Wedding Day

_Bella Pov: _

The plane ride felt like an eternity, although it was only two hours long. The fact that I had someone's life on my hands made it seemed all the more stressful. I hated thinking about what I was going to do next, it was terrible. I was going to hurt my whole family, but most of all, I was going to hurt Edward. He was going to be broken, and harmed, and so full of painful guilt that I didn't even know if he would be able to function, even if I left something of me behind to him.

Renesmee.

My beautiful daughter, the one I breathed for. She was the one thing that really, truthfully mattered to me. Besides Edward I mean. I sighed when the plane touched ground. Things would be much easier now, especially since I would have less time to think.

_Bella? _Alice breathed.

I smiled at her, _Yeah? _

_Are you okay? _she asked.

_I'm fine Alice. Just thinking about everything that is yet to come. _I replied.

_I'm scared. _she said.

_Nothing's going to happen to you Alice. _I said as my hand found hers.

_I'm scared for you Bella. Not me. _she stated. I gave her hand a squeeze as the plane came to a complete stop and the passengers began to stretch.

_Don't be. _I whispered as I released her hand and stood up like everyone else.

I reached up to get our bags, but someone was already taking them out for us. I looked over and smiled, already knowing who it would be. My angelic fiancé.

I smiled sheepishly at him, and he smiled back. "Hi." I said stupidly.

"Hi." he said.

"I'll get those." I stated.

He shook his head, "No need."

I rolled my eyes, he always thought I needed help or protecting. But I couldn't help to admit, it was nice. "Thanks."

His hand found mine as we followed the rest of the passengers out of the cabin. It was beautiful outside, but there was no sun today, which just happened to be even better. The fresh air that rushed into my lungs felt slightly comforting and relieving. Every scent that had clouded itself inside my head was washed out, and I felt so much better. Alice's mind stayed connected to mine even though the space between us was growing. Rosalie and Emmett walked hand in hand in front of us, talking about something I could barely hear. Their thoughts rand in my mind though, so even though I couldn't hear what was spoken I knew what they were thinking about.

_He'd better not wreck this for Bella. I'll set him on fire. Oh and Bella, get out of my head. _Rosalie thought. I giggled as I caught her looking at me. Edward stared at her curiously but I dropped it. Emmett mind was entirely consumed on Rose, until he heard me giggle. Then his thoughts completely switched gears, and he was suddenly thinking of ways to sabotage the wedding that was hardly a wedding. Vegas, and we'd gone through all the trouble in planning everything. I wanted to rip the Volturi apart for everything they'd ever caused my family.

In front of Emmett and Rose were Carlisle and Esme. They walked gracefully, and without worry. I sighed as I imagined growing old together with Edward just like they had with each other. That dream was shattered from the beginning. Hatred coursed through my veins, and I felt Jasper's emotions pick up because of that.

_Careful Bella. Jasper and Edward already know something's up, don't give them any more of a reason to be concerned. _Alice cautioned. Kate walked beside me, she bounced excitedly and I could help but smirk at her reaction to this whole day.

_Sorry. _I whispered. We walked down the street, following sidewalks until we reached a more crowded part of the city. Carlisle called for a taxi and Esme, Kate, and himself piled inside. Kate looked at me longingly, and I knew she wanted to come with me instead, but Esme told her to give us some time alone. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper followed suite. When Alice had to get into her taxi she glanced at me.

_We can't separate. _she said quickly.

_I want to see how long I can go for. The more distance the better. Go on and act normal. _I breathed to her. She sighed and climbed in after Jasper. The taxi drove off down the street and I still felt her within my stretch. It wasn't uncomfortable, or painful. It worked better than I would've thought.

_Are you okay Bella? _she called out to me.

_Yeah, it's fine. _I replied.

Edward whistled and a taxi stopped for us as well. I wasn't listening as he told the driver where to go, I was too busy forming ultimatums about my life so far. I knew one thing, Alice and I were going to have to-somehow-sneak away from everyone else to plan my escape to Volterra. Our escape to Volterra. If I was going to attempt to save my daughter, and her own, I was going to need her love and support more than anything.

"Bella?" he whispered. My head snapped around and I looked at him carefully. Waiting for him to say something. "What's wrong love? You've been acting quite strange lately."

I smiled, creating a mask to hide all of my emotions behind, "Nothing. It's just my wedding day Edward. I'm nervous that's all. Even if it is only our family."

"Don't be nervous, love. Nothing is going to happen. You seem to forget that you've become more graceful and cunning than you were before. Not that I minded you before…" he said trailing off. It was true, I had become a very different person now that I'd transformed into a vampire. But then again, everything I'd just said to him was a lie. My stomach clenched in guilt, I'd never lied to Edward before. Well I mean, yeah, I lied, but never like this. I wanted to slap some sense into myself.

Then I felt a small tug at the end of my consciousness. It was slight uncomfortable, but it came with it's ups and downs. Alice was getting farther from me, and that was okay. I was trying to see how far we could go from each other. When it stretched I winced, but tried to make it unobvious. Edward noticed, he was trying to read my thoughts through my expressions.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Who's hurting you?" he asked gently. I shook my head once. "Please Bella? Let me in your head. What are you keeping from me?"

"Do you trust me?" I asked him as I winced again.

He nodded, "Of course."

"Then trust me when I say this, I can't tell you. Even if I wanted to, I can't. It would ruin everything. You'll know soon enough." I stated.

_Bella! _Alice screeched at me.

I winced and pressed my eyes closed, trying to block away the pain. I wanted to become numb, if I could become numb it would be a relief.

_What Alice? _I hissed at her.

_Does it hurt? You sound faint. _she yelled.

_I'm fine Alice, this is nothing okay? _I replied.

_It does hurt. Stop Bella. Let me go. _she said.

_No. I can handle it. If it become too much I'll let you go, but this has to happen. What are you going to do when you take Renesmee and Nata and have to leave me? You think I'm going to let go when it starts to hurt? I won't. I'll go for as long as I can, and when you finally disappear then I'll let go. I won't leave you go alone, and I want to be with you for as long as possible. _I said.

_Alright. _she said in exasperation. Her voice left me to study Edward. He looked upset at my words, and I wished I could tell him. I wished I could fling myself into his arms, cry on his shoulder, tell him everything, and hold him forever. This was only a wish, and not reality.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Can't tell you." I stated.

He growled, "Why not?"

"If I told you, nothing would ever happen, nothing would get better." I explained. He looked at me in confusion, and then sighed and left it at that. He just gazed into my eyes, and studied my face just as I his. The way there was full of silent recognition. He opened his arms to me, and I walked into them. He held me for some time and all I could think about was how much I loved him. I let him hold me for the rest of the way there, and when we had to leave each others' embrace he pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Me too." I replied. _So much. _I added in my head.

When we climbed out of the car I was surrounded by Esme, Rose, Kate, and Alice. I was whisked away by the crowd of girls, away from Edward. I glanced at him hopelessly as I followed them in the opposite direction the love of my life was headed. Alice kept glancing warily at me, making sure I was okay? The tug had disappeared, and I felt no pain. At least not physically. I was led into a room full of mirrors, and sofas, and dressing rooms. No one else was there.

"Okay, and this is where the magic happens." Alice said. She was so quirky, and I loved her dearly for that.

"Where are the dresses?" I asked.

"Ugh! We left them in our trunks." Rose hissed.

"It's okay, we'll just go and get them. I think we should leave Bella to clear her head anyway." Esme suggested. I nodded in agreement, but Alice watched my face.

_Stay. I need you right now Alice. I really, really need you._ I said. The sobs were going to come soon, and she-without argument-began to talk to Esme.

"I think I should stay. I want to talk to Bella anyway." she stated.

Esme shook her head, "I think you should come-"

"No, let her stay. I want to hear what she has to say." I offered. Esme stared at me. "I'll be alright."

Everyone else left, and I waited until I heard their footsteps disappeared completely. Then I turned to my pixie sister and hugged her tightly. She let me cry on her shoulder, and I sobbed hard.

"Shhhh. Bella it's okay." she comforted. It didn't work.

"Alice, I can't leave him. I just can't. Think about what it would do to him." I sobbed. She stroked my hair while I just let my emotions wrack through me. I didn't breathe, I just let myself sob harder and harder. She just stood there, and let me do what I needed. "He'll be so broken, and I'll never see him again."

"Then don't do it." she suggested.

"I can't just let Renesmee and Nata die either. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused." I sobbed.

"It'll be okay Bella." she whispered.

"No it won't. Either way something is going to get destroyed. It's all because of me." I said.

"No it's not. It's the Volturi, not you. We had no control over it." she said.

"I know but-" I began.

She pulled me off of her and stared into my eyes, "It's… not… your… fault. In some ways I think you're becoming my brother."

Her comment made me smile, and I laughed through my sadness. "Thank you Alice."

I was pulled away from the present day quickly and thrown into the dark room where I could see my daughter. This vision was different though. I wasn't watching it, I was Renesmee. I cut my connection with Alice, thrusting her out of the vision. I was afraid of what I might see. What if I saw Nata die? It would destroy her.

_I sat in the darkness, studying my sister lying on the floor beside me. She was so weak, her breathing was coming quick and shallow. She was shaking, and coughing. I noticed with a pang of fear, rage, and desperation all in one that she was dying. She needed blood, and I didn't know what to do. If Aro would only let her out again I would tell her to feed. To kill and stop remaining so close to the rules. This was life or death, and I didn't want to hurt anyone either, but we would have no choice. My breathing was also labored, and I was shaking uncontrollably. Almost painfully. _

"_Aro!" I screamed. _

_I waited a few minutes and then light touched my feet and I saw him come near me. _

"_Ready to make that call?" he asked. _

"_No. I want to negotiate." I replied. _

_He shook his head, "You are so beautiful. Such a wasted to kill." _

"_So don't kill me!" I hissed. _

"_See, I would but that's just not the way to play the game." he said coldly. _

"_What game?! We're little girls! Our lives are not a game!" I yelled. _

"_Oh but they are you see? You are both just pawns from a chess game. Understand this dear, one false move and the whole game is over." he whispered. _

"_Don't do it for me! Do it for her!" I screamed. _

_He glanced at Nata and then looked at me, "I will end her pain… as soon as you dial the phone." _

"_No." I replied. _

"_You surely do have your mother's stubborn nature, and strength. You're attitude is all hers, but what have you gained from your father?" he pondered. _

_I growled at him and began to fight at the chains binding me. _

"_Ah… I see… You got your father's will to fight. You got his protectiveness, his will to live, his… ferocity… shall I put it?" he continued on. _

"_Don't you dare speak of them! I'm me! Not my father, or my mother!" I shrieked. I felt pride at being told I had my mother and father in me though. Especially my mother, I admired her. She was a strong, willful, powerful woman. I began to think she was unbreakable. _

_He smiled, "I'd love to stay and chat," he began to walk towards the door. I heard talking and noises echo upon the walls, and with my extra senses. "but food has just arrived." _

"_I'll kill! I'll do it!" I yelled. _

_He shook his head, "I'm not asking that." _

_Then he left me to the dark again, doing nothing but watching my sister die hopelessly. I relaxed for a moment, letting myself hang loosely from the binging chains, and then with every fiber in my body, I pulled. The sound of crushing metal excited me and I pulled even harder. Finally I found myself free. I darted for the door and yanked on it. Locked, and I wasn't strong enough to pound a hole through the wall-like mother had. I ran towards Nata and studied her face. So drained, and so tired looking. _

"_Nata?" I whispered. Her eyes flickered, but did not open. This scared me. "Nata! Nata wake up!" _

_She didn't respond and I shook her hard. _

"_Nata! No! Don't leave me here alone! I don't want to be left here by myself!" I screamed. _

_She swatted at me and tears sprang into my eyes, I was happy that I wasn't left here alone. "Ung." she gurgled. _

"_Oh thank you." I breathed upward towards whatever God there was. Grandpa taught me that there was a God, and right now I believed in him with all my heart. I let my hands skim the ground around myself, I found round stones, and then my hand slid along a sharp object. I picked it up and held it up so I could see. It was a sharp rock with a bladelike side. An idea flashed through my mind, and I did it on impulse. I held the object to my throat and cut. It wasn't too deep, and it wasn't shallow enough to not bleed either. I was human and vampire. I bled, and I cut, and I got hurt. The not feeding made me weaker, and so the stone could penetrate my skin. Nata wasn't chained up at all so I lifted her into my arms, cradling her in my lap and tilted my head so she could drink. She smelled the sweet scent of the beautiful red liquid that poured from my veins, and latched onto me. It was painful for a moment, but then I felt like I was floating. It didn't hurt at all now. It felt nice, I liked it. And then a numbness shot through me. I couldn't feel anything, not pain, pleasure, nothing. Just numbness. _

"_Nata." I said. She was taking too much. She had to stop. "Nata!" I called. _

_She growled and pulled deeply on my neck. I was loosing reality. "Nata! Stop or I'll die!" _

_She fought for a moment, and then let go of me. She ran to the other side of the chamber, putting as much space between us as possible. She needed to gain control back, and she needed my blood to stop flowing. I placed my hand to the cut, and noticed that it had sealed up. She took a few deep breaths, and then relaxed. _

The room came back to me so quickly I became dizzy. I almost fell over as the world spun around me.

"Bella? Are you with me?" Alice asked.

"Y-Yes." I stammered.

No one was in the room. Just us. Still.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"W-Where is everyone?" I asked.

"You've only been gone for a few seconds." she stated. "What did you see?"

"I saw…" I began but stopped. I thought over everything. "I saw Renesmee and Nata. They're not doing good, and then Renesmee called Aro. He wouldn't help them, no one would. Nata was almost dead, but then Renesmee slit her throat and let Nata drink her blood."

Alice gasped, and stared at me in horror. "Did she… Is she dead?"

"No. Nata stopped before Renesmee died. They're both okay. I think I'm going to have another day." I stated.

She nodded, "So… when are we leaving?"

"We are going to leave tomorrow afternoon." I stated.

She smiled teasingly, "Oooh, wedding night plans?"

If I could've blushed I'd be crimson, "Yes."

She smiled at me, "Okay so we get you married, we go to a hotel, we stay overnight, call the airport tomorrow and get tickets, we sneak off to get something to "eat" and then we leave?"

"Sounds like a good plan." I replied.

"We're back!" Esme called. I jumped in surprise and wondered just how much of our "good plan" she'd heard. Her face showed no recognition, and her thoughts were normal. She carried two bags in her arms, and handed one to Alice. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me into one of the rooms. She waited for me to shimmy my jeans off, and then my shirt, then she slid the dress onto me and I was even more amazed at the way it fit. I wouldn't wait to see how it looked.

"Oh Bella, you look…" she said.

"Bring her out, I want to see." Alice whined.

I smiled as I opened the door and walked out. The dress trailed daintily behind me, and I felt like a princess. Alice's mouth dropped along with Rose's as Kate began to say things excitedly.

"Oh my God Bella. You look amazing, breathtaking. Edward is going to love you!" Kate freaked. The rest of it was lost in the buzz of the other people talking. I traveled to the mirror and gasped myself. The dress fitted me perfectly. My every curve, and line was hugged by the dress. It made my hips look perfect, and my breasts a little bigger. I loved it. Alice watched my face carefully, waiting for my words.

"Alice!" I screeched and threw myself at her. She caught me and hugged me back. "I love it! I look perfect! Oh my God!"

She beamed beside me, "I'm so glad you like it! I was hoping you would think it was perfect. I was a little worried about the train, not sure if you'd like it-"

"Oh shut up! I love it, everything about it!" I yelled. She smiled at me and closed her mouth.

"Okay, now that we've established that the dress is magnificent, let's get her hair done." Rose suggested. I was ushered towards a tall chair in front of a vanity. Esme went back into the dressing room that I'd been in and came back out with a bag that I'd neglected to see when she first came in. She pulled out hair ties, curlers, straingteners, crimpers, hair pieces, and just about anything else you could think of. And then they all went to work. Rose was completely in charge of the hair, and Alice make-up. At least that's what I was guessing. I paid no attention to any of their pulling, stretching, anything. I was lost in my thoughts, and was too busy listening to my I-Pod. The music that floated into my mind soothed me and I stopped fidgeting so much. I didn't worry as much, and I realized that most of my worries were whisked away. Just finish one thing at a time, I began to tell myself when panic began to rise inside me again.

Before I knew it I was gazing at my reflection, my hair in some elaborate up-do. It looked amazing, just like everything else. My hair was braided up and pinned to my head. From the top of my head a few loose tendrils fell to the sides of my face in wondrous curls. They were springy and perfect. The intricate braid overlapped and crissed crossed. I ran my fingers around them gently, liking the feeling of the pattern against my pale white fingers. It looked magical.

"So… what do you think?" Rose asked. She held her breath for my answer.

"It's… it's beautiful Rose. Thank you. I love it, and it goes perfect with this dress. I think you did an awesome job." I whispered in amazement.

"I'm glad you like it. It's the least I could do you know? After all I've put you through." she said. I smiled at her and she smiled back. We were definitely getting closer to each other.

"My turn!" Alice squealed excitedly. I was right, she was in charge of make-up, and Rosalie hair.

I sighed, "Here we go." Everyone laughed-except Alice who just stuck her tongue out at me-because well, everyone knew Alice. She snatched the bag from off of the floor and began to pile everything on the counter. Eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, lip liner, lip stick, lip gloss, eye lash curler, cover up, etc. She had tons and tons of supplies, and I found it amazing that so much could fit into that one little bag.

I sighed again as she swiveled my chair around and ordered, "Now sit still and don't do anything I don't tell you to do. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" I said loudly. Everyone giggled, except Alice who was now beginning to work on me. I sighed, knowing that there would be a long wait ahead of me. Once again I let myself become lost within my music, and planning about how to escape our family. I daydreamed lightly about freeing my daughter and niece from being used as hostages. Alice was too busy playing around and trying different things than to actually pay any attention to my thoughts. Alice's question rang through my thoughts: _"Oooohh, wedding night plans?" _

_Bella? _Alice called.

_Hmm? _I asked, completely sidetracked with thoughts about tonight. Tonight was the night. _The_ night. The night where I would give my love to Edward for the rest of eternity. I was nervous, scared, and had absolutely no idea what to do. But at the same time, I realized I was… excited, and happy to have it be him that would own my virginity. I sighed.

_You don't need to be nervous. He won't make you do anything you don't want to do… You know that right? _Alice asked me. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

_I know Alice. It's not that… It's just that I've never done _it _with anyone before, so I have no experience whatsoever. _I explained.

_Ah, pre-sex fears. Everybody has them. _she told me. I almost giggled at her new word. Pre-sex? Who ever heard about that?

_Doubt it. I mean, I just hope that he knows what he's doing more than I do. Because if not then we're going to get nowhere. _I stated.

_Well, Edward is still a virgin, so I doubt he has any experience either. But he does read thoughts, and he must've heard ours when one of us decided to have a fun night. _Alice said.

_Poor Edward. It just doesn't seem that way. I mean Esme is always so calm and sure, so why would she be nervous? Rosalie is just outgoing, and Emmett would make a perfect match… if she screwed up I'm sure he'd be fine with it, so why would she have anything to worry about? And you can see everything before It's going to happen, so you have time to react to everything that does happen… right? _I stated.

_Bella, I wouldn't be so sure… Let's ask them. _she suggested.

_Alice n-! _I began, but it was too late.

"Can you guys help Bella? She's kind of panicking about tonight with Edward." Alice announced. I almost murdered her. I was so embarrassed, and Esme was Edward mother! She would not want to hear about me having sex with her son! I refused to me eye contact with anyone, not even Alice.

"Oh, Bella." Rosalie gasped.

"Shut-up." I hissed at her.

"No. It's normal. I didn't know anything about that, and about how Emmett would react until it was already done and over with, but if you want some tips, I'm sire we'd be glad to give them to you." Rose offered.

"Esme's here." I said warily.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm glad Edward found someone like you to love in that way. I don't think I would ever be able to accept anyone else but you for him. You love each other, and you waited. You did everything right, so sex is not a dirty thing. It's just love." Esme stated, completely unnerved by us talking about my soon-to-be sex life with her son. I sighed and listened as everyone told me about themselves, and ways that I could make it more fun. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. Once we were finished I was fairly educated in the ways of the bedroom, and I was transformed into a Princess of sorts. Edward was going to be amazed.

"Done!" Alice squealed in excitement. She moved away and let me peer at myself in the mirror. My intake of breath was so sudden and loud that everyone stopped to stare at me. Everyone's reactions were the same. My lips were glazed over with a clear gloss that made them glimmer. They were full and plump. Kissable as I would put it. My pale face was now sprinkled with blush here and there, but you would never have noticed if I hadn't felt the brush on my cheeks. My eyes were what made me so transfixed on my image. I used to look so bland and ordinary, but now that my eyes were surrounded in a beautiful blend of white and light blue, I felt spectacular. The blue was barely noticeable, but that's what gave it some flare. I loved it. My lashes were curled and longer than they had ever been before. Eyeliner was light, but it made my eye color pop. I turned around and met everyone with a bright smile on my face.

"So…" Alice hesitated. "What do you think?"

I flung myself into her arms and gave her a huge hug, "Alice I love it! I look so beautiful! Thank you so much, all of you. I really look like I belong standing next to Edward now!" I was so happy I was on the verge of tears.

"Your welcome Bella!" Alice screamed as well. She was as excited as me, and she was holding it all inside, and now that I had told her that I loved it, she just… exploded. Then a phone rang.

Kate answered it quickly, "Hello? Yes, Emmett she's ready. Edward is too? Okay that's great. Meet us where? No way! No, no, no! Good-bye Emmett!" She was clearly frustrated.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward is all ready to go. Emmett wanted to just have you two see each other now, but I said no. Then he just kept begging me. So now he wants to have a few moments with you before, so he's on his way now." Kate announced. I sighed and nodded. Alice looked at me and then finally let me go.

Someone knocked on the door, and that made the girls scramble around. Alice threw a robe at me, and I rushed to put it on. She didn't want anyone to see her masterpiece before it was my time to shine. Esme, Kate, and Rose opened the door and rushed out. I turned around, away from Emmett so that he couldn't see my face. What if Edward read his thoughts and saw me? Alice gave me one last little hug and then left us alone.

"Bella?" Emmett asked carefully as he closed the door behind me.

"Touch my hand please." I said. When I felt his cool skin against mine, I took him under and blocked out his thoughts from Edward. I didn't want to ruin the surprise. "Thank-you."

"Bella?" Emmett asked again. I let his hand go and turned around to face him.

"Yes?" I asked. His face went completely blank, and he forgot about everything he was going to tell me. He was taking in my face, complexion, and sharp features.

"Uh, er… You look amazing." he commented. I smiled brightly at him.

"I want to take this off, I'm hot enough… Promise not to tell Edward?" I asked him. He nodded, curious to see my dress. I untied the piece of fabric from around me, and slid the cloth over my shoulders. Finally, I managed to scoot myself out of the robe, and was standing there, with my dress exposed. "So… what do you think?" I asked him.

"You look amazing. Edward is going to love you in that. I wanted to just let you know that you're my little sister after today, and no matter what happens after today, I'll always be here to back you up. I'm so glad Edward met you, and I don't think there's anything I'd rather do in my life than see you two be happy together. His life was going nowhere until he met you, and I'm so glad you two found each other. You two deserve each other, and I'm very proud of you. If anyone-" he told me. He never got to finish what he was going to say because I walked into his arms, and began to cry silent tears. Or at least it started out silent. My sobs became louder over time. I was so happy that he was proud and loyal to me. But it hurt me so bad to know that I was only going to live about a day of being so loved before I would be gone. I wanted to stay here, and be a part of this. But I couldn't. "Bella, why are you crying? You should be happy, today is your day. I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you…?"

"I'm not crying because I'm sad." I said as I giggled through my sobs. "I'm happy that you think so much of me."

Emmett gave me one of his bone crushing big-brother bear hugs, "If anyone deserves a long happy life, it should be you." I drew in a deep breath and pulled away from him. I looked him up and down as well. He had on what seemed like an expensive black tuxedo. His tie was perfect, and he looked nice in it. I smiled at him, taking a mental picture of this when I had to leave tomorrow. I turned to look in the mirror, all of a sudden remembering my eyeliner and mascara, but when I caught sight of myself, nothing was ruined. Alice must've seen this coming, and so she used waterproof. I silently thanked her, and she returned a happy 'Your welcome!' through our telepathic link.

"I guess you should be getting back to Edward huh? I mean I'm sure the girls are anxious to get back here. You look great, by the way." I stated.

He smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Tell Edward I'll see him out there." I stated. He nodded and left. A few minutes later I felt someone enter the room.

"Alice, what am I going to do? I can't go on pre-" I began, but as I glanced up in the mirror I saw it was Jasper who was standing there, not Alice. I turned around, surprised and scared. I grabbed his hand so that Edward wouldn't have any glimpse. I felt myself weakening as I began to stretch my Powers. I was now covering four people-Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and myself-and it was definitely taking it's toll on my body.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper asked. I nodded once, and looked away from his golden eyes real quick.

"Don't tell Edward about this," I said as I gestured towards my dress. "I don't want the surprise to be ruined…" I trailed off.

He nodded, "I won't tell. Are you… alright? You seem really upset and confused lately."

"It's just pre-marriage jitters. I'll be okay, I know I will." I lied.

He sighed, "Look, I know you're lying too. I just don't know why. Edward has been really worried about you lately too. You've been different, and no one knows why. He loves you Bella, he really, really does. You two were meant to be with each other, so I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. If anyone deserves love, it's you two. Just remember that. Please?"

"I know Jasper. Thank you." I replied.

"I'm very happy to be your brother, and I'm glad that you've taken care of Alice, and our family like you have. For everything you've done, I'm forever grateful." Jasper told me. Tears came into my eyes-once again-and I swallowed hard against them. Although I couldn't really cry them, I still felt the feeling they brought.

"Thank you Jasper. For everything. I love you guys… You know that right?" I asked. He nodded once. "Good, just don't forget that okay? I'll be around for a while, but I want to remember this day for the day when I said everything. No regrets."

"Good luck out there Bella." Jasper said. He gave me a small smile and then disappeared. I sighed in relief, knowing that I'd just lied through my teeth to the hardest person to physically lie to. Edward was for me, but when we're talking abilities… Jasper was the challenge. Alice came in then, and ran into my arms. She embraced me and let me cry again for a little bit. She had heard everything that Emmett had said to me, and she knew-just by my thoughts-how I felt. I sobbed loudly on her shoulder, conveying all my thoughts and feelings to her through my mind.

Esme came in shortly, dressed in a beautiful bridesmaid gown. She looked magnificent, and I soon realized that these were Alice's designs as well. Rosalie and Kate trailed in behind her, all wearing the same thing. The dresses were all a very nice blue, and had a simple but elegant air about them. A piece of slightly darker ribbon framed the top of the gown, and I fell in love with the nice bodice.

"Alice you are amazing." I breathed. She gave me a small angelic smile as she slid off her jeans, and tank top. The dress slipped onto her body nicely, hugging her curves and lines. She looked beautiful. Before I even had time to compliment her, she sprung to the mirror and began to intricately braid her hair, and criss-cross it on the back of her head. Curling a few tendrils of hair that sat beside her face. The up-do she'd styled looked great. It was so intricate you would never know it took her less than five minutes to put it up. Then she jumped right into her make-up. Apparently she'd planned out the perfect blend, and as I'd guessed… she preformed excellently. Her make-up was a sparkly light blue, mascara made her long lashes seem magnificent, and eyeliner made her eyes look big and attractive. Her lips were thinner than mine, but this placed no challenge, the color she chose made you look phenomenal anyway. Once she finished with her make-up she moved around to everyone else. Hair and make-up, all done in about ten minutes. They all looked the same, and it was a wonder how I would've gotten this far without my best friend Alice.

"Bella, I wasn't supposed to be a bridesmaid." Rosalie told me.

I shook my head and gave her a smile, "Alice knew I would change my mind so she made you a dress. I want you to be a part of this. You need to be a part of this."

"Thank you Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed. She was just about excited as Alice. I was glad I could share this special moment with her, and I was also glad that we were becoming such great friends.

Someone knocked at the door, and announced that it was time. I drew in a deep breath and thanked everyone for everything. After giving them all hugs, we left the room. Rosalie and Emmett went first, Esme and Carlisle, and then Alice and Jasper. Kate followed after them alone, and then after her it was my turn. Everyone stood waiting for the doors to open, and as soon as it did, the Wedding March began to play. The pews were empty, except for Tanya, who had attended just so she could check-out Edward. I growled at her lowly, but kept to myself. Once each of my bridesmaids and Edward's best men got to the end of the aisle, they split up and went either to the left or right. Then Kate moved forward, and I took yet another deep breath.

The high heels that Alice put me in made me slightly nervous, and as I walked down the aisle towards Edward I couldn't help but look longingly to my left side where my father should've been standing. I felt a lump rise in my throat, but I swallowed it down. No way was I going to cry in front of Edward. So I focused on him. He stood at the end of the aisle, dressed so sharply in his tuxedo, and looking at me with a loving, and compassionate expression. He looked… sexy. He was just staring at me, taking me in, and I was doing the same.

_Easy Bella. You're okay, looking at you now, Charlie would've been proud. _Alice told me. She knew how much I was missing Charlie now that I had no one to walk me down the aisle. I was so close now, and then I was there. I stood just a little bit shorter than Edward, and stared up into his golden eyes. He was so dazzling, and I heard his breathing hitch. I giggled under my breath, I was dazzling him. He looked at me with such amazement, and gratitude that I was curious to see what he was thinking. I let his thoughts-along with others-flow into me, but I didn't let anything out.

_Bella looks so beautiful. _Rosalie's voice was so nice to hear.

_I feel so bad for her, not having a father today of all days. _Carlisle voice was just as compassionate as Esme's.

_;Her mother would've loved to see this day, but now she'll never see her again. Poor darling. _Esme stated.

_I want him. Bella is lucky she has such a strong power or I would be fighting with her right now. He was supposed to be mine, and now this little skank has to come into the picture and screw it up? Oh and by the way, Edward. I know you can hear me. If you get bored of Bella tonight, I'm only four doors down, and you can come down any time. As you know, we don't sleep. And if your own my mind, I know I won't be sleeping at all. _Tanya purred at Edward. My eyes flashed towards her, and I felt really angry towards her. She never gave up did she?

_Bella, relax. It's alright. _Alice whispered. Jasper was concentrating on calming my nerves. Emmett was making plans for later on, plans that I didn't want to get into.

And then there was Edward.

_Beautiful, so beautiful. I don't know what I would ever do without her. I would be so lost. She's my Bella. All mine, No one can ever have her, and I'd kill for her, just as much as I'd die for her. I love her so much, I never want her to feel an ounce of pain, or guilt. I never want her to be any different than she is now. God, I love her so much. What did she ever do to deserve me? Noting, but yet somehow she wanted the lowest she could get. Oh my beautiful, amazing, magnificent Bella. _Edward thought. He was completely unaware of me listening in on his thoughts, but I liked it this way sometimes.

I relaxed as I listened to his sweet voice, and before I knew it, it was time for the vows.

Edward cleared his throat, "I wrote my own vows for Bella." I looked into his molten eyes and smiled. He was everything I'd always dreamed of, and everything I'd always wanted. "Bella, from the day I saw you I've always loved you. I don't care what happens to us, as long as I can always be there with you. No matter if you are sick, or well, I will stand by your side. I promise you, on this day, to always love you. No matter the circumstances. I love you too much to ever let you go. I will stand by you for eternity."

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony-Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked me. He seemed quite bored with this whole thing. I thought about everything that had ever happened between us. The battles we fought, thr emotional struggles, the deaths. Then I thought of everything good that never happened to us. The kisses, the hugs, the support, the life, the love, and I knew what I was going to do.

"Yes, I do." I stated boldly. I was so sure about this decision that I felt it all throughout me. "I too have written my own vows."

Edward looked at me with surprise and happiness on his face. "Really?" he whispered.

"Really." I replied, and then I began. "From the first time I ever saw you I was attracted to you, and although it may not have been for the same reasons, I know why now. I know that I am ready to create a new life between us, and that I'm ready to spend the rest of forever with you. Once you told me that the lion fell in love with the lamb, and that used to hold us back. Well, it's different now, and as much as I will miss those memories, I'm ready to let them all go and make new memories. I love you, and can't imagine a life without you in it, so all I ask of you today. Standing here. In front of all of those who I care about," _Cut out Tanya. _I added in my thoughts. Alice coughed ti cover up a giggle. "Is that you just love me for who I am, and that I do the same for you. I love you, I always will. And throughout everything that can-and most likely will-happen, I will stand by you also. Forever and Ever." Edward's eyes and expression showed nothing but love, and gratitude for me and my words.

"Do you, Edward Anthony-Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked him.

"I do, and always will." he said without hesitation. I smiled at him, pure happiness radiating off of me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest announced. His hands found both of mine, and our fingers intertwined as we stared into each other's eyes. I moved towards him and he pressed his lips to mine. I responded immediately, and broke away for air, only when I decided it was long enough. I didn't want to stop touching him, so I kept our hands locked as we walked off of the stage. He swiped me off my feet as he carried me outside of the chapel. Everyone else followed afterwards, and piled into the limousine. Even Tanya to my dismay. She somehow managed to weasel herself between Edward and Carlisle. I sat in Edward's lap though, and he seemed to completely ignore her. Even though she tried to flirt with him. I smiled at him, and decided that no matter what went on tonight, it would be the best night of my life.

"Now if you thought that was nice, wait until you see the reception!" Alice squealed from across the limo.

I smiled at her, "I believe you Alice." I slowly let Emmett out of my blocking, and then Jasper. It felt nice to have my own skin back on myself, and I regained some of my strength. When the limo finally pulled up in front of the hotel, Edward asked the others to have a few moments with me. They got out and left us alone, waiting inside, getting luggage upstairs, and locating our rooms.

_Ha ha! I couldn't resist! Cliffyyy… lol. Sorry, but it's just been so long. Anyway, definitely one of my longer chapters… agree? I just got home, the trip was nice. I hope you all liked the chapter, and the faster you review, the faster I'll update. I hope you all haven't lost faith in me. I really am drawing this story to a close. And although quite boring, I had to put a little fluff in this chapter. In the next chapter… things will start to heat up a little more. He he. Anyway, review. _


	21. Reception

_Okay, so umm… here's the next chapter. Just letting you know that this is going to be a short chapter because most of it is Bella and Edward fluff. I felt this chapter was necessary though because it involves a very big, and good step in their relationship: the wedding night. Anyway, I know you might all be getting annoyed because you think this story is getting boring, but I am building up for the last chapter. And I can guarantee you that there is a bigggg surprise awaiting you in the very last chapter. So, review me!!! _

Chapter 21: Reception

Once we were positive no one was intruding on our few moments before we would have to walk into the small restaurant that our reception was being held in, Edward turned to me and took my hands in his.

"Thank you Bella." he whispered to me.

"For?" I asked him.

"Everything. Making my dead heart beat again, and making me feel this emotion. Just thank you for believing in me, and not being afraid of the monster I can be." he stated. I sighed and almost fell into his figure. He held me to him for a few moments, and we just drank each other in.

"Thank you for actually staying around long enough to figure out that I care about you." I told him. He chuckled lightly, his breath making my hair swirl around on my bare shoulders. I hugged him tighter, trying to become a part of him.

"I love you. I always have, and I always will." he whispered as he finally let me go. Reluctantly, let me go.

"I love you too. Too much to bear sometimes." I replied. He was going to ask what I meant by that, but before he could say anything, I pressed my lips to his in a quick kiss. It took him completely by surprise, and although I meant for it to be quick and sweet, I ended up putting all of my emotion into that long kiss. He kissed me back, returning the same loving, caring emotions. His fingers stroked the side of my jaw as we kissed. Neither of us needing to breathe so we didn't brake the powerful kiss for a long time. I loved him. He loved me. That's all that mattered in these few perfect moments. Him, and me, and the rest of eternity. I could see everything that could be us if it stayed like this. Me and him living in our small cottage, living close to the rest of the family. Always being able to stay together, and love each other. I wanted to follow this future so bad that I almost just forgot about everything else. About Renesmee, and Nana. The Volturi, and my sacrifice.

_Almost. _

Someone tapping at the window made us both break away from each other. I stayed firmly attached to his side-we were husband and wife, what did you expect?-as he rolled down the window showing us a very impatient and pouty Emmett.

"You guys ditched us and the reception to sit in the back of the limo and make-out?" he asked incredulously. "Isn't there going to be enough of this tonight, and-I could guess-for the next few days?"

"Emmett, stop bothering them! Let them have their moments!" Alice chided him. She looked very annoyed at her older brother, and very happy for me. She gave me a small smile before jumping up and giving Emmett a hard slap in the back of his head.

"Ouch! What did ya do that for?" Emmett asked.

"For bothering them and being such an idiot. Now get gone." Alice snapped at him. As soon as he was gone-back into the hotel I guessed-Alice let her little, pale hand slip into the window and roll it up as far as possible without chopping off any of her limbs. "Carry on. Things aren't set up yet anyway."

I pushed the button until the outside world was sealed away, and then Edward pulled me onto his lap and just stared into my eyes and I his. He stroked my jaw line as he had many, many times before. I traced his lips with my finger, and got lost in his world. He brushed a few strands of hair behind my ear, and then leaned down to kiss me again.

_Edward Pov: _

Bella's lips against mine were bliss, and I was in heaven. Spending nothing but alone time with my beautiful angel meant the world to me, even if it was in the back of a limo. I could see how much she loved me behind those wondrous eyes of hers, and the way she kissed me conveyed to me every emotion she was feeling. Love, passion, care, compassion, longing, sadness? Regret? What?

I began to pull away, but then I decided against it. If something bad was going to happen anytime soon, I wanted to soak up her love now. I wanted to show her how much I loved her. And man did I love her. She was so beautiful and amazing today. I threw my emotions into the kiss as well, and when we finally managed to stop for a few moments, I still didn't stop touching her. My finger tracing the shape of her full lips, and stroking her jaw line. She felt home with those things. I wanted her to feel secure and protected when she was around me.

"What love?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just sad that Charlie wasn't here today with us." she whispered.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" I asked her. She nodded once, and then buried her face in my chest and began to cry. I comforted her silently, as she just cried for everything she had lost.

"Love, it's alright. Everything is going to be okay. Will you please tell me what's gotten you so scared and upset lately? I promise you I won't try to do anything to upset you further." I whispered to her gently. She just shook her head, and pulled her face away from my chest. I looked deep into her eyes, but she gave nothing away. Her thoughts were completely blocked away from my searching mind.

"I can't. I love you, you know that. Right?" she asked.

I nodded quickly, "You know I do. I do Bella. Please believe that, if anything. Believe that I love you more than anything else in this world." I brushed my lips across her pale forehead, and then peppered her jaw in kisses until I reached her lips again. I kissed her lightly, just one quick, sweet kiss.

"I can't tell you. I want to, but I can't Edward. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Please don't think anything bad of it, I just think you don't need to know this yet." she whispered. I nodded and began to stroke her jaw again. "I wish it could just stay like this forever."

"It can though. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you that nothing will ever hurt you if I can stop it." I vowed.

_Alice Pov: _

Bella's thoughts ran through our psychic bond like some overactive radio station. Always feeding me reports. I stayed quiet though, and didn't interfere, even though I wanted to. I promised Bella I would help her get out daughters back, and I wanted Nata again, but I didn't want to have her die over it. Instead I focused on more important things.

Like yelling at Emmett for bothering them when they needed this time alone. Bella really needed it. She was coming dangerously close to the breaking point, and she needed to become sure of her decision to be rid of her life. Finally the hotel had the restaurant cleared and told us it was time. Emmett rushed out towards the car to retrieve them as I walked inside, still dressed up in my breathtaking dress. Jasper was right beside me the whole time, and I took comfort from his close proximity.

_Bella Pov: _

Emmett taped the window again and as Edward rolled it down I knew it was time to go. "The hotel people say it's time to go." he announced as I predicted. I sighed as Edward rolled the window back up, gave me one last kiss and then stepped outside. It was cloudy enough from drawing any attention to ourselves, and for that I was grateful. Edward was on the other side of the car, opening the door, and helping me out than what I used to ting impossible. Not anymore though, since I could do that too.

As soon as I was on my own two feet he pulled me close to his side, obviously not wanting to let me wander too far. I smiled up at him as we made our way to the five-star hotel we'd booked. Upon entering we were lead to a small restaurant that was decorated with whit and blue. There was a wedding cake that we would all-painfully-eat, and nice table covers, silverware, and décor. All courtesy to Alice. I smiled at her from across the room, she beamed back at me. This could not be more perfect. There was a space in the center of the room that had been cleared for dancing, and a nice tune was already playing. Alice handed the guy a CD which he popped in, and I heard one of my favorite songs come on. Claire De Lune by Debussy. Edward took my hand in his and led me onto the dance floor. Now I could easily keep up with him, and I felt right being beside him. For once in all my life, I felt like I belonged somewhere. We danced to the music elegantly until the song ended. By that time everyone-except for Tanya and Kate-were dancing along. Tanya was shooting me deathly glares and cruel thoughts the whole time, while trying to mentally flirt with Edward. I brushed her aside, paying to mind to it.

I found my way to a table and smiled as Alice announced that it was time for Edward to take off my garland. He kneeled down and lifted my leg so that it rested gently on my thigh. He reached up and slid the garland down my leg until it was off. I smiled at him as he waved it around happily. He was so sweet and happy. It would be so hard to devastate him in a few days.

Alice, purposely giving me no time to dwell on the hardships that were to come, yanked me towards the wedding cake. She handed me and knife and I carefully cut out different slices. I handed a small piece to everyone, who wrinkled their noses, except Emmett and Tanya. I gave them chunks of the chocolate wedding cake, and they both seemed to take on the entirely different color of green.

"You aren't going to make me eat all of this… are you?" Emmett asking, horrified.

I nodded, "Yes, actually I am."

"But-" he began but I cut him off.

"Think of this as light revenge for the whole disruption in the limo." I said. He clamped his mouth shut and ate the cake. Everyone began to laugh including me. Tanya glared at me the whole time, mentally shouting obscenities at me. I just laughed harder. She really did hate me. It made me proud.

Then everyone just began to chat and dance the night away. I preferred to dance with Edward, but Jasper and Emmett demanded a dance from me. After all, this was a day of welcoming me-officially-into their family.

When I danced with Emmett, it was to some strange line dance, called the cha-cha slide? It was quite fun, and although Alice was fuming at Emmett for slipping that on there, I had a fun time. Jasper danced with me during Esme's song that Edward had composed for her. When Edward and I finally got to dance again, the next song brought tears into my eyes. It was my lullaby. Edward danced with me, and held me close throughout the whole thing. It felt nice, and I noted that moments like these were what I wanted repeated when I died. Esme ran around anxiously snapping pictures of everyone and everything that was useful. I laughed at her and thought about how well she would've gotten along with Renee.

Renee.

I felt a pang of guilt, knowing how much she was excited for her daughter's "big day". Now that it was here, she couldn't even celebrate it with me. I missed her so much, and I missed Charlie too. But I imagined Charlie watching me from wherever he rested, and I smiled. Happy to know that he was happy. As for Renee, maybe one day I would see her again? Maybe.

Once it began to get late-around 3:30-everyone left the reception hall and went to their rooms. Alice gave me a hug before disappearing into her room, whispering quickly, "Good luck." I hugged her and then went to my own room with Edward and Tanya-much to my annoyance-right beside me. She gave me a sharp look and then a supposedly seductive glance at Edward before going into her own room. I walked into the room where we were staying, flicked on the light, and almost passed out.

The bed was shaped as a heart and was covered in a red velvet bedspread. Heart pillows were set up upon it. The room was huge and amazing, with a walk-in closet and it's huge bathroom. It blew my mind. Tonight was going to be sweet.

Edward's lips were at my ear, "Do you like it?"

"Edward I love it." I whispered. I then turned around and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me for a while, and then we began to get more serious. Before we got too far into it he stopped abruptly and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" he asked. We were now lying on the heart bed, his shirt was strew out on the floor with other various pieces of clothing each of us had slipped off. Was I sure? No. I could never be sure. But who could? I knew that I wanted him to belong to me thought, and vice versa.

"Yes. I love you." I said. And with that we gave ourselves fully to each other in heart, body, mind, and soul.

_Okay, so how'd you like it? I know it didn't describe it, but come on guys! I'm only a teenager for God's sake. A virgin at that. I don't know any of this stuff. I just hope that it was a little good, and that it served it's purpose? Review and let me know what you think. Thank you. Expect updates soon! Happy Memorial Day! _


	22. Leaving

_I'm so, so, so, so sorry for not updating and leaving you guys hanging for so long. It's just that I have so much to do, and I am trying to focus all of my writing energy on writing and publishing my novel: Everlife. It's doing pretty good so far, so… that's why I haven't been writing my fanfics. Only one more chapter after this one guys, and then it's over. I hope you enjoy it! _

_Chapter 22: Leaving _

_Bella Pov: _

I laid in Edward's arms, completely content in the way everything was perfect. Outside, it was pouring, and so I knew Alice and I would be safe to leave the hotel. Our flight went at 8:30 this morning-I had gotten the earliest flight possible-and right now it was 7:00. I only had a short amount of time until it was our last goodbyes. I really, really did love him, and what I was about to do seemed horrible.

"Love," Edward said into my ear, softly.

"Yes?" I asked him, just as quiet. When he didn't reply, I turned around to look into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just seem upset." Edward replied, staring into my eyes. He was so wonderful, all a girl could ask for, and he was mine… But I was going to throw it all away. I thought about what people would call me if they knew, selfish-to make him fall in love and not be there, stupid-for sacrificing myself for someone else, heartless-for falling in love with him and then breaking his heart leaving him with nothing but my daughter and a love note.

"I'm just thinking." I said. It wasn't a direct lie, I was thinking. He leaned down towards me just enough to reach my lips, and pressed his own to mine. The kiss was nice, not passionate and heated, just nice and sweet. When he pulled away, even though it was only by a few inches, and stared into my eyes I nearly melted and told him everything. But somehow I held my tongue and barred my thoughts, and I didn't know how I managed to do it. That's when I finally noticed that these last few hours were going to be harder, and that it now became crucial that I keep everything secret, because even the hint that something was going to happen might destroy our whole plan.

"About what?" Edward asked me as he stroked my jaw.

"Everything up until now." I replied.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Just sort of… amazed. You know? I never would've thought that this," I said, motioning to us. "would ever be possible for us."

"I know. It's amazing what fate can do." he replied.

"You think it's fate that brought us together?" I asked him.

"Yes, that and Phil. I mean after all, if he never wanted to travel, you and I never would've met." he said.

"True." I replied, thinking it through fully. My phone, which was on the coffee table right beside Edward, vibrated several times before finally clicking off. He reached behind himself and grabbed it, flipping it open and reading the new text message.

"Edward, give it." I complained, trying to grab the phone out of his hand. He moved it out of my reach, teasing me with it. I stood up, and made a grab for it, which only resulted in me falling into Edward's arms, and my phone landing on my lap. "Thank you." I snatched it up and read the message:

Are we still on for today? Nothing's changed has it? How did last night go?

That was Alice, thankfully she managed to see Edward snatching my phone and reading the message before I did.

"What are you and Alice doing today?" he asked me.

I smiled, "We're going out to see the town. Have fun, you know. Just us girls."

"Oh." he said.

"Yeah." I replied as I texted back:

Yeah, we're still on. I'll meet you in the lobby in 20 minutes. Nothing has changed, and as for last night… I'll have to explain in person. In one word… It was unbelievable.

Once I managed to send the message around Edward's kisses, I sat up and began to get dressed. I tried to think of the weather in Volterra, Italy but I had no idea what it would be like. I pushed out my thoughts to reach Alice, whom I'd withdrawn from last night, after all… I didn't want an audience, and I'm sure she didn't want to be included in our night.

_Alice? _I called out.

_Yeah? _she replied.

_What should I wear? I mean is it going to be sunny, or miserable? _I asked.

_I don't really know. We're going to go shopping before we hit our flight. Okay? _she asked. I sighed, Alice and her shopping.

_Sure. _I stated.

_I don't get it Bella, you have all the money you could ever have, and you still don't want to spend it? Why? _she asked.

_I don't know, maybe it's because I grew up learning how to be responsible with my money. To save instead of blowing it all on stuff that I might not even find useful later. _I said.

She sighed, _And these are the moments when I truly believe you are deprived of all things magnificent and girly. _

I laughed, _I am not, Alice. I'm just not so high maintenance as other people. _

_Isabella Marie Cullen, _Alice said as if she were offended. _Are you trying to imply something here? _

I smiled, _No. I'm just saying that just because you have money does not mean you have to spend it. _

_Whatever. _Alice said, finally giving up. _Oh and just so you know, I don't have to spend it, I choose too. _

I rolled my eyes and pulled an adorable, designer shirt over my head. It was Edward's favorite shade of blue on me, and it had gems scattered about it in a adorable, completely non-gaudy fashion. My pants were your regular designer jeans, and they also looked great on me, after all… Alice did have them custom made to fit my every curve and line to make me look the best I could. She was going to throw a fit when I met her downstairs, I didn't accessorize, or do anything with my hair or make-up. Today I just didn't feel like it was the right time, why would I get dressed up for the day I would permanently leave my family?

"What are you so smiley about?" Edward asked, he'd managed to sneak up behind me as I was so distracted with Alice.

"Your sister," I stated. "She's being…" I didn't know how to finish.

"Alice?" he asked. "Alice is just being Alice?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." I replied.

"Why? What'd she do this time?" he asked.

"She wants me to meet her downstairs in 20 minutes, she wants to go shopping." I lied.

"Today? Today-of all days-she wants to go? Why can't she just do it tomorrow?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Apparently there's supposed to be some huge sale or something. One of those "super amazing reasons" to go spend more money."

"Would you like me to talk her out of it?" he offered.

I sighed, "As much as I'd like to take you up on that offer… I can't. She'll flip, and the sale supposedly ends today, and apparently she wants to spend some quality sister-in-law time with me."

He chuckled, "How about I go with you guys?"

I shook my head, "That's where the word quality comes into play. She'll get really upset if I decided to bring my newly wedded husband too."

"What store?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"Oh, okay. Well have fun then. Maybe I'll go out with the guys." he said.

"That would be nice." I replied.

"Oh, umm… Before you go." he began as I brushed through my hair and headed for the door.My designer purse was in my hand, and that held my ticket vouchers, passport, and extra cash. I stopped and turned to him, waiting for him to finish. "I have something for you." He went and rummaged through his bag, and instantly pulled out a red velvet box. He walked over, and handed it to me. I took it from him, feeling the soft fabric between my fingers before opening it and drawing in a deep breath. Within the box was a necklace. It had a sterling silver chain, and dangling from the chain was a small, diamond heart. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and so simple and petite, and I loved it. "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" I asked, and looked up into his golden eyes. "I love it. Edward, how much was it?" If I could still cry, I'd be tearing up because I was so happy that he'd buy me something this expensive and important.

"Enough." he replied.

"How much is 'enough money' exactly?" I asked.

"Enough for me to buy it, and for us to have plenty more if we need it." he stated truthfully. I gave him a sharp look, he knew that I hated being spent on, and if the diamond was a high carrot-which I knew it was-then it would cost a lot-which I knew it did.

"The price of that little trinket is nothing compared to how much I truly love you, Bella. It is nothing compared to how I feel about you, how much you mean to me. It is nothing compared to how much it would cost me if I could never see your face again, look into those beautiful eyes again, kiss your soft lips ever again." he stated.

"I feel the same way about you." I replied, my voice hoarse and choked up. I was crying now, because never in my life had I had to make such a hard decision. Such a decision that would alter my future forever, no matter what choice I made. Right now, looking into his molten golden eyes, I felt every ounce of love for him emerge, and I saw so, so, so clearly the two paths that laid ahead of me.

The first was with Edward, happy, in love, and so full of amazement and excitement that I could explode. I could see my future with him, and I wanted to take it.

And then there was Volterra. I could see myself going to Italy, and rescuing Renesmee and Nata, but staying there and waiting for them to destroy me. I could almost feel the pain, sadness, and guilt for leaving Edward and the rest of my family.

I almost decided to take my future with Edward, and hold on so tight that I would never let go. But just as I was about to call everything off, I thought about Renesmee when she was faced with the decision to call me, or to stay and die for me. Her sacrifice would surely kill herself and Nata, but she wasn't afraid, and she wasn't selfish. She was willing to give her life for me, and my future with Edward, even though her life had only just begun. Then I thought of Alice, and how much she would miss having a child to have wake-up everyday and have Alice be the first one she saw. Alice had sacrificed so much for me as well, and she'd loved me throughout everything, and she'd always been there for me. Now it was my turn to be there for her, and make a sacrifice for Renesmee.

"Will you put it on me?" I asked him. I was sniffling now, and crying about how I was going to leave him and everything I'd ever wanted.

"Of course." he said gently. "Love, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you, I thought this would make you happy."

"I am happy. I love you so much, and I care about you so much. I just… I'm just overwhelmed." I replied, as I began to take a few deep breaths.

He smiled at me, "I love you too, and I'm glad I could make you happy."

I smiled back, and then turned around and picked up my silky brown hair so that he could slip the necklace around my neck and clip it. He managed to do this in one, quick, steady movement, and then I dropped my hair back to my shoulders and turned around and pressed my lips to his hard. This would be the last time he could kiss me, and the last time I could wrap my arms around him. He held me tightly, not knowing why I was doing this except for the fact that I was happy. I kissed him for several minutes, letting all of my love and care for him arise, and just express itself to him through that kiss. He kissed me back of course, he enjoyed it-I could tell from his emotions-and I was glad he did. Once I broke the kiss, I just kept my arms wrapped around his neck, and he kept his wrapped around my waist. We just held each other, my face pressed to his chest, and hidden away from the world. I wished we could just stay like this forever, but of course we couldn't, something bad always seemed to happen when things were so perfect.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." he replied, and then I stepped out of his arms.

"I have to go now." I stated.

He nodded, "Have a good time. I'll see you later." I gave him a small smile, knowing he wouldn't, and then walked to the door, and out of his sight, maybe forever.

_Alice Pov: _

I waited patiently for Bella to come down, and knew not to rush her. She would miss my brother so much, and she really did love him. I knew she did by the way she was thinking, and the way she kissed him or looked into his eyes. I felt guilty for helping her to save our kids and sacrifice herself for my happiness, along with Nata's and Renesmee's. This would destroy Edward, and I wished there was another way to get them back. I wracked my brain for any sort of idea, but drew up blank.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go." Bella said to me as she joined my side in the hotel lobby. Her voice was so low, and hoarse. She seemed almost sick, but of course I would be too.

"Bella," I called out as she began to move for the door. She stopped and turned to me. "You don't have to do this."

She shook her head, "I know Alice, but this isn't something I have to do, this is something I'm choosing to do."

They were the same words I'd used when I explained to her why I was a "shopaholic" as Edward had called me once. "I'd love you just the same if you didn't do this, you know that right?" I asked her.

She gave me a small, sad smile, "Yeah, I know." Then she turned and walked out of our hotel, leaving me to follow after her. I was close behind her as soon as we reached the car. I whistled and a taxi stopped for us. I hated having to be driven around, especially when the driver turned out to be a human who actually went by the speed limit. I sighed and let Bella climb in before me. The seats were uncomfortable, and the whole car smelled like beer mixed with febreeze. Not a good combination. But there was also a different scent, one that I was so used to smelling that I knew it instantly.

"Where to ladies?" he asked. He was a skinny, pale man with red eyes.

"We'd like you to take us to the mall nearest to the airport. Oh, and could you step on it, vamp?" I asked him. He turned around and his eyes widened.

"You're vampires as well?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Bella was sitting beside me, looking out the window, and crying silently to herself. She was so stiff, and somehow she'd managed to get paler. Her face was expressionless, her eyes had turned black, and she seemed to be empty.

"Alright. I'll see how fast I can go, no promises." he replied, and then turned around and slammed on the gas. The car jerked forward, but Bella didn't seem to notice. "So… What are your names?"

"Well, I'm Alice Cullen, and this is Bella Cullen." I replied.

"Are you two sisters?" he asked.

"Sisters-in-law. She just got married to my brother." I said. She didn't respond to anything we were saying, and when we pulled up to a mall, the only thing she did was slide out of the car and wait for me to pay the driver. "I'll pay you extra if you stay here and wait for us, we won't be long."

"How much extra?" he asked.

"One-hundred dollars." I replied.

He thought for a minute, "Alright, deal, but if you girls take more than ten minutes, I'm leaving you here."

"We'll be fast." I stated, and then walked into the mall, Bella just followed behind me. I walked into several stores, looking for some type of cloak of some kind, but apparently no designer stores carried such an "ugly garment". Finally, I walked into some kind of teenage gothic store that played extremely loud and scary music, and had t-shirts and scary pants with chains in it. _Hot Topic _was the name, and they held the cloak that I was interested in buying. I snatched two off of the rack, and bought them. They would fit, we were tiny, and the cloaks would be too big. Once we walked back out into the mall, and headed towards the doors that led outside I turned to Bella, "Kids actually wear that kind of stuff? I mean, have they no taste in clothes at all. Ugh, it scares me."

"Yeah, you'd be surprised." she replied, but her voice was hoarse-still-like she'd gotten the breath knocked from her, and it was completely drained of all energy, and life. It was if her soul had died, and now, all that was left was her body. It scared me to see her like this, and I wanted her to be better. Be normal.

"Bella, please, please, please just go back to Edward." I begged her.

"No. I can't do that Alice." she said.

"You can. I'll stand here and help you do it. You can go back to him, and forget all about this. You can just go and stay in his arms, and never have to worry about this again, and be safe and happy. You could tell him everything-" I said, trying to convince her.

"No." she stated, it was loud, and nearly a yell. It made me seem tiny, and powerless, like she'd become somebody completely different. It felt like I'd been slapped across the face, and when she looked at me, she must've seen that, because suddenly she was hugging me, and crying on my shoulder. "Please, Alice, don't hate me. God, I'm sorry, I just can't take it. Okay? I'm tempted enough to go back, and you are not helping me. I'm sorry I snapped at you, just please don't hate me. Don't leave me here alone in all of this." she sobbed. People were staring now, and shooting her weird looks.

"Shhh, alright Bella. I don't hate you, I'm sorry I'm trying to make you do something you don't want. I'm not going to leave you alone in all of this. I promise you. I could never hate you, you're my sister." I stated, comforting her.

"Thank you." she whispered, and she took deep breaths, and calmed herself down. When she managed to stop hiccupping, she looked up and headed for the exit. I followed her, feeling terrible and sorry for her. When we got outside it was raining. Hard. The taxi was still sitting on the curb, and the guy was playing with his radio. I climbed in beside Bella, again, and slammed the door shut.

"Now, you want to go to the airport right?" he asked as he settled on some station with some guy howling into the phone about how his mama died, his papa abandoned him, his sister killed herself, and his girlfriend running away with his best friend. It was a terrible song, and I was so tempted to reach forward and switch the station, when a pale hand reached up and turned the dial. It wasn't the cabbie, and it wasn't me. Bella was leaned forward next to me, her hand turning the stations, searching for one that was good. She came across one that was playing one of Edward's-and her-favorite song, Claire De Lune. She sat back and closed her eyes, remembering all of their good times, and getting lost in the song. I didn't bother her, and whenever the driver reached to change the station, I hissed at him.

"Here we are." he said, as he pulled up to a curb. The song ended just as he said that, and me and Bella got out, me holding our single shopping bag, her holding herself together. We walked into the bright, loud, busy airport and got in line with the people who were boarding the flight. The metal detectors were only a few people up, and I watched Bella become antsy. Her thoughts were on Renesmee and Nata now, and she was already trying to find a way to assure that both Renesmee, and Nata would be saved, and that this wasn't just a trick.

"Place your bags here." the lady said to us. Bella placed her purse in a pan, and I placed my _Hot Topic _bag in a pan. "You don't have anything metal on you do you?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't. Do you Bella?"

She looked down at her hand, which held her wedding ring, "Do I really have to take this off?" The lady looked at her finger, and shook her head. Then Bella brought out a new, diamond heart necklace out from under her shirt that I'd never seen in my entire life. It must've been one of a kind, custom made. "How about this?"

"Darling, that needs to come off." she stated.

"Please let me keep it on. I never take it off." Bella said. The lady looked at her.

_Bella Pov: _

I looked at the lady with pleading eyes, even though it was new, my necklace meant so much to me, it was like taking all of Edward's love with me, and I didn't want to take it off. Ever. "Please?"

"Alright. It's only a necklace." she allowed. I smiled and nodded my thanks to her. Alice and I went through the metal detector, and it buzzed for me, which led to a quick scan around my body to make sure I had nothing else on me, and then we were on our way. I took our tickets, showed them to the young blonde standing at the entrance to our plane, and she smiled and let us go through.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked. I nodded, wishing for the first time in my vampire life that I was able to sleep.

"Yeah. If it would go faster, that would be great." I stated. Our first class seats were extremely comfortable, and spacey. I wasn't used to flying first class yet, and I was hoping that maybe I'd get used to it. Now, I would never get the chance. I sighed and turned to the window, watching throughout the whole ride. Alice decided to pay attention to the movie, and laughed along with half the plane when funny parts came up, which was often since it was a comedy film. I-on the other hand-had too much to think about between leaving Edward, and rescuing my daughter and niece. Instead of scheming a way to make sure they were both in for the trade of me, I pulled out a little notebook that Alice had managed to buy for me when I wasn't paying attention, along with a pen. I wanted to write Edward a last note to explain everything I felt for him along with the complete truth about what was happening. I put the pen to paper, and just began to put down what I thought:

Edward,

I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to tell you all of this in person, but I had much more important things to do such as save our daughters from a very near death that I saw for both of them. I want to tell you the truth, but before I do that I want you to know that I love you so much, and that even though our marriage didn't last as long as we thought it would… I know it would've been strong.

So… the truth, the morning before we left for Vegas, I had a vision of Nata and Renesmee being tortured and neglected by the Volturi. Not too long after that, I had a vision that Nata was going to die soon. So I called in a flight to Vegas so we could get married before I had to leave you, but I lied and said that I just didn't want to have to wait so long to be yours forever. During the flight, I sat next to Alice and decided that since Nata was her daughter, she should know as well. I included her in my thoughts, stretching out my powers to include her completely. I told her everything, and she knew exactly what I was planning to do. She has supported me in every decision I have made, and although she may not had thought it was the best idea, and she doesn't exactly agree with it… She understands why I did it. And I'm hoping you do too. When we got to Vegas I had another vision and learned that I would have one more night, and so I married you, and spent the night with you-which was amazing by the way-and the next day, Alice and I did go shopping, but just for something to wear once we got to Volterra. Then we took a plane to Italy and I'm going to get our daughter and niece back. The reason why I took Alice was because was because I needed someone really close to me to keep the secret, and to take Renesmee and Nata back to the U.S. once I made the trade.

You might be wondering what the trade is, and that's the reason why I'm not coming home, and the reason why you may never see me again. Aro is making me trade myself for both of the children, and I'm not sure what they're going to do with me once they get a hold of me, but I'm sure destroying me is one option they are considering. I am only going to ask you to do one thing in my honor, and that is to take care of our daughter. I did this for her and you, so that you two might have some sort of a life together. If Renesmee ever needs someone-such as a mother figure-I won't be there, and I ask you to include Rosalie in this part of Renesmee's life. I know Rosalie would make a good mother if she were to have a child of her own, and so I'm going to give her a chance to try it out.

I'm sorry that I've done this to you, and I'm sorry that there was no other way to save them. I just want you to know that the whole time I was making my decisions to leave, it hurt me as much as this final letter is hurting you. If Renesmee asks about me would you please explain to her that I am not coming back? And be strong for her and for Alice. Please don't hate Alice for helping me, or keeping this from you. I am writing a letter to Renesmee, when she turns 16, would you give it to her for me? And don't read it. I know I am hurting everyone, but I love you so, so much. Just remember that, and the reason I sacrificed myself was so that she could have life.

And I know that ;while you're reading this you're probably thinking: 'This is all my fault, I should've seen the difference in her, I should've known that something was wrong' and a whole bunch of other things. I want you to know that this was not your fault, this lies in the hands of the Volturi. If you must hate someone, hate the Volturi, and Aro. You couldn't have stopped me, or seen what was happening. I made it so only Alice and I could see any of this. I completely cut you out once I made my decision to leave you. I just hope you remember all the good things about me-about us-and not the bad.

Your Stupid Lamb,

Bella

I decided to write little things to everyone else as well, after all I still had a ways to go, and writing last little things to my family seemed to keep me occupied. To Emmett and Rosalie I wrote:

Emmett & Rosalie,

As you probably have figured out, I'm not coming back because I sacrificed myself in order for my daughter and niece to live a longer life. I knew that when I first learned of my "gift" that I wasn't going to have a long or easy life because of the fact that I am so powerful for our kind. If you want to know the full story, ask Edward about it, he's got a long letter. I want to say individual things to each of you so here goes nothing:

Emmett: You were always funny and always found some way to make me smile, or laugh. I had good times with you, and I hope you both the best in the many years together. Can you do me a favor and make sure Edward doesn't blame himself for this whole mess? It was not his fault. Out of everything you can do, I think you should just be there for him, and reassure him that this was what I wanted, for him to be happy. Thank you for everything you've done to me as an older brother, that's how I really did see you, someone I could look to if I needed anything. I love you.

Your 'Lil Sis,

Bella

Rosalie: At first we didn't get along at all, I mean we used to envy each other, and fight about everything, but once you explained everything about yourself, I got to know you a lot, lot better. I knew you used to think I was ungrateful for the life I had, and the daughter I still have, and so now I hope that if anything, you would think me worthy enough to keep her. Over time I began to like you more, and we became closer. I enjoy being around you, and I thank you for everything in life that you've shown me. I want you to look after Renesmee, throughout her life, as if I was still there for her, after all she's going to need to someone to talk to, and advice. I'm sad that I can't be there for her, but I know you'll do a good job with her. Will you just be there for her when Edward explains that I'm not coming back? I know she's going to be upset for a while, but I'm hoping she'll get through it, and I'm putting trust in you to be her mother when I cannot be. When Edward begins to blame himself, remind him that I left him with a part of me, and so he hasn't lost me entirely. Thank you Rose. I love you and I miss you so much.

Your Envied and Envious,

Bella

Esme and Carlisle:

Esme & Carlisle,

You two were always there for me, and accepted me as part of the family, even when I was a human. Thank you so much for that, and thank you for caring for me. Both of you shared a special bond with me that I will never forget.

Esme: You have such a kind, beautiful, sweet, motherly heart, and I love you so much. You are an amazing mother, and I enjoyed every minute of being a part of this family. You accepted me, and treated me like family, and you were always there to listen and to help me through everything. I'm going to miss your loving touch, your wise words, and your motherly hugs. I'm sorry about putting you through all of this, and I want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you, or the rest of the family. Take care of them for me, and be strong. I know you will be, because you care about them. And you cared about me. I don't know what is going to happen to me now, but I want you to remember that I love you, Mom.

Your loving daughter,

Bella

Carlisle: You are a great person, always so kind and looking to do the right thing. I'm sorry for causing such pain and heartbreak in the family, and if there was any other way to do this without causing such hurt, I would take it. In a heartbeat. But there's not, and so I have to do this for my daughter, niece, and for your grand daughters. Thank you for everything that you've done for me, and thank you for including me in the family and treating me as your daughter, even when I wasn't a part of the family yet. I'll miss you, and Esme. I love you both.

Your loving daughter,

Bella

Alice and Jasper:

Alice & Jasper, 

You two were probably the closest siblings of all. After all, you were with me through the hardest parts of my life, and with me throughout the last few days of my human life. Ever since you first met me, you've accepted me and treated me so different than Emmett or Rosalie, even Edward. You were never hesitant Alice, you knew right when we met theat you and I would be best friends, and look, here we are almost a year later. Jasper, you just understood me in some kind of way t;hat I can't explain, but can just tell you get me. Alice: You're probably the one sibling I'll miss the most, since we were so different and you used to drive me absolutely crazy… but I'll miss that hectic, energetic side of my life that you were such a big part of. You always supported me, even if you didn't a;ways agree with what I was doing, and you always loved to shop. There's not much to say to you except thank you for always talking to me and taking care of Renesmee and Nata for me when I could not. Thank you for being so close and unafraid of yourself to be around me, and knowing that you're strong enough when I was a human. Believing in me was one thing that you did, and by doing that, you gave me the wings I needed to fly. I love you sis. I'll miss you so, so much.

Your best friend and closest sister,

BellaJasper: My closest brother, and my most strangely connected. I don't know what else makes us so close, maybe it's the way you understand how I'm feeling without even needing to ask, and the way that you can always calm me down when I need it. I don't know, but you are really going to be missed by me when I die, or whatever happens. Thanks for being so nice to me, and making me feel so unalone when I needed it the most.

Your klutzy sister, Bella

The last letter, Renesmee's, was the hardest to write, and I wished that I didn't have to write it at all, but I eventually managed to get words on paper:

Renesmee,

I'm sorry you haven't gotten a chance to know me as well as I wished you had, and I';m sorry I can't be there with you to watch you grow older. I really want to be here with you right now, but if I were here right now, it wouldn't be with you because the whole reason I did what I did was so that you would have a long life, and you coulce grow up and have children and do everything you wanted to do. I know your only 16, and you may be thinking that you can't do much, but you'll do plenty. I love you so, so much and I hope you haven't given your father too much trouble. He loves you more than I do, I'm sure because he's gotten a chance to know you better. He sees me in you, and I know you look like me a little with my chocolate brown eyes, and my lips. He misses me, and I hope that your proud of me as you read this and not angry at me, because growing up without a mother might be difficult. By the time I lost my mother, I was already grown u;;p and with Edward. I was already a vampire. I just hope that when you look back and tell someone about your mom, you think of me as someone you can be proud of and you are happy to be my daughter, not someone who just baled out on you. Because I love you far too much to just abandon you with so many unanswered questions. I'm not going to try to picture you when your father told you I would not be coming back home, and I don't want to… after all, it would break my heart to know that my daughter was in pain either way. Oh, and just in case you're wondering… I'm writing this on the day that you were rescued, the last day you saw me. I love you, and miss you so, so much. Please don't hate me for what I did. I love you with every ounce of my heart.

Your loving mother,

Bella

I sat there and tucked away each letter, planning to ask Alice to give them to everyone once the movie was over. We would be landing soon, and I was upset to see that it was sunny outside. I closed my window so that the sun couldn't touch my skin. If I became a walking diamond it would attract too much attention. Especially if I was planning to sneak up on the Volturi. Alice put her headphones away, and started to pay closer attention to the people around her.

"Alice, could you do me a favor?" I asked her.

"Sure, Bella. Anything." she replied.

"Will you give these to everyone when you get home, please? Except Renesmee's. Give Renesmee's to Edward." I asked her.

"Sure." she replied as she took the notes from me and tucked them away from the world. I sighed and hoped for the best, now we were landing, and now was the time when everything done had to be perfect. Now was the time when everything mattered. The plane landing was smooth, and as soon as we were in a cab, I felt a lot better. My cloak was pulled tight around me, shielding every piece of my skin away from the sun. The music playing was something in Italian that I didn't understand, and the driver was singing along to it. Apparently he knew every word.

When we pulled up to the Volturi's hiding place and got out. The sun beat down on our black cloaks and made us feel warm. I slipped into the shade silently, and climbed down the chute that Alice had pointed out to me. The air felt normal to me, and I walked through each chamber. I pretty much knew where to go since I watched where I was going when Alec lead me out to the city. Once we reached the main chamber where the killing happened, and where the vampires were talking, I cleared my throat. Aro turned around and looked at me.

"Bella?" he asked.

I nodded, "Who else?"

"What a pleasant surprise! What have you come for?" he asked.

"I want a trade. Myself for the girls." I stated.

He looked at me and my pixie sister at my side, "I'll have to discuss this with the rest of my coven." Then he turned to everyone else, and began to whisper to them all. I scanned the room, figuring that they had to be being kept behind one of the four doors. I felt someone's eyes fall on me, and as I looked around I locked eyes with Alec who was standing behind Jane. He was looking at me with a kind of love he had. Still. I glared at him, and growled which made him concentrate on Aro's words.

_I hope this works. _I stated to Alice.

\

_Me too. What was that about? _Alice asked. I could only imagine she was talking about the Alec thing.

_He likes me. I think. But I hate him so much, how ;could he think that I could ever like him when he takes advantage of me? _I asked her.

She shrugged, _Maybe he think he'll get lucky? _She was only guessing, but she was probably right.

"Alright, we've chosen!" Aro announced.

We waited, and when he didn't answer, "And what have you chosen ?" Alice asked. I could tell she was getting agitated.

"We'll give you one of the girls in exchange for you, Bella." Aro stated. "But for both, you, Bella, will have to drink a human's blood, and on request of one of my family members… You will have to date Alec."

I almost died. Alec was cruel, and mean and I hated him. Why would I kiss him? I was married, and Edward wouldn't know about this, but he trusted me to be loyal and faithful to him. I hissed at Alec, and then turned to Alice.

_What should I do? _I asked her.

She shrugged, _It's up to you now. _I sighed, and tried to make a decision. Without thinking I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward's number. I would only do this if Edward was okay with it.

It rang once, twice, three times, and then…

"Bella?" Edward asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's a long story. Short version is… Can I kiss someone to save something important to us?" I asked.

It was so silent on the other side of the line that I thought he hung up and then, ";Who are you going to kiss? And what for?"

"Alec of the Volturi, and for our daughter and niece." I said.

"Volturi? Are you… Are you in Italy?" he asked.

"We need an answer." Aro said.

"What's the answer? Yes or no?" I asked him.

He sighed, "It doesn't mean anything, right?"

"No. Nothing." I replied.

"Then yes." he stated.

"Okay, I love you. I have to go. Bye." I said, and before he could say anything more I snapped the phone shut and turned around.

"Fine. Okay. I agree." I snapped at Aro.

He looked at Jane and Alec, "Bring the girls out." They disappeared into the fourth room, and then brought out two pale, sick looking girls with blackened eyes and no strength. I gasped and almost began to cry instantly. My baby was so weak, and helpless.

"Mommy!" Rensmee cried out to me. She was in Alec's arms, and she was being brought towards me. She kicked out and screamed and tried to wriggle free, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Let her go. I told you I'd do what you asked, now let her go." I hissed at Aro. He sighed, obviously tired of playing games.

"How do we make sure your not just bluffing?" he asked. I was so mad, and all I could think about was taking Renesmee back and making her safe again. I walked right up to Alec and pressed my lips to his lightly, just giving him a quick kiss. I hated it, it didn't feel the same. Where as Edward's lips were so smooth and cool, Alec were papery and strange. He released Renesmee and she ran into my arms. I embraced her, and pushed her behind me.

Then I turned to Jane, "Let her go." Nata was too weak to even stand up on her own, and I knew she couldn't open her eyes or anything.

"No. How does that prove anything?" Jane asked.

"It proves everything." I snapped as I took a hold of Nata and pulled her from Jane's grip. I lifted her into my arms and took her to Alice.

"Oh God. Nata? Nata?" Alice asked, as she tried to wake her daughter. "She needs to drink. She needs to eat."

I sighed and hugged Renesmee so tightly that I was surprised that she didn't become squished. I'd missed her so much, and when I bent down to press my lips to her forehead I noticed she was crying. "What? What's wrong baby?" I asked her.

"I love you mommy. I'm glad you came for me." she said.

"I love you too baby." I replied gently.

"Are we going to go home?" she asked me excitedly. "So I can see daddy, and Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, and Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yeah, but Aunt Alice is going to take you. I have to meet up with you later okay?" I asked her. She hugged me tighter, not wanting to let go. Then I lifted her into my arms and handed her over to Alice who took her hand.

"You're okay now. You're safe." Alice whispered to them both.

"Aro? Where can we get them something to drink?" I asked him. I heard the buzzing on conversation in the hallway and then people were flooding the room.

"Right here of course." he announced and then began to calm the group as Jane sealed off the passage ways of escape.

"No. I can't do it." Alice whispered to me.

"You don't have to, but they need to drink. Look at them." I told her.

Renesmee shook her head, images of when she was an innocent victim in this chamber flashed through her mind, "No. I don't want to."

"Renesmee, you have to. You can't get on a plane with your eyes so black. Please sweetheart? Just this once." I said, trying to coax her into it. She seemed unsure, and then agreed, although hesitantly. "Nata will just do it once she smells the blood."

Alice woke her up, and Nata was so fatigue that she didn't realize who was holding her. "Drink baby. You need food." Nata nodded and waited for Aro to make the first move, from then on, a frenzy started. Nata went after any victim she could find along with Renesmee. They both didn't want to do it, but they needed it. The blood smelled delicious. Alice and I stood beside each other, resisting, it got harder to keep myself under control. I looked at Alice who was now holding her breath, and relaxed. She would be fine, and I decided to follow her example, and held my breath as well. Renesmee found her way back to me, and I looked down to see her eyes hadn't changed, except they were no longer black. Neither were Nata's and she was now busy with Alice, having their own mother-daughter reunion. She was much better now.

"Are you okay?" I asked Alice. She looked towards me with a grim expression and nodded. I looked at her curiously, she didn't look okay.

"I'm just a little disturbed." she replied.

"I think you three should go." I stated, watching as Alec began to eye the girls up.

"Alright. Bye Bella. I love you." Alice said.

"I love you too. Take care of them." I said to her. She nodded, and came to give me a hug.

"Be strong." she whispered into my ear. I nodded to her, and tried to swallow back a quickly forming lump in my throat. When she pulled away, I noticed she was trying not to cry as well, but for her it wasn't working out so well.

"You might want to leave before our next group comes in." Aro suggested to Alice and the girls.

I turned and growled at him, "Shut up Aro. You got what you wanted, and now I should have all the time in the world to say my goodbyes." Everyone stared at me in shock, and waited to see how Aro would respond to this. He didn't respond to it, and truthfully, I didn't think he knew how to. "Don't forget to give those notes to everyone except hers," I said to Alice. Glancing down at Renesmee who was clinging to my legs. "And be there for Edward."

"Okay, Bella. I will." Alice assured me. Then, with that I hugged Renesmee one last time and kissed her cheek. She was so precious.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too mommy. See you in a bit." she replied.

"Yeah." I said, my voice ready to break. I couldn't say anything more and so I handed her over to Alice and watched as they left, wishing I could walk out of this room with them. I was still with Alice in a way though, I was with her in my thoughts. She was sending me all her final goodbyes, and good lucks throughout our psychic bond.

As I turned around, and looked at those who were going to be with me, I knew my future was uncertain. I didn't know what was going to come next, or if they were going to kill me or keep me. All I did know was that I loved Edward, Alice, Renesmee, Nata, Emmett, Rosalie, Kate, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and everyone else whom were a part of my family. In my heart I was still a Cullen, I always would have a special place for them, and their home would always hold a special place for me. I hoped that they loved me too, and remembered me for their whole existence. Once I turned to see Aro looking at me in shock, and Alec looking at me with this goofy smile on his face I knew I wanted to die. This was not home, and I was mentally willing Jane to kill me.

It didn't work though because when I turned around, Aro said, "Welcome to our coven, Isabella." I looked at them, all of their strange faces, and walked towards them. Into the unknown future ahead of me.

_So… watcha think? I know its been a long time, but… I hope you all like it, and I hope you all review. Please review. I have one more chapter to go. Bye! _


End file.
